The Wedding
by Lady Labcoat
Summary: It's 2010 and Dawn is getting married! She has invited the wedding party and special guests out to Charleston, South Carolina a week before the wedding for activity fun. Buffy and Giles have not talked to one another for 2 years. Things are bound to get intense, one way or another.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Wedding

 **Summary:** It's 2010 and Dawn is getting married! The wedding party gets invited to Charleston, South Carolina a week before the wedding for activity fun. Buffy and Giles have not spoken to one another in 2 years. Things are bound to get heated.

 **Pairing:** Buffy/Giles

 **Disclaimer:** Do I really need to say it?

 **Note:** Long story here. I usually won't start posting until a story is completed, but I am already up to 19 chapters here. I will post 1 chapter per day. By the time I get to the later chapters, they will be done and ready. This has not been proofread by anyone except myself so all mistakes are my own stupidity. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"This is bad, Willow. Really bad."

Willow sighed. "Even I have to admit that it is getting a bit scary."

Buffy turned to her long time friend in disbelief. " _Getting_ to be a _bit_?" You didn't see her. _Hear_ her! I never-," she cut herself short. "I don't know what to do."

"Well, look at it this way. In a week the ritual will be over and the monster vanquished."

Willow and Buffy gave friendly smiles to the flight attendant as they stepped through the arrival gate at the Charleston International Airport in South Carolina. Checking the signs, they headed towards baggage claim. "This is like nothing we have ever faced before."

Willow grabbed her suitcase and waited while Buffy looked for her own. "Well, we kind of did with Anya."

"But this is my sister, Will. How could I let something like this happen to Dawn?"

"There was nothing you could do, Buffy."

Buffy grabbed her two bags from the belt and plopped them down in front of her. She got a far off look in her eyes. "I may have to kill her."

Willow picked her own suitcase up from between her feet and turned for the exit. Buffy followed. "While I do agree that Dawn has become something terrifying, I really don't think a Bridezilla classifies as a real monster."

"Buffy! Willow!" They could spot Dawn in the distance jumping up and down and waving her arms like a crazy person. "Over here! Buffy! Willow!"

"Are you sure about that?" Buffy asked as she saw Dawn push her way through the crowd towards them.

"You're here! You're here!" Dawn threw her arms tight around Buffy and then around Willow. "I'm so glad you are here. Although..." the smile slipped from her face.

Buffy knew this face and rolled her eyes. "Although what?"

"Well, you _are_ late."

"I can't help how fast the plane flies, Dawn."

"I know," said Dawn. "It's just... I have a lot to do still and they should be more considerate. Not just for my sake, of course. I'm sure everyone has somewhere to get to fast." She grabbed her sister's and Willow's hands and pulled them forward. "So, let's get going!"

* * *

Buffy stared out the passenger side window as they made their way to Dawn's future husband's house. Well, Buffy _said_ house, but really it was a plantation. It was set out in a secluded area of West Ashley, not far from the downtown Charleston area. The property had a few different buildings on it, including an inn. It had once been a servants' quarters but has since been renovated and built additions. The main house is where the Vanderlyn's resided. Currently its residents were Mrs. Penelope Vanderlyn, her son, Jacob, her daughter, Vanessa, the maid, the caretaker, and the chef. Dawn was soon to be wed to Jacob Vanderlyn. Buffy thought him a good man. He was 5 years older than Dawn, making him 29. He had already graduated from law school and was now a personal injury lawyer, just like his father had been. He and Dawn had met almost two years ago through Vanessa, Jacob's sister. Her and Dawn were roommates at Stanford. One Christmas break, Nessa, how she was usually referred to, had invited Dawn home with her. Not being able to visit Buffy in Rome, she agreed.

"Buffy, are you even listening to me?"

Buffy pulled herself from her head space and looked to her irritated sister. "Huh?"

"Buffy!"

"Sorry, Dawn. Sorry. I'm just tired from the flight. And hungry. The food was terrible."

"It really was," Willow agreed from the backseat.

"I have had 150 plus people breathing on me for the last 9 hours. I just want to get to my room, get a shower, and maybe catch a nap."

"I second that," Willow added.

"Well..." Dawn drew out the bit her lower lip.

Buffy turned an evil eye. "Well what?"

"I can do the room. And the shower. But your flight was so late and we have dinner in an hour."

"An hour? How do you expect me to be ready in an hour?"

"Don't worry, Buffy," Dawn stated calmly. "It's a very informal dinner. The welcome dinner will be tomorrow since _some_ people couldn't get here until then." She glanced at Willow in the rearview mirror.

"Sorry." Willow shrunk in her seat. "But Mandy couldn't drop Amara off at camp until tomorrow. She is getting on a plane right afterwards. Besides, you didn't need to push the dinner back just for her. She would understand."

Dawn sighed. "If it had been just her, I wouldn't have, but others are not arriving until tomorrow either. And _some_ ," she glanced at Buffy, "still won't be here until Friday."

It was Buffy's turn to shrink. "Tony had to work. I can't help that."

"No matter," Dawn claimed, but Buffy could see her tighten her grip on the steering wheel. "Everything will be fine. It will all work out." She nodded her head as if trying to convince herself. She then brightly smiled. "It's going to be amazing!"

Buffy turned her attention back out the window, thinking of the days' upcoming events. Tonight was the informal dinner with Jacob's mom and sister. Just a small, comfortable gather to get to know one another. Buffy had only met them once before, Willow never had. She wondered how the family would react when Willow's wife arrived tomorrow.

The next day, Monday, was the official welcome dinner for all of the out of town guests. Tuesday, Dawn wanted to take everyone on a tour downtown, Wednesday the bridal party had their fittings so last minute adjustments could be made. Thursday was mostly a free day until the bachelor and bachelorette parties that night. That left the rehearsal Friday and the main event on Saturday. By Saturday night, Dawn will be Mrs. Jacob Vanderlyn.

Dawn turned into a tiny driveway advertising the inn. "Are we not going to the house?" Buffy asked.

"No, we have you guys set up at the inn. Jake's uncle and his five kids are going to be up at the house. Thought you might like the peace here." Dawn thought for a second. "Heck, I might have to join you."

Willow chuckled. "Rambunctious group, are they?" Dawn parked in front of the inn. Willow's eyes went wide. "Oh, wow," she breathed.

"Ethan isn't terrible," Dawn continued on and turned around to face her passengers. "He is 17. He mostly keeps to himself. Grace is 15 and she can be quite the chatterbox. The three to watch and Maddie, Dylan, and Cole. They boys are the youngest. 5 year old twins. Maddie is 10 and pretty much their ringleader. They haven't figured out they outnumber her yet and pretty much do whatever Maddie tells them."

"Sounds hectic," Willow stated.

"Sounds like we are staying at the inn." Buffy opened her door and climbed out.

Dawn showed them each to their rooms. "Dinner is in less than an hour at the house. There are some golf cart out back to drive through the gardens. The house isn't too far off. Just follow the path. And don't be late!" She quickly hugged both Buffy and Willow before disappearing down the stairs.

* * *

In a record 50 minutes, Buffy was showered and ready for dinner. She met Willow on the porch. She had been sitting on the swing waiting for Buffy for 10 minutes. Willow didn't know why it took the naturally gorgeous Buffy so long to get ready all the time, but figured it was best left unanswered.

With only having a few minutes left before the fury of Dawn would reign upon them for tardiness, they decided to take the golf cart to the house. Willow drove it down the smooth stone path that wound through the garden. Once the girls had more time, they would very much like to walk about it they said.

The house came into view as they turned out of the garden. Willow gasped. Buffy had seen it once before but it still took her breath away. It was three stories with a wrap around porch on the first floor and a balcony on the third. Tall, white columns decorated the front porch, supporting the roof. There were flower boxes under each window and a bed that went around the house. The path from the garden to the house was pebbled and lead to the gate of the actual white picket fence.

"Wow, Buffy. It's just... wow."

"I know."

They drove up the paved driveway on the other side of the house and followed it around back. Just as they were climbing out of the cart, Dawn and Jacob exited the house, to the back patio.

"Yay!" Dawn squealed. "And on time!"

"Unclench, dear," Jacob said with his deep voice and slight southern drawl. Buffy and Willow couldn't fight the smiles from his comment. "Buffy! Its lovely to see you again!"

"You, too, Jacob." The two future in-laws hugged.

"Jake, please. And you must be Willow." He offered his hand and when she took it, he brought it up and kissed her knuckles. "I have heard many wonderful things about you."

Willow blushed. "Yeah, well, I am pretty wonderful."

"Are you ladies ready for some supper?" Jake asked as he place an arm around Dawn's waist. Both girls nodded with enthusiasm and followed the couple through the back door.

Once they entered the dining room, Penelope Vanderlyn stood from the table with a bright grin. "Buffy!" she exclaimed as she hugged her. "So pleased that you made it." She had a sweet southern accent. She released Buffy and turned towards the new face. "Willow, darling!" She now embraced her as well. "I am so excited to meet you. I have heard so much you are practically family!" She pulled back and laughed. "Would you like some champagne?" She gestured towards the table that held a couple empty flutes and a few chilled bottles.

"Maybe you should take a break from the champagne." Jake reached for the half empty glass his mother left on the table, but she swatted his hand away and took it first.

"Nonsense, Jake. This is a celebration! Its meant to be celebrated!" Buffy and Willow giggled as she winked at them. "By the way, dear," she directed at Willow, "I'm Penelope, but please don't ever call me that. Penny will do just fine."

"It's very nice to meet you, Penny. Thank you for our rooms at the inn. They are wonderful. Everything here is so, well, beautiful."

"You are very welcome, sweetie. And, really, it was no trouble at all. I mean, we _do_ own the place," she teased.

Just then, a girl with platinum blonde hair stepped in. "Sorry I'm late. Conference call. Hello," she greeted the others.

Penny ushered the girl forward. "Buffy, you remember Nessa."

"Hey. Buffy, is it?" Nessa giggled. "I mean, we have only met like 4 times."

Buffy smiled. "Hi, Nessa."

"Willow, this is my daughter, Vanessa. Unless you two have _also_ already met."

"Hi, Nessa. Nice to meet you." Willow reached out her hand.

Nessa politely accepted. "You, too."

"Well," Jake clapped, "shall we eat?"

Everyone sat as dinner was brought out and served. It was a nice, bright salad, spaghetti, and garlic bread. Everyone expressed how delicious everything was and fell into easy conversation. When the dinner plates had been cleared, a dessert souffle was brought out for each guest.

"I thought there were other guests in the house, or are they not here yet?" Buffy asked.

Penny nodded. "Yes. My brother, Jeremy, and his children are here. He took them out earlier and won't be home until later. Believe me, it is for the best."

"They do sound like a rather rowdy crowd," Willow said.

"Sweetie, you don't know the half of it. I can guarantee someone will come back bleeding."

Willow nodded. "I have a seven year old daughter. Well, step-daughter. Amara is always banging into something."

"That was my Jacob growing up. He was such a little daredevil. One summer he ended up in the ER four times. I'm surprised they didn't suspect child abuse."

"You kept calling me your little Superman," Jake smiled. "I thought it was true." He winked at Dawn. She giggled.

"Yes, I remember you putting on my pantyhose with your underwear over them. I'm sure I have that photograph somewhere." The girls laughed as Jake blushed.

"So, who all are we expecting tomorrow?" Buffy asked as she pushed her now empty souffle dish away.

Dawn sat up straight, now pulling everyone's attention. "Well, Amanda, obviously. Portia and Alex, Jake's godparents, Julie and Robert, two of his cousins, Stephanie and Eric, Andrew, and Giles."

Buffy nearly knocked her glass over. "Giles is coming?"

Dawn gave her a look. "Well, yeah. Why wouldn't he?"

"I just didn't know. I mean, it makes sense, obviously. Of course you would invite him and of course he would come. I just didn't... think about it... I guess." Buffy looked down at her hands. Looking up she saw everyone staring at her. "And Andrew, huh? Great! Awesome! Can't wait to see him."

After dessert had been cleared away, there was still some daylight left, so Willow asked Buffy to join her for a walk. Dawn thought it was a great idea and insisted her and Jake tag along. After only a few minutes, Willow and Buffy hung back from the giggling lovebirds who seemed to forget their presence anyway. It was just as well for Willow who had wanted to have a talk privately with Buffy in the first place.

"So, judging by the little outburst earlier, I'm guessing you still haven't talked to Giles."

Buffy sighed. She knew this conversation with Willow was coming eventually. She expected it the entire plane ride. Honestly, she had expected it the minute she arrived at Willow's and Amanda's place in Devon two days ago. She had stopped there on her way from Rome to fly to the U.S. together. Now that the talk was finally happening, she was somewhat relieved. "Will, I haven't talked to him or seen him in two years. Not since the funeral. It never even occurred to me that he might be coming, but it should have. He loves Dawn."

"He loves you, too, you know." Buffy huffed. "He does! I can't believe you two are still mad at each other."

"I'm not mad. I'm indifferent."

"Buffy, it's been six years now. Faith has been gone for three. Giles was only trying to help her out by letting her stay with him. And it's not like anything happened between them."

Buffy shook her head. "It's not about Faith. I mean, yeah, that upset me for a while. Giles and I talked after she left for Cleveland. I even went and stayed for a week after I found out she died."

Willow looked confused. "I don't get it, then. Why haven't you talked?"

They stopped walking and faced each other. "He said something. At the funeral. About Tony. It just... ended up getting out of hand."

"What did he say?"

"It was nothing, really. Not now."

"Well, it has to be something for you guys to still be fighting about it." They started walking back towards the house.

"I wouldn't say we are fighting. Not anymore. We're just... not talking. Or haven't talked, rather."

"Are you going to be okay seeing him tomorrow?"

Buffy sighed once again. "That's the million dollar question, isn't it?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning, Buffy was startled awake by a loud thumping noise. She opened her eyes to see a young boy standing next to her bed, staring at her. He had dark, wavy hair, and green eyes. When he spoke, it was with a Scottish accent. "Aunt Dawn said I could wake ya!"

Buffy glared at the six year old kid. "Did she now?"

"Oh yeah. She said you 'ave been sleepin' in long enough."

"Did she say anything else?" He shook his head. "She didn't warn you of the danger?" His eyes grew wide, but still shook his head. "The danger of the... tickle monster!" She grabbed the boy and dragged him onto the bed. He squealed as she tickled his ribs.

A moment later, a dark skinned woman with long black hair and green eyes stood in the doorway. "There ya are, Alex. What are ya doin' bothering Aunt Buffy?"

"Aunt Dawn told me to. And she's the bride so we do what she says."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Did she tell you that?" He nodded his head. She looked to the woman shaking her head. "Slayer to Slayer, can we stake her, Portia?"

She laughed. "Willow said no." Buffy raised her brows and Portia shrugged. "I already asked."

Buffy gently squeezed Alex. "I missed you, kiddo. You've grown, like, six inches since I have seen you last."

"Ya should see me more."

Buffy laughed. "Yes. Yes I should." She looked up. "You doing alright, Portia?"

She shrugged. "We get by."

"You know, if you need anything, Dawn is about to marry rich."

Portia laughed. "I'll keep that in mind. Come on, Alex. Let Aunt Buffy get up for breakfast. We will see her downstairs shortly." Alex climbed off the bed and went out the door. Portia winked as she closed the door behind her.

As she was headed down the stairs, she was greeted by the sweet and savory smell of assorted breakfast foods. Her stomach growled at the sight of the buffet in the dining room. In there sat Dawn, Willow, Portia, Alex, Nessa, and two kids Buffy didn't recognize. She ignored them all and went straight for the coffee. She set down her mug and nodded. "You may converse with me now."

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Must you be so dramatic?"

"Ha! That's funny coming from _you_."

"Guys," Willow interjected. "It's still pretty early in the day. Can we save the sisterly bickering until at least lunch?"

"Ethan and I almost never bicker. Do we Ethan?" asked the way too energetic girl that Buffy did not recognize. The boy she was talking to just groaned and picked at his food, not looking up. "We are pretty close, only being two years apart. My other siblings are much farther apart. Except for Dylan and Cole. They are only three minutes apart. Can't get much closer than that."

Buffy just stared at the girl. She spoke a mile a minute. "You must be Grace."

"Uh huh!" she said with a big smile. "And you're Buffy!"

"Only after my second cup of coffee."

Grace laughed. "You're funny. This is my big brother, Ethan." Ethan waved without looking up still. "He's not a big talker. Dad says I talk enough for the both of us. I don't really understand that, but okay! If you say so!" She laughed again.

Buffy turned pleading eyes to Dawn. She gave a sympathetic smiled and nudged Buffy's coffee mug towards her. "Drink up. You'll need it."

Grace spent the rest of the meal talking and still managed to eat two plates of food. What she talked about, Buffy couldn't tell you. She hadn't been listening. In all honesty, she had been thinking about Giles and what it would be like when they saw one another. Would they smile and embrace as if nothing had happened? Would he apologize for the things he had said? Would she? Would they even talk at all? Of all those scenarios, that was the one that worried her the most. She didn't want to ignore Giles. She actually kind of missed him. Okay, she missed him a lot. She had for quite some time. After the funeral, they had not parted on good terms. Both had said things in anger that was meant to hurt the other. At first they didn't talk out of anger. As the anger and hurt faded, neither wanted to be the first to apologize. As time went on, it just got harder and harder to pick up the phone. She wanted to forgive him for the accusations he made, but she felt he should actually _want_ forgiveness first.

As the kitchen staff started to clear away the food, the gang rose from their table. Dawn suggested a quick tour of the grounds. Outside were three golf carts. Dawn, Grace, and Ethan got into the first one. Portia and Alex went into the second one with Willow and Buffy in the third.

They first followed the stone path through the garden leading up to the house. From there they took the path behind the house up over the hill. There was a tiny pond with a fountain in the middle. Approximately two football fields out, there was a wooden fence separating the field. Dawn opened the gate, letting the others through, then closing it behind them. Inside was a long, narrow building.

"These are the stables," Dawn said, parking her cart outside the door. "There are seven horses on the property. All pretty tame, except one. Winchester. He was a rescued wild horse. Not the friendliest guy."

"Can we go riding?" Grace asked.

"Not today. But there should be time later in the week."

After the stables, Dawn took them to the very back of the property. Here they were setting up tables and big, white tents. Dawn explained that this is where the welcome dinner would be held tonight and the wedding reception on Saturday. The wedding itself would take place in the middle of the garden.

It was near lunch time when Buffy flopped down on her bed at the inn. Dawn had gone back up to the house to change and grab the picnic lunch the cook was putting together for them. Buffy grabbed her phone and dialed to call Tony. The time difference still had him in waking hours, but he didn't answer. She figured he must be out training his Slayers. With there now being more Slayers than there are current Watchers, some had to double, triple, and even quadruple the number per Watcher. She just hoped they were all okay.

Willow entered and flopped down next to Buffy. "Whatcha doin'?"

Buffy turned onto her back. "Tried to call Tony, but he didn't answer. Hope everyone is okay."

"Oh, I'm sure he is fine. He has three young ladies to keep him company." Buffy looked sharply at Willow who suddenly widened her eyes. "I didn't mean it the way it sounded."

Buffy smiled and curled into Willow's side, holding her arm. "I've missed you, Will."

"I've missed you, too, Buffy." She placed her other hand on top of one of Buffy's. "You should move to Devon."

Buffy smiled and looked at her friend. "You should move to Rome."

"Well, shucks. Looks like we are at a stalemate again." Both girls giggled. It was a conversation they had often.

Suddenly a third voice spoke from the open door. "I leave you alone for two days and you are already in bed with another woman."

"Mandy!" Willow jumped from the bed and into the arms of her wife. They kissed passionately until Buffy cleared her throat. Willow blushed. "Sorry."

Buffy was sitting up on the bed. "No worries." She held her arms out and Mandy tackled her. "Do I get passionate kisses, too?" Buffy laughed.

Mandy wiggled her brows. "Hey!" Willow said. "Those kisses are for me only." She snuggled onto the bed next to her wife.

Buffy sighed. "Am I going to need a new room?"

A bundle of energy ran into the room and pounced on Buffy with an oomph. "Snuggle party!" Alex shouted. The girls all giggled. "Mum says it's lunch time."

"Fooooood," Mandy groaned and stood from the bed. Willow and Buffy, who was carrying Alex, followed her down the stairs. In the lobby they saw Mandy and Dawn hugging.

"I'm so glad you are here. And just in time for a picnic!"

"Good, I'm starving." Mandy pulled back from Dawn and went to Portia, enveloping her in a tight embrace as well. "I'm glad you decided to come," she quietly said to the woman.

Portia chuckled. "Like Dawn would give me a choice. She did make Alex ring bearer, after all."

The group decided to forego the carts and walk through the gardens to the picnic area. The table had already been set up with food and drinks. "Wow," Buffy said. "You really go all out for your picnics."

"It's not anything fancy, really," Dawn said as she sat at the picnic table. "Just some sandwiches, pasta salad, wine. Little things." The rest of the group plated up and all sat down together.

"How was Amara when you dropped her off this morning?" Willow asked Mandy.

"She cried. It broke my heart. But you know when we pick her up in two weeks that she won't want to leave."

"I feel weird. And guilty. Our little girl on the other side of an ocean. Alone."

Mandy laid her head on Willow's shoulder. "She's hardly alone, love. She is with 150 other kids and about 25 other adults. Besides I got permission from the Coven to teleport back in an emergency."

Willow looked into Mandy's eyes. "Really?"

Mandy kissed her. "Of course! She's alone on the other side of an ocean for goodness sake!" Willow smiled and kissed her wife once again.

"So, Dawn," Portia started, "where is your lovely Jacob?"

"Oh, well, his cousin got in about an hour before Amanda. So after he dropped her off, he took them out to lunch. He will be back to get ready for the dinner." Dawn sipped her wine. "Just about everyone is finally here."

"Who are we waiting on?" Mandy asked.

"Andrew and Giles. They didn't leave until the last possible minute. Though _some_ are waiting even longer." She looked to Buffy who just shrugged. "Anyway, their flight was delayed three hours, so now they won't be here until after the dinner has started. We have a car picking them up."

"You're just sending a car for Giles?" Buffy asked. "You aren't even going to meet him there?"

Dawn huffed. "Well, I can't exactly miss my own party, can I, Buffy?"

"Isn't the point of the welcome dinner to, oh, I don't know, _welcome_ people?"

"I can't help that they waited until so late. They know what the weather is like in England. They should have planned better."

"Are you seriously blaming them for a weather delay?!"

Willow leaned over to Portia. "At least they waited until lunch for the bickering to start again," she muttered.

After lunch, and the five minute bickering session that somehow ended with accusations of clothes stealing 10 years ago, the group started packing up the leftovers. "Just leave the baskets here. Jared will come by to gather them shortly."

"It's really not a problem to carry them back," Buffy offered.

"It's his job. It's what he is paid to do."

Buffy opened her mouth to argue, but Portia placed a hand over her shoulder and shook her head. Buffy sighed and placed a fake smile on her face. "Yes, Dawn. Whatever you say, Dawn."

Her little sister smiled. "Better." Portia's Slayer strength was the only thing that stopped Buffy from launching herself at her sister.

Dawn headed out to the property edge to supervise the set up for later that night. Mandy and Willow decided to take a romantic stroll through the gardens. Buffy went with Portia back to the inn to put a yawning Alex down for a nap.

Buffy was sitting o the porch swing enjoying the cool breeze that cut through the early summer heat. She closed her eyes and let it wash over her senses. There was the sting of the heat, the sound of the breeze, the smell of freshly cut grass, the gentle sway of the swing. The squeaking of the screen door caused Buffy to open her eyes. She smiled as Portia came and sat down next to her. She laid her head on Buffy's shoulder. Buffy held the other girl's hand. For a few moment, they just sat in silence, enjoying the company. It had been almost a year since she had last seen Portia and her son in person. Sure, they called and wrote, but it wasn't the same.

"Do you miss him?" Buffy asked.

"Everyday," Portia whispered.

Buffy turned her head. "Me, too," she said into her hair before kissing the top of her head. She rested her cheek on her. "Me, too."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Mandy, Willow, Portia, Alex, and Buffy separated themselves into two carts and drove the path to the party on the outskirts of the property. There were multiple tents set up on the grounds. One covered the food table, another over the bar area, one over the DJ's sound system, and many others over tables.

The girls parked the carts behind the DJ station tent next to the other three carts. They walked around the tent towards the party and were greeted by Dawn. She had her arms crossed over her chest and looked angry. "You're late."

Portia stepped forward. "Alex and I overslept. It was a very long flight. The others were kind enough to help him get ready so I could without making us any later. I'm sorry."

Dawn uncrossed her arms and sighed. "It's okay. I bet the time difference is wearing you all out. You are here now. That's what matters. Come on. Let's sit and get started." Dawn took Portia's hand and started dragging her to the table.

"I can't believe she took the fall for us," Mandy whispered to Willow.

"Alex is cute. Helps dispel the grumpy if it is focused on him," Buffy said, ruffling his hair. "Thanks for playing along, kiddo."

"You can thank me with your dessert." He ran off towards his mom.

"That little extortionist!" Buffy exclaimed.

Willow laughed. "More like his dad everyday."

No sooner than Buffy and the others sat down did Dawn and Jake stand up. Jake was tapping his spoon against his glass to get everyone's attention while Dawn had her arm tucked around his. Once the room was quiet, Jake spoke. "Hi, everyone. For those of you who don't know me, I am Jacob Vanderlyn and what are you doing at my wedding?!" The guests laughed. "This gorgeous woman next to me is my future wife, Dawn Summers." He paused while people applauded. "We are so grateful to have you with us tonight and for the rest of the week. I look forward to getting to know Dawn's family as I know she does mine. And we hope that you all get to know one another as our families are about to join in a few days.

"We do have a few outings coming up that we would love for you to all take part in. Tomorrow is planned as a city tour of historic downtown Charleston. I know most of you have never been here before so we hope to show off our beautiful town.

"Wednesday morning the bridal party has our last minute fittings so we can all look our best for the main event. That evening we invite you out on a dinner cruise. Information will be available tomorrow if you are interested in attending.

"Thursday we welcome you to roam free, as it were. We know that there may be things some would like to explore and others not, so this will be your free day to venture out.

"Friday will be the rehearsal and the following dinner. I understand this is a lot of information heading at you all at once, so my future missus has printed out an itinerary for those in need.

"Well, now I think that is enough of the talking. Let's have a great night getting to know and enjoy one another. Let's eat!"

Everyone applauded as Jake finished his speech and leaned over to kiss Dawn. She beamed at him brightly. Buffy couldn't think of a time her little sister had ever looked so happy. It brought tears to Buffy's eyes that she quickly wiped away before anyone could see.

Buffy sat at the main table with Dawn, Jake, his best man, Lance, Nessa, and Penny. There was one empty seat at the end and she wondered who it was for. The only people she knew were missing were Andrew, Giles, and Tony, and none of them were in the bridal party. Then again, neither was Penny. And not all of the bridal party was at the table with them. Mentally shaking her head, she decided to just let it go.

After most had finished eating, the mingling started. A couple people from Jake's family had come over and introduced themselves. Buffy politely smiled, shook their hands, and had light conversation. Most of it along the lines of, "Where are you from?" (Rome.) "What do you do?" (Teach self-defense.) She couldn't tell them the real job of training girls to be monster killers, so self-defense would have to do. None of Jake's family were aware of Slayers and Dawn wanted to keep it that way. She wanted it kept away from them so they would be safe. Buffy wanted to tell her that the best way for them to be safe is by being informed, because monsters don't care if you know or not. They were likely to kill you either way. But Dawn had been pretty adamant so Buffy let it go.

All the smiling and hand shaking and small talk was starting to get to Buffy. It was also just starting to get dark which always made her restless. Excusing herself from the small crowd, she started walking around the grounds. Not far from the tents was another small pond. There was a small bridge that crossed over the middle of it that had little white Christmas looking lights along the railings. Buffy walked to the middle of the bridge and leaned over the railing, looking out over the water and into the darkness.

She wasn't sure how long she stood there. She just stared off into the distance at nothing in particular, listening to the sounds around her. The crickets chirping, water rippling, music from 150 yards away or so. Then there was the sound of footsteps on the bridge coming up towards her. She didn't turn around to see who it was. Figured she wouldn't know them anyway. Most likely just another person looking for some peace. Then the visitor was next to her, holding out a glass of champagne. She looked at the glass and saw the glint of a familiar ring on his pinky. She took the glass silently and held it up. He clinked his glass against hers in a toast. She took a sip and finally looked up at him. His bright eyes crinkled at the corners as he smiled at her. She couldn't help the one that crossed her face. She didn't realize how much she missed that smile until just now.

"Hello, Giles."

* * *

Giles would be the first to admit that he was nervous about this trip. He knew Buffy was going to be at Dawn's weeding. Of course she was! But the fact that he hadn't seen or spoken to her in two years was a tad daunting. Even all of their business was handled through Andrew. Giles was head of the Council and Buffy trained fighting techniques to the Slayers sent to her region. If ever their path's should connect, poor Andrew was usually caught in the middle. Thankfully it had only been required twice and not in over a year.

And now, here he was, in a car on his way to Dawn's dinner where he would be face to face with Buffy.

Their last meeting had not gone so well, to say the least. Tensions were already high as they were at the funeral of a dear friend. He had something he needed to discuss with her, but didn't think the time was appropriate. But, it managed to find its way up and out anyway which lead to a screaming fight in the alley behind the lodge where they were having the wake. Both of them had said harsh things and it caused a rift between them. One it looked unlikely to fix.

He wondered what her reaction would be to him. Would she even talk to him? Did she know he was coming? He briefly thought of not attending. Then realized he couldn't miss Dawn's wedding. He would never forgive himself if her did. More importantly, Dawn would never forgive him. They were still pretty close. They talked almost every Sunday and emailed back and forth.

"You guys will be staying at the inn," Christian, the driver, said to Giles and Andrew as they parked out front. "I can show you up to your rooms to change then drive you over to the dining area."

"Thank you, Christian," Giles said while exiting the car.

"Wow, Mr. Giles. Look at this place! It's so awesome." Andrew stared in wonderment.

"It's over 100 years old," Christian stated as he grabbed their bags from the trunk with Giles' help. "Mrs. Vanderlyn can give you the full history if you want. She knows way more about it than I do."

"I think I shall ask her. Thank you."

Giles and Andrew followed Christian up the stairs. "Second door on the right is yours, Mr. Giles and Mr. Wells is on the end left side. I will meet you downstairs in a few once you change." Christian carried Andrew's bag to his room before heading back to the car.

Five minutes later, both men had rejoined Christian and were headed towards the dinner. Giles had just stepped out of the car when he found himself with an armful of Dawn. "Oh my god, you are finally here! I don't even care right now that you are so extremely late that you missed Jake's speech and most of dinner! I'm just glad you are here!" She squeezed him tighter.

"We missed food?" Andrew asked, sadly.

Dawn released Giles and surprised Andrew with an enthusiastic hug also. "No, there is still food. But you better hurry."

Dawn took both Giles and Andrew by the hand and lead them to the food tent. Giles had just sat down when he was suddenly hugged from behind. Red hair fell into his face and he chuckled. "Hello, Willow." He stood and wrapped her in his arms. Soon Portia was also wrapped around him so he moved one arm to hold them both. He kissed them both on the tops of their heads. "Two beautiful women wrapped around me? Can't get better than that." Mandy walked up with a smile and offered a plate of cheesecake. "I stand corrected." He let go of Willow and Portia and hugged Mandy. She leaned to set the plate down and hugged him back.

"Hey," Andrew whined, walking up with three plates of food. "Where'd you get cheesecake?"

Mandy winked and walked back to her table. Giles laughed. "I shan't reveal my sources." They sat down.

Giles was just about to have a bite when he felt a light punch on his arm. He turned his head to see Alex standing there, smiling at him. "'Sup, Rupes?"

Giles raised his eyebrows. "Oh, wonderful. I see that little earworm isn't disappearing anytime soon."

Portia giggled. "I was going to remind him, but he already knew."

"Thank you for that," he responded dryly.

The next 15 minutes were spent eating and talking. Dawn brought Jake over to introduce the two. Giles was surprised when the young man gave him a hug. "You are practically my father-in-law, after all." Giles blushed.

Giles was talking with the couple when he caught his first glimpse of Buffy. He stopped mid-sentence as he watched her walk out into the growing darkness. Both Dawn and Jake turned to see what he was staring at. Dawn looked back at him. "She was shocked to hear you were coming. Don't you two talk?"

Giles looked to Dawn. He had never mentioned his fight with Buffy to her before. Apparently neither had Buffy. He opened his mouth to say something, he wasn't sure what, when Willow walked up offering him two glasses of champagne. She nodded her head in the direction Buffy had walked off. Taking the hint, he took both glasses and followed her. As he watched her on the bridge, he wondered if he would end up with champagne in his hair. When she looked up at him, he couldn't help but smile. He had missed her greatly. When she returned his smile, his breath caught in his chest.

"Hello, Giles."

"Hello, Buffy." They watched each other for a moment before both turning towards the water and leaning on the railing. They each sipped their drink. "You look lovely tonight," he said while looking at his hands.

"Thanks. You, too." They turned their heads towards one another. Buffy smiled and closed her eyes. "Handsome, I mean." She opened them. "You look very handsome."

He chuckled. "Why, thank you. Coming from you, I take that as a high compliment."

Buffy turned to lean her back against the railing. "It's nice of you to come. I know it means the world to Dawn."

"Of course I came." He turned to lean his side against the rail. "I wouldn't have missed this. Dawn is the closest I will get to having children of my own."

Buffy looked down. "I know what you mean," she muttered to herself.

"Pardon?"

She shook her head. "Nothing." She smiled sweetly at him. "So, did you and Bethany just get here?" Buffy had noticed earlier that Dawn never mention Giles' wife, Bethany, as being one to attend. She had been curious but couldn't bring herself to just ask.

It was Giles' turn to look at his feet. "Uh, no. Andrew and I got here about 20 minutes or so ago."

"Bethany didn't come with you?"

"No. She did not."

"Why not?"

Giles took a deep breath and let it out in a huff. He scratched the back of his neck with his free hand. "Probably because we aren't married anymore."

Buffy's eyes grew wide. "You got a divorce?"

Giles nodded. "About 18 months ago."

"What happened?" Giles started to talk but Buffy cut him off. "You know, it isn't my business. You don't have to tell me."

Giles pushed away from the railing and stood in front of her. "It used to be your business."

She wouldn't look at him. "That was a long time ago," she spoke softly.

Both stood in silence for a few moments. Giles decided to just tell her. "She had an affair."

Buffy lifted her head. "Oh. I'm- I'm sorry. That's terrible."

"With my secretary."

"Your secretary?!" she practically screamed.

"Mark."

"Oh." Giles smirked at the look on her face. "You know, it is usually the other way around. The boss and the secretary."

"Mark and I have nothing in common." Buffy giggled. "Except my wife, apparently."

She couldn't help but laugh. "I'm – I'm sorry. I shouldn't have laughed." She calmed down. "Sorry. Sorry." She swallowed and did her best to straighten her features, but Giles' lips twitched into an uncontrollable smile at her resistance and she chuckled again. She wiped at her eyes, thankful she went with waterproof mascara. "So I take it you fired him?"

"God, no! He was the most competent one I've ever had."

Buffy's mouth dropped open. "You dumped the wife but kept the secretary?!"

Giles smiled. "He's very good." They both laughed again. Once they had calmed back down, he said, "I've truly missed you, Buffy."

"I've missed you, too." Soon they were both in each others arms. Giles closed his eyes. It had been so long since he embraced his Slayer. And yes, she was still _his_ Slayer. Even if he was no longer _her_ Watcher.

"Buffy," he whispered, "I'm so sorry."

"Giles-".

"I know it's going to take more than just those words to make it up to you. That is if I even can. But for now, these next few days, could we please just call a truce?"

"A truce?"

"At least until the wedding is over." He pulled back slightly to put his hand on her neck. "Please?"

She looked into his sad, pleading eyes. She missed the happy crinkles around them from earlier. She nodded and stepped back, holding up her glass once again. "Truce."

He smiled. "Truce." They clinked their glasses and finished off their drinks. He offered her his arm. "Shall we?"

She smiled and tucked her arm around his. "Let's shall."

"There you are!" Andrew exclaimed as Buffy and Giles entered the light of the tent. "I've already had two phone calls from Wesley and a voicemail from _Mark_." He said the name as if it tasted sour in his mouth. "Plus, Dawn is looking everywhere for you. And she seems just a teensy bit high strung. Hi, Buffy."

"Hi, Andrew."

"You look stunning as always."

"Thank you. You clean up rather nicely yourself."

"I got this new moose-".

"Andrew," Giles interrupted, "what did Wesley want?"

"I'm going to let you two talk shop and look for Dawn," Buffy interjected. "I'll see you both later." She winked at Giles and walked away.

"Bye, Buffy," Andrew called out.

"So," Willow said coming up to one side of Buffy while Portia stepped up to the other, "you and Giles looked friendly. All better now?"

"We called a truce."

"A truce?" Portia asked.

Willow made a face. "Why a truce? Why not just fix it?"

"It is going to take some time, Will. Don't worry. We'll get there. I hope."

"I hope, too," said Portia.

"What do we hope?" asked Mandy when the trio stopped in front of her.

"That Buffy and Giles will kiss and make up," Portia teased.

"Aww!" said both Willow and Amanda together.

Buffy giggled. "You guys are all seriously disturbed."

Dawn rushed to Buffy's side with a stern look on her face. "Are you and Giles fighting?"

"What?"

"You and Giles. Are you fighting? Because I have sat the two of you next to each other at, like, every function. I even put your rooms next to one another. But neither one of you seem to be aware of what is happening with the other and I don't want you guys making this an uncomfortable thing for everyone. I talk to both of you every week and neither one of you ask about the other. I just assumed it was because you got it straight from the source. So are you and Giles fighting or what?"

"Whoa whoa whoa." Jake placed his hands on Dawn's shoulders. "Calm down a tad, sweetie. Deep. Calming breath." Dawn closed her eyes and did as she was told. Buffy and Willow were more than impressed to see him calm the Dawn rage.

Dawn visibly relaxed and opened her eyes to look into Buffy's. "I'm just curious if I am going to have to rearrange seating to make things more comfortable. For you, of course."

Buffy raised a brow. _For me? Right._ "No, Dawn. You won't have to separate us. Giles and I are just fine."

"Are you sure?" Dawn asked with a hint of skepticism in her voice.

Giles was walking up behind Dawn. Buffy held out her hand. "Why don't you just ask him?"

"Ask me what?"

Dawn turned on him and he took an involuntary step back. "Are you two fighting?"

"Umm," Giles looked to Buffy, "not at the moment, no."

"Is putting the two of you together going to be a problem? Because I don't want a fight at my wedding."

" _Our_ wedding."

"Our wedding." Dawn crossed her arms again.

He stepped to Dawn with a smile. He put his hands on her upper arms. "We are not fighting. We will not cause you any disruption at your special day. I swear it to you, my dear girl." He pulled her into a hug which she returned. He winked at Buffy, proud of his own ability to tame the beast. He pulled away. "Now, Andrew tells me you were searching for me?"

"Yes. Pictures."

"Pictures?"

"I want some."

Jake leaned in a softly said, "Rephrase, please."

"I would like to get some pictures with you."

Giles smiled. "I would like that as well."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys! Hope you are liking the story so far. I know it feels a bit slow, but it won't stay that way for long. Already have 23 chapters and more to go. But not many more. Please continue to read, follow, and comment. Sharing is caring.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

"A man your age should not eat that much bacon." Willow said as Giles started on his fifth piece.

He eyed her own plate. "A girl who celebrates Hanukkah shouldn't be eating any." Willow glance at the bacon between her fingers, shrugged, and ate it anyway.

"Bacon comes from pigs," Alex stated. "Pigs like Babe and Wilbur."

Willow and Giles looked at one another. Willow pushed her plate, which had a piece left on it still, away. "I think I'm done."

"As am I."

"More for me!" Alex exclaimed as he took one from Willow's plate and two from Giles'. Portia giggled.

Willow looked absolutely scandalized. "Giles! I think we were just outsmarted by a six year old!"

"You are surprised Alex stole food from us? _Alex_?"

"Well, not when you say it like that."

"Mr. Wyndam-Price, I don't know where your stapler is. Just grab one from another desk." Andrew sat at the table, talking on his cell phone. "Not a single one?... I'm not going to ask him that!... I won't!... Why would... ugh!" he loudly groaned and dropped the phone from his ear. He sighed heavily. "Mr. Wyndam-Price wants to know if you hid all the staplers on the sixth floor," he deadpanned.

Giles raised his brows while Mandy and Willow giggled. "That would be a completely ridiculous thing to do, now wouldn't it?"

"See?!" Andrew shouted into the phone. "I told you he didn't!" Andrew stood and left the room again.

Portia smiled at Giles. "You didn't say you didn't do it."

"Hmm, I didn't, did I?." He drank his tea. The girls laughed.

"Where's Aunt Buffy?" Alex asked his mom.

Giles looked at his watch. "Dear lord, she is going to be late." He stood to head out, then stopped. "Maybe you should go, Willow."

She knit her brows together. "Why?"

"I, uh, don't want to walk in on something with _Antony_."

Willow remained looking confused. "Tony isn't here."

"What?"

"He isn't coming until Friday."

Now Giles looked confused. "He's not?"

Willow shook her head. "Giselle had a slight mishap during training. She's okay, but he wanted to stay a few extra days to be sure."

"Riiight." Giles put his hands in his pockets and seemed to stare off at nothing.

"Are you alright?" Mandy asked.

"Hmm? Oh, yes. Sorry. Just... I'm going to go wake Buffy." He headed for the stairs.

He thought about what Willow had said and it didn't make sense to him. If Giselle had a "slight mishap" during training, her healing would have her fine in no time. If she had been more seriously injured, there would have been a report on it. He reached Buffy's door and decided to push the thought from his mind for now. He would ask Mark, Andrew, and even Wesley if any reports on Giselle had come in the last day or so.

He knocked on the door. There wasn't even the sound of movement inside. He knocked again. Still nothing. Trying the knob, he found it locked. He sighed and started pounding on the door. "Buffy! Get up!" Now he could hear noises. First, it was an annoyed groan. "Buffy, you've got to get up," he called through the door. Another groan before a second of silence followed by loud cursing. Then a thud followed by more cursing. "Are you alright?" Buffy swung the door open and Giles jumped back.

"How could you let me sleep so late?" she growled. She turned from the door and he blindly followed her inside. "Dawn is going to kill me." She searched through the clothes she had placed in the small dresser, grabbing a couple of items now and then. She caught her reflection. "Ugh! Look at my hair!"

"You look fine."

She turned on him. "Fine?! Are you blind?!" She tossed her clothes on the chair and turned her back to Giles, quickly pulling her sleeping shirt off leaving her in only her panties.

"Good lord, woman!" He quickly turned away. "I am still here, you know."

"They're just breast, Giles. You've seen hundreds of 'em."

"Hundreds?! What kind of man do you think I am?"

Buffy huffed. "One with a penis."

Giles groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Let's never have this conversation again."

He felt her hand on his shoulder, but was too afraid to turn around. Buffy rolled her eyes. "You're safe now, Giles."

He peeked over his shoulder and she placed her hands on her hips. Knee length shorts and a silky tank top. Much better. Her hair was even brushed and she had make up on her eyes, though he wondered how much of that was from last night. He turned and furrowed his brow. "All these years I have been waiting for you to 'get ready' and you can do it in under two minutes?"

She clapped his upper arm. "Slayers have many powers, Giles." She stepped around him with a smile.

When they got downstairs, Dawn was already there. "We've been waiting for you."

"Sorry," Buffy said. "Giles slept in." He rolled his eyes but didn't correct her.

"Everyone ready to go then? Excellent!"

The group was split up onto two different carriage tours. Dawn and Jake were on the first one with his mother, sister, uncle, his children, and a few other out of town relatives. Buffy and the gang got onto the second carriage with some other member's of Jacob's family. Portia, Alex, Giles, and Buffy sat in the second to last row with Willow and Mandy behind them. Giles sat leaned back with his arms across the back of Alex's and Buffy's seats. Giles would poke Alex's shoulder when he wasn't paying attention to the tour guide. He occasionally had to do so with Buffy as well. Their little gang took note of places they would like to circle back to, including the Waterfront Park, The Powder Magazine Museum, and Battery Park. Not to mention the City Market!

Once their tour had ended, they met with the rest of the group at a restaurant named The Noisy Oyster. Their group had taken up an entire section of the place, but it had thankfully been planned. At least Dawn's obsessive Bridezillaness was good for something.

Giles and Buffy had sat themselves down together at a table for two. They were getting along well and having a nice time with one another. They joked, laughed, and conversation was easy. This, however, lead Giles to a false sense of security and he brought up a topic that had been bothering him since this morning. "So, I hear _Antony_ isn't joining us until Friday."

Buffy gave a small smile. "You could just call him Tony."

"I refuse."

"Yes, _Tony_ is coming Friday. He wanted to be sure Giselle was fine."

Giles looked at his plate and poked at his food. "And what exactly happened to Giselle?" He tried to make the question sound light, but he still noticed Buffy stop and look at him.

"Didn't you read the report?" Her tone was genuinely curious, not accusatory.

"I, ugh, I hadn't seen it." Truth was, no one had. He had quietly asked Andrew, who then made a few inquisitive calls of his own, but none to Giselle or her Watcher himself. Giles made it clear to keep it quiet. Buffy would be less than thrilled to know he was checking up on her boyfriend. He also didn't want to tip _Antony_ off, just in case he was indeed hiding something. And Giles was sure he was.

"I don't know specifics, honestly. It was hard for Tony to talk about. I guess they had been training while waiting for a -," Buffy stopped. She suddenly remembered how public she was. "They were waiting for a _friend_ to show and they were... mugged... by... some _one_. Giselle was hurt, but I think her trauma was more mental or emotional. She kept calling in the middle of the night. At first I was a little annoyed, but then I realized that if it were me, that's what I would do, too. I mean, that's what you Wat-, you, um, _guys_ are for, right?"

Giles smiled but she could still tell he was holding something back. "How is she doing now?"

"I'd tell you if I could get a hold of him," she said without thinking and sounding like there was an edge of bitterness. Giles raised his brows and Buffy's eyes widened. "It's just... time difference. Makes it hard to get into touch. Plus he _does_ have three … girls. _Three_! Remember how it was with just little old me? Triple that."

Giles looked her straight in the eye and spoke softly. "I'm sorry about sending Leesa. I really didn't want to overburden you- um, _Antony_."

"You'd rather he not have any," Buffy muttered, but Giles could still hear her.

Now Giles froze, watching her. He dropped his fork to his plate with a clatter. Leaning back, he removed his glasses and rubbed his face. "Buffy..." he sighed.

"I'm sorry," she cut him off. "I'm breaking our truce. I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, it's..." Fine? No. It wasn't. _Antony_ was a touchy subject for both of them to talk about and he should have known better.

"Hey." She held out her hand on the table. He reached out and held it. "I am having a great time with you. It's how we were years ago and as if we haven't been apart. I would like to enjoy that feeling a little longer, so let's just focus on us, okay? Just Watcher and Slayer. Giles and Buffy. Okay?"

He squeezed her hand and smiled when she returned the gesture. "I would like that very much."

After lunch the crowd went across the street to the City Market. It was a long building stretching down multiple blocks. There were craft vendors down both sides with homemade gifts, treats, and goodies.

Giles got distracted looking through someone's photography so Buffy meandered away. When he found her, she was holding a crocheted baby blanket with a sad look on her face. He stood back and watched her for a few moments. She wiped a stray tear off her cheek. She placed the folded blanket back on the table and started to turn around. Giles quickly focused attention on the booth behind him, hoping Buffy had not seen him staring.

Soon he felt her hand on his arm and turned towards her. She wore a curious smile. "Something you need to tell me, Giles?"

He gave her a confused look. She glanced sideways at the booth he had been pretending to visit. It was a selection of different female clothing. He hadn't actually paid any attention to the booth at all. "Oh! Umm," he looked around quickly trying to find something that would lend him an excuse. Buffy's smile was big and bright as she watched him become speechless.

He looked back at her with his mouth hanging open as if he was about to say something, but nothing came out. Buffy placed her fingers under his chin and closed his mouth. "Sorry. I didn't realize I was going to short circuit your brain." She took his hand and started leading him away. "Come on. Unless you actually want something."

"Umm, no. No. Let's go."

They walked together silently, Buffy still holding his hand. They glanced at the booths they were passing but not really seeing them. Buffy was the first to speak. "Ten months ago, I found out I was pregnant."

Giles stopped walking and the person behind him bumped into him. They both apologized. Buffy pulled Giles to the side, into an empty booth slot. "Buffy, I... I had no idea."

She smiled sadly. "I know. I was just ten weeks along when we went in for a check up. The doctor couldn't find a heart beat. They figured I wasn't as far along as they originally thought and ordered an ultrasound."

Giles saw the distressed look on her face and stopped her before she continued. "Buffy, you don't have to tell me any of this if you don't want to. I know it must be difficult."

"No. I mean, yeah, it is difficult. But I want to tell you." He nodded so she continued. "The ultrasound showed that they were twins. But they shared a placenta. Momo twins. The odds aren't great for survival. Take into account my level of activity, and," she looked down at the floor, "well..."

"Buffy."

She shook her head to stop him from continuing. "Baby A had fluid in his heart. His heart failed and Baby B followed. They kept me in the hospital overnight so I could have surgery the next morning." A tear slid down her cheek. Giles brushed it away. "I had to lay there all night knowing-". Her voice broke and he gathered her into his arms. A few people stared as they walked by, but neither Buffy nor Giles cared at the moment.

"No one ever mentioned any of that to me," he whispered. He had missed so much of her life.

"No one knew. Well, Willow. And Tony, obviously, but that was it. I wanted to tell you. I almost called a few times. When I was home alone at night, I would think, 'Giles would help'."

He pulled back slightly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"We weren't exactly talking then. I was also scared. Scared of what you might say. That you might say it was for the best. And I just couldn't... I couldn't."

Giles was shocked. "Buffy, I would _never_ say anything as such."

"I know that now, but my mind was so fried then, Giles. Plus, given why we weren't speaking in the first place and you not being a fan of Tony's. Like, at all. It made sense to me then." She stepped back from him and wiped at her face. He handed her his handkerchief. "Thanks." She dabbed at her cheeks. "I was alone and depressed and I wanted to, but I just couldn't bring myself to call you."

"Alone? What about...?"

Buffy let out a sad, almost nervous sounding chuckle. "Leesa was sent the day after the surgery. He was a little pre-occupied."

"My god, Buffy. I'm so sorry. If I had known-."

"But you didn't," she interjected. "And I got through. And I'm fine now. Mostly."

"Mostly?"

"I know you were watching me back there," she said with a knowing smile.

"Oh, umm, yes. Sorry."

"It's okay, Giles. Really. I couldn't tell you then, but I'm glad you know now." She wrapped her arm around his and lead him back into the market shoppers.

He glanced out the side exit and stopped. He smiled and pulled her over. "Look."

She smiled as she spotted the Ben and Jerry's ice cream shop across the street. "You wanna?"

"Oh, yes."


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter contains brief warm fuzzies. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Dawn told everyone they could split up for the rest of the day. They were all to meet back in front of the customs building at 7. Dawn had gone off with Jake and his family. Buffy was starting to feel a little upset at her sister's lack of attention towards her side of the guest list. But, it was Dawn's day. Heck, this was Dawn's _week_. No point in arguing with her. Besides, she was with Giles. And Willow, Mandy, Portia, and Alex. And that was most definitely of the good.

"Look, Mum!" Alex shouted while pointing at a poster on a wall. "Can we do that? Plleeeaaasssseee?"

Portia raised her brows. "A ghost tour? You want to go on a ghost tour?" He nodded enthusiastically. She giggled at his bouncing hair. "Well, if everyone else wants to go."

"I'm down," Amanda said.

"Yeah," said Willow. "That sounds pretty niffty. Buffy?"

"Nah. I get enough creepy crawly as it is. You guys go on ahead."

"Are you sure?" Buffy nodded. "What about you, Giles? Want to be a Ghostbuster?"

He chuckled. "I think I will sit this one out as well. But please let me know if you see anything of interest."

"Can you even slay a ghost?" Portia asked aloud.

"We did once before," Buffy stated. "But that was weird even for us."

"Oh, it's easy," Mandy said excitingly. "You just have to salt and burn the bones."

"Oooookaaaay," Portia drew out. "The next tour begins in 7 minutes. Should we go in?"

"Yes!" Alex shouted. She opened the door and he ran in.

"How did you know about the salt and burning?" Willow asked her wife as they walked into the building.

"Well, I met these brothers once..." the door closed behind her.

Buffy turned to Giles. Just the two of them now. She was good with that. Giles had been thinking a similar thought and held his hand out to her. She wrapped her fingers around his hand and they resumed their walking.

They visited the Powder Magazine Museum. It used to store gunpowder during the Revolutionary War. Giles was more interested in it than Buffy was. She then accused him of being a spy for "the mother country."

He said if he wished to take down "the Colonies", all he would have to do is turn off the internet. "There would be complete chaos. Rioting in the street. You lot would manage to take your own selves out."

They found their way to Waterfront park. Buffy tried to get Giles into the splash fountain, but he refused. He watched as she removed her sandals and danced around the sprinkling water. She came back to him all wet and hugged him, wetting his shirt as well. "Oh, lovely," he said dryly, but still wrapped his arms around her.

She took his hand and they walked to the end of the pier. They stood side by side, looking out over the water. He caught Buffy shivering lightly as the cool ocean breeze greeted them. "Cold?"

She pushed her way in front of him and pulled his arms around her. "I'm cozy now," she said over her should to him. Their eyes locked. They stared at each other for a few moments. Buffy's eyes moved to his lips and quickly back to his eyes. He looked away from her and back towards the ocean. She watched him a couple extra seconds before looking back as well.

Giles closed his eyes and just felt her in his arms. He gently tightened his hold on her. She squeezed his forearm back. He leaned his head against hers. She made tiny circles on his arm with her thumb. He turned his head and nuzzled her hair, breathing in the scent of her spray, reawakened by the water fountain. She turned her head slowly and he nuzzled her cheek. Then she nuzzled his nose. She closed her eyes and-.

"Hey guys!" Both Buffy and Giles jumped at the sudden bubble of energy that was Grace. "What ya guys doing?"

Buffy pulled away from Giles and turned towards the girl. She could see Ethan back a few feet, acting as though he wasn't trying to keep an eye on his little sister. "Just enjoying the view. What are you two up to?"

"Oh, we were just at the big pineapple fountain. It's pretty cool. Have you seen it?"

Giles placed his hands in his pockets. "No. Not yet." He glanced at Buffy who was still focused on Grace.

"Oh my god! Come on! You've got to see it. Its iconic!" She grabbed Buffy by the hand and started pulling her forward. Buffy reached out and grabbed Giles' arm, pulling him along as well. Ethan was behind him.

"Wow," said Buffy. "That's quite the grip you've got there."

"Gracie, careful." It was the first time Giles had heard the boy speak actual words.

Grace suddenly stopped and turned towards Buffy, who also stopped. Giles ran into her. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Grace's eyes were wide and looking at Buffy. "Sorry." She suddenly let go of her hand. "I tend to get a bit excited." Buffy opened and closed her hand and lightly shook it to get the blood flowing again. Giles brow furrowed as he saw and looked up at Grace. She smiled brightly again. "Come on!" She turned and headed back to the fountain.

Buffy and Giles shared a glance. "Problem?" Ethan asked.

"No. No, of course not. She just has a lot of energy and I'm kind of dragging about." Buffy started to follow after Grace again. Giles watched her go. He could sense Ethan next to him now. Turning his head, he saw the boy staring at him with his arms crossed. At least Giles assumed he was staring behind the sunglasses. Giles started to ask the boy what was wrong, then decided against it. He had enough trouble on his mind at the moment.

They caught up with the girls at the fountain. It did, in fact, resemble a pineapple. The girls were standing in it, giggling and kicking water at each other. Grace spotted Ethan. "Ethan! Get a picture of us!" Ethan pulled his camera from his back pocket and took a photo. "Mr. Giles! Come stand with Buffy for a pic!" She hopped out of the fountain and took his hand, bringing him forward.

"I'm not getting in there."

"Yeah, Grace. Don't even try. I'll just stand," Buffy stepped upon the edge, "here." She smiled up at Giles who was now standing next to her. "Come on, Giles." She turned his head to make him look at her. She smiled. He brushed a stray hair from her face, hand on her cheek. "Look happy," she said.

He gave a small smile. "I am."

They heard the camera click, bringing him back to the fact that they were no longer alone. "Another!" Grace exclaim. Buffy wrapped both arms around Giles' waist and put her head on his chest. He put his arm around her should and they both smiled for the camera. Grace squealed. "You guys are too stinking cute together!"

"I don't think they're together," Ethan leaned over and said.

"Well, they should be."

A ringing sound came from Giles' front pocket. He looked as surprised as Buffy. He pulled out his phone. "You have a cell? My how things have changed," Buffy teased.

"It's Andrew. Excuse me a moment." He walked a few feet away and answered.

"Want to see the pictures?" Buffy nodded and walked over to look at the screen.

The first one she saw was the last one they took. Her arms were around him and his around her. Both had genuine smiles and you could see the fountain perfectly. The next one made Buffy smile. She had one hand on his waist, the other on his shoulder. His hand was cupping her cheek. He actually did appear to be happy.

"We took this one of you guys, too."The third photo was a surprise. It was her and Giles standing on the pier when he had been nuzzling her hair. They beauty of it made Buffy gasp. If she hadn't known better, she would have thought that was a couple in love.

"Could I get copies of these sometime?" she asked quietly, still staring at the picture.

"Of course."

Giles rejoined the group. "Sorry about that."

"Everything okay in Merry Ol'?" Buffy inquired.

"Oh, yes. Just Andrew."

"Riiight," Buffy said skeptically.

Giles cleared his throat. "So, what are we doing now?"

"Well," Grace looked to Ethan, "we were thinking of visiting a cemetery."

"Why?"

"Whatever for?" Giles asked at the same time as Buffy's question.

Grace shrugged. "Ethan wants to. And he has put up with me all day, so I think he deserves it." She grinned at her brother. "You guys wanna come?"

Buffy and Giles looked at one another. She looked at him expectantly. He tipped his head and shrugged. She raised her brows. He nodded. She smiled and looked back at the kids. "Yeah. We're in."

They started walking and a few blocks down, Buffy and Giles fell back a little. "I thought you wanted a break from the 'creepy crawly'?" he asked.

"They were gonna go with or without us. I feel better if we are with them."

"It's the middle of a bright sunny day. In town. What do you think will happen?"

Buffy thought about it for a moment. She really just wanted to be in a graveyard with Giles again. The nostalgia was too much to resist. Why she couldn't just tell him that, she wasn't sure. She had nearly kissed him on that pier. She tried telling herself it was a heat of the moment thing, but the feeling didn't go away. Then at the pineapple fountain when they were getting ready for the picture. She had just hoped he would pull her to him. Then she thought of Tony and began to feel guilty. Realizing she had been silent a while and Giles was expecting an answer still, she said the first thing that came to mind. "Sex trafficking."

Giles chuckled. "Sex trafficking?"

"Sure! I mean, we are right next to the ocean. Easy boat access. And Ethan's a cute kid."

"Thank you!" he called over his shoulder, causing Buffy and Giles to laugh.

A few blocks later, they came to the graveyard of Circular Congregational Church. "Wow," Buffy sighed, and ran her fingers over a tombstone. "It's beautiful." She looked around. Beautifully carved stones with flowers at their bases. Some were marbled green with moss, some crawling with ivy.

"It's thought to be the oldest graveyard in Charleston. The earliest grave is from 1695." Ethan took out his camera once again and started taking pictures.

"Amazing," Buffy whispered as her fingers brushed over a carving of an angelic face with wings over the stone.

"It's called a soul effigy," Giles said from beside her.

She smirked. "You would know that."

"There's one on my mother's marker."

She looked up at him. "I'm sorry."

"Whatever for?"

"For... not knowing, I guess." They started walking down the path.

"Buffy, she's been gone for... good lord. 45 years."

She hugged his arm as they walked. "How did she die?"

"The most ruthless evil there is. Cancer."

"Tell me about her."

Giles sighed and ran his free hand through his hair. "I'm afraid there isn't much I can tell. She had a lovely smile, an even lovelier singing voice. She used to sing in the church choir. Until..." he trailed off. "She still went every week, if she wasn't in hospital. But she never sang. Not even at home. Unfortunately, that's all I remember."

"Does that make you sad?"

"A bit. It used to. Drove me to... things of which you are mostly familiar." They walked on in silence, taking in the beauty around them. Not far ahead of them, Ethan continued taking photos with Grace uncharacteristically silent, following him.

"I can't remember mom's voice," Buffy admitted.

"Oh, Buffy, I'm sorry." He placed his free hand on the arm she had wrapped around his. "I know how hard that must be on you."

"I keep thinking that I wish we had more home movies. But then I realize it wouldn't matter. They would have been swallowed up with the town anyway."

"We may lose some of our memories, but we will never forget the feeling of love we carried for them."

"That was deep, Giles."

"Well, I am a very deep man." They looked at one another then silently laughed. The sound of a camera click caused them to look up. Ethan and Grace grinned at them. "I forget how annoying teenagers can be." Giles winked at Grace and she giggled.

"St. Philips graveyard is right over there," Ethan pointed. "Wanna go?"

"Yeah, sounds fun. These headstones are gorgeous." Buffy brushed her fingers over a small medallion of the occupant's portrait. "The ones today are so plain. Impersonal."

"Our views of death and the dead have changed over the centuries. That is reflected in the headstones themselves." Giles moved away from Buffy and across the grass. "See this here? It's most likely from the late 1690's to the early 1700's. The skull and crossbones was the norm. Then here," he walked a few rows back, "the crossbones were replaced with wings. That was around the early 1700s. It indicated more of our journey from this plane to the next. By the mid-1700s, the look of the skull changed all together from representing death itself to – to showing what we hope for our loved ones and eventually ourselves." Giles stood with his hands in his pockets and three sets of eyes staring at him.

Buffy was smirking at him. "You enjoyed that, didn't you?"

"A tad, yes."

"Don't give many lectures from behind a desk, huh?"

"Not as such, no."

"It was impressive," Ethan offered.

"Does he do that a lot?" Grace asked Buffy.

"Oh yeah. He's pretty much knowledge guy."

"Cool," she said, almost distractedly. She looked at her brother. There was a question in her eyes that Buffy couldn't place. Giles had already turned and started looking closer at other markers and didn't see it. Ethan carefully shook his head. She gave a pleading look and he put his arm around her.

"Is everything okay?" Buffy asked. Giles turned around at the question.

"Yeah," Ethan said plainly.

"If something is happening, you can talk to us about it. Believe me, we are far from being judgy."

"We're fine." Ethan ushered Grace away and towards the exit. Buffy and Giles shared a look, unsure of what to do. Finally, he just held out his hand to her. She took it and they followed the kids out.

After a silent trip through St. Philips, They decided it was time for dinner. They found The Griffon, a traditional English pub. Giles had his doubts but agreed anyway.

Inside there were dollar bills stapled all over the walls. Most of them were decorated with the patrons hometowns. Buffy gave a dollar to each Ethan and Grace to decorate. As they waited for their food, the four of them decorated the cash. When they had finished, Buffy and Giles shared their artwork. Both had written Sunnydale.

The food was tasty. Even Giles had agreed. The waitress took it as a big compliment as she flirted with him. Buffy did her best to ignore it and the feelings it was bringing up within her.

When they left the pub, Buffy walked ahead of the others. She had her arms crossed, head looking down at the uneven brick road. The customs building was only a couple blocks away. There was ten minutes until they were due, but some were already there. Grace and Ethan went to join their dad and siblings. Buffy stood with her arms still crossed, staring at the customs building.

Giles walked up behind her and held her upper arms. "She was just trying to get a bigger tip, you know."

"Oh, she wanted your tip alright," Buffy mumbled.

Giles chuckled. "Buffy, you know it was nothing."

She turned on him quickly, causing him to release her. "I know that," she snapped. "And it doesn't matter if it did or not. It's not any of my business, Giles. I have a boyfriend, remember?"

Giles took a step back. "How could I forget?" He took a couple more steps. "I'm sorry." He turned and walked away.

Buffy almost called out to him. She knew she was being harsh. She was just as guilty, if not more so, in today's events. She was the one with a boyfriend, after all. She decided that they both just needed a few moments alone so she sat on a stone bench near the iron fence and waited for her sister.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, folks! I honestly tried to post multiple times yesterday and it wouldn't upload. I kept getting an error message. So here is...

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Once they were back at the property, Andrew met them before they even got to the porch. He immediately started rambling at Giles who said nothing. He followed Giles up the stairs and to his door. Giles closed and locked the door in Andrew's face. Buffy was standing at her door and watched as Andrew stared at the door dejectedly. He looked at Buffy. "What's climbed up his bum?" He narrowed his eyes. "What did you do?"

She wanted to answer but she wasn't sure what to say. Instead she just looked to the floor and squeezed her eyes shut. She felt the beginning stings of tears in her eyes.

"Buffy?" Andrew's voice was close to her and she looked up. He had a concerned look and Buffy couldn't handle it. She let the tears fall and hugged Andrew. "Oh. Okay. We're hugging now." He patted her back awkwardly. When a sob shook her, he wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Hey, its okay," he whispered. "I'm sure whatever it is will work out. He can never stay mad at you for very long."

"What if I ruined it?"

"Ruined what?"

"Hey, what's wrong?" Willow asked as she came up the stairs and saw Buffy in tears.

Buffy released Andrew and wiped at her face. "Just an emotional day is all. I just need to relax and I'll be okay."

"Are you sure?" Willow asked as she placed a hand on Buffy's shoulder.

She nodded. "Yeah. A nice, hot shower and a glass of wine and I'll be right as rain. Whatever that means." She turned to her door and opened it. "Goodnight, guys."

"Night," Willow called out as Buffy closed the door. After her shower, she sat on the bed. She wanted to hear Tony's voice, but it was the middle of the night, almost early morning, back home. Deciding she wouldn't mind if it were the other way around, she called.

The phone rang four times before a sleepy Italian voice answered. "Si, ciao?"

Buffy smiled. "Hey la amante."

"Buffy?"

"Expecting someone else?" she teased.

He groaned. "What time is it?"

"It's half past 20 hundred here. So... 2:30 there."

"Cosa ce di sbagliato?"

"Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to talk to you. I miss you."

"Mi marchi anche tu," he said with a grin. "Excited to see you soon."

"How's Giselle?"

He sighed. "She's... getting better. I worry about leaving her. Even if for a few days."

"She has Leesa and Kimber with her, too. She won't be alone. We need time for us, too, you know." She knew she sounded whiny, but at the moment she didn't much care.

"I know, amante. I know." He yawned. "I am going to sleep now. You should as well."

Buffy sighed. "Yeah, I guess. Ti amo."

"Ti amo, Buffy. E buona notte."

"Buona notte." She ended the call and sighed once again. It wasn't quite dark out yet and Buffy was feeling restless. Even after walking most of the day. She changed into her yoga capris and a sports bra. A run would do her good.

* * *

Giles lay in his bed staring at the ceiling. His mind was reeling with everything that had happened between he and Buffy that day. She had been unusually "handsy" that day. They had never been ones to hold hands or hug for no reason. Yet, today, she regularly held onto his hand or arm. And he had enjoyed it. He had spent so much time away from her the last few years that he drank in every ounce of normalcy she offered.

Then, at the pier, when she had wrapped his arms around. He had wanted to kiss her, but looked away before he acted. Only it hadn't been enough. He held her tighter and nuzzled her. Then she turned and he had been half a heartbeat away from her lips when Grace popped up.

In all honesty, he had been thankful for the distraction. Had it been just the two of them, he would have done it. But there was _Antony_ , too. Giles didn't like him and he definitely didn't trust him. When he had been selected as a Watcher into the new Council, Giles had high hopes for him. He had then taken up with Buffy in Rome and he became weary. But she was his Slayer. Always would be. He couldn't just stop worrying about her.

Then, there had been the funeral. He knew it wasn't the place to bring up his concerns about _Antony_. He honestly had not planned to. But one conversation lead to another, lead to another, lead to a screaming fight and two years of not talking. Bethany, whom he had been married to for almost a year at that point, had even accused him of making things up just to separate Buffy and _Antony_.

He had never seriously entertained the idea of he and Buffy as a couple. He had, of course, found her attractive. What man wouldn't? There had been a few fantasies, but they somehow always felt... wrong afterwards. He had never considered asking her out. To court her. But, suddenly, here he was; holding her, touching her, ready to kiss her.

The moment at the fountain also found him near kissing her. She smiled so sweetly at him and any thought of _Antony_ fled his mind. Then there were the graveyards. And the pub. They had been touching one way or another the entire time.

That is, until the waitress had started to flirt with him. He hadn't flirted back, not wanting to encourage her. But Buffy had pulled away. She had distanced herself and quieted down. So when they had reached the meeting place, he had just wanted to soothe her tension.

But he had apparently misread the entire situation. She turned on him, reminding him she was unavailable. He felt sick with himself. He had finally started getting back into a good place with Buffy and he had gone and screwed it all up. He wasn't sure what to do now. He would just take his queue from her and go from there. But for now, he needed some fresh air.

* * *

Buffy finished her run with a cool off walk through the gardens. It was dark out now, but that obviously had never bothered her. She had scanned the grounds for any unnatural activity and was not surprised when she found and sensed nothing. So, when her senses started tingling when she approached the house, she was a little on edge. She froze and looked around the yard.

"I'm here," a voice said from the porch, causing her to jump.

"Geez, Giles. Give me a heart attack already."

"You couldn't tell it was me?"

Buffy climbed up the stairs to find Giles sitting on the porch swing. "I knew it wasn't evil." She stood in front of him, hands on her hips. "I hadn't expected to sense anything. And with you..." she trailed off. She dropped her arms and moved to sit next to him. He gave her some extra room. "It's been a while with you."

He nodded but didn't look at her. They just sat silently on the swing together. He wanted to talk, to apologize, but he didn't want to make things worse between them either. Right now they were sitting amicably together. Why risk that?

After what seemed about five minutes of silence, Buffy moved over, closing the few inches of space between them. He moved his arm to the back of the swing, behind her shoulders. She laid her head against his shoulder.

"Buffy?" he whispered.

"Hmm?"

"I don't know what to do."

"Me either." She snuggled in closer to him and he dropped his hand to her arm, softly rubbing his thumb back and forth. "But I like this."

Giles kissed the top of her head. "As do I." He closed his eyes and inhaled her scent. "Buffy," he sighed, raising his head. She looked up at him. "You have _Anto_ -."

"Shh," she cut him off. She raised a finger to his lips. "Don't." He looked confused. "Just... us. Remember?" She trailed her finger over his jaw, looking at his lips.

"Just Watcher and Slayer?"

"Just Giles and Buffy." In half a second, his lips were on hers. It was hard and fierce. Buffy reached up and cupped her hand behind his neck, holding him against her. Giles shifted to face her better and deepen the kiss. She opened her mouth to him and both groaned with the contact. He put his hand on her hip and pulled her closer. Her other hand also went to the back of his head. She tried to get onto his lap, but then the swing moved and tipped them forward. Giles fell on top of Buffy on the porch.

"Umph!"

"Oh... dear lord..." he groaned. He pushed himself onto his elbows and looked down at her. She had her hands over her face and was shaking. "Buffy? Are you alright?" She nodded her head and a strange, almost strangled, sound came from her. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Concern was evident in his voice. He tried to get up and hit his back on the seat edge of the swing. He groaned and rolled to the side, laying down next to her. He turned his head and now saw that she was laughing.

"Are... are you okay?" she laughed.

He once again groaned. "Just my wounded pride." She laughed harder. "Are you hurt?"

She shook her head and started to calm down. "Oh, Giles. You rocked my world." It was his turn to laugh. She got to her feet and helped him stand. Once he was upright, Buffy continued to hold his hand. He brushed the back of his fingers across her cheek. She turned and kissed his palm.

"I'm not sure I can resist you," he whispered.

"Then don't." She leaned forward and gently kissed him.

"You'll hate me for this," he said in between soft, romantic kisses.

"I'll hate myself if we don't."

A knock on the screen door caused them to break their kiss and jump apart. Alex stood there with his face fully pressed against the screen, bright green eyes staring at them. "Can I have some ice cream?"

Giles cleared his throat. "What did your mother say?"

"Mums sleepin'."

"Oh." Buffy opened the screen door. Alex stepped back as the two adults entered. "Well, I guess what she doesn't know can't hurt her, right?" Alex giggled. "Besides, what are Aunts for if not spoiling their nephews?"

Buffy lead the way to the kitchen, scoping it out. There was no one she could see, so they entered. In the freezer she found three different ice cream flavors. Buffy and Alex had chocolate while Giles had strawberry. After the mess, which included Alex's face, was cleaned up, they all headed upstairs.

"Aunt Buffy, can I sleep in your room tonight?"

Buffy looked to Giles who had raised a brow and was sporting a smirk. "I, umm, I don't think that's a good idea. Your mom will get worried when she wakes up and you're gone."

"We could leave her a note," he said hopefully.

"Umm..."

Alex wrapped his arms around her. "Please? I miss you bunches."

Buffy looked back at Giles who was now covering his mouth with his hand. "Oh, how can I say no to that?"

"Yes!" He let go of Buffy and ran into her room, jumping on the bed. "Don't forget the note!"

Giles chuckled. "Oh, if his father could see him now. He would be impressed."

"I just hope he doesn't snore like him."

Giles stood close to her and spoke quietly. "If I told you I missed you bunches, could I get into your bed as well?"

"Get out of here," she giggled and playfully pushed him away.

He put his hand over his heart. "Already being pushed out for someone younger."

"Say goodnight, Alex," she said over her shoulder.

"Goodnight, Alex," the boy called out. Giles leaned down and kissed her cheek. He winked as he walked just to the next door down. Buffy sat on the bed next to Alex and sighed. " _Rupes and Aunt Buffy sitting in a tree..._ " he sang.


	7. Chapter 7

Since I couldn't post yesterday, and I want to stay on schedule, you get a second chapter today! Huzzah!

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Buffy was woken by pounding on the door and someone rushing in. She sat up right, ready for the attack.

"Oh, thank god," Portia breathed as she sat on the bed next to her son. "I was scared half to death!" She cradled him.

"You forgot the note," he mumbled into his mother's arms.

"Sorry, Portia. He asked to sleep with me and I meant to leave you a note, but we just sort of crashed."

"It's alright. Really. I'm sorry I barged in. At least you were the first place I came. I didn't worry long." She kissed the top of her son's head. "Come on. Let's get ready for breakfast." They both stood and headed for the door.

"Aunt Buffy and Giles were kissing last night."

Portia froze. She slowly turned around, completely shocked to find Buffy's hand over her mouth, eyes wide as saucers. "Uh, let's keep that a secret for now, alright, Alex?"

"Okay." He opened the door and walked out. Portia stood, still gaping at Buffy. "Mum!" he called. She snapped out of it and left the room, giving Buffy one last look before shutting the door.

* * *

Buffy sat next to Giles at breakfast. They both greeted one another as if nothing happened.

"Sleep well?" Giles asked.

"Very. I had a handsome young man snuggling me all night. You?"

"No handsome young men for me."

Buffy giggled. "So it was a rough night?"

"At first, yes." Buffy looked to him quizzically. "But after my rather cold shower, things managed to, umm, calm down a bit."

Portia sat down in front of Buffy and Alex in front of Giles. Portia couldn't stop staring at Giles. At first, he didn't even notice, just focusing on his breakfast plate. When he did look up, he did a double take, brows knitted together in confusion. He side glanced at Buffy, who was obviously _not_ looking at him. He looked back to Portia, still staring at him. He took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Just say it already."

Portia immediately leaned into to Buffy who leaned in also. "When I told you to kiss and make up, I didn't mean literally," she quickly whispered.

"Okay, yes, we kissed and Alex saw and I'm sorry about that, but I won't apologize for doing it."

"You did it?!" Giles choked on his eggs. Portia just shook her head and continued. "I don't need you to apologize, especially not to me. I'm just... in shock, is all. You two haven't even spoken since Xander's-" she stopped.

"Daddy's what?" asked Alex, looking up at his mother. She gave him a small smile and kissed his hair.

"It's just... complicated at the moment, Portia. I'm not sure what to tell you." Buffy pushed the eggs on her plate around.

Portia looked to Giles. "You are being awfully quiet."

Giles looked up from his plate. "Oh, I'm sorry. I was under the impression you forgot I was here."

Portia rolled her eyes. "Look, I'm not going to pretend I know what is going on here with the two of you, but know that you have my silence."

"Thank you," Buffy said, patting Portia's hand.

"What about you?" Giles asked Alex.

"My silence is paid in bacon and cake."

Portia giggled. Giles turned to Buffy. "Am I being blackmailed by a 6 year old?"

"Alexander Harris, Jr., Giles. I'd give him the bacon if I were you." Buffy handed her one remaining piece over.

"Pleasure doing business with you."

* * *

Buffy returned to her room to get her purse before they headed out for their final fitting. She was heading back to her door when Giles stepped through. He closed and locked it. "What exactly do you think you are doing?" she asked him.

"Oh," he stepped towards her, "I thought I'd do this." He cupped her face with both his hands and kissed her. She hummed and put her hands on his hips, pulling him against her. He opened his mouth and caressed her tongue with his. He moved one hand down her neck and the other to her waist. He walked her backwards toward the bed. When Buffy bumped into it, he turned them around and sat down. She straddled his lap and continued kissing him. His hands went to her lower back and pulled her against him. She moaned at feeling his arousal under her and moved her hips on him. He growled as he spun them around, laying her on the bed and hovering over her.

He thrust against her and started kissing her neck when someone tried opening the door. They both startled and looked to the door, as if they could see through it. Dawn was now pounding on it. "Buffy! Are you in there?! We are going to be late!"

"I'm so glad you locked that," she told Giles.

"BUFFY!" Dawn pounded on the door again.

"Just a minute!" she yelled back. "Balls," she muttered and dropped her head to the mattress. Giles chuckled and tried to get up. Buffy tightened her legs around his waist. "And just where do you think you are going, Mister?"

He kissed her nose. "Believe me. It's not willingly." She dropped her legs and he thrust one more time before standing.

Buffy gave a frustrated growl. "Tease." She held out her hand and he pulled her up. She walked over to the door.

"Buffy, now!" Buffy unlocked the door and threw it open, glaring at her sister. "Why was the door locked anyway?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "What? I'm not allowed any privacy now?"

"Not when we are going to be late, no!" Buffy turned to get her purse off the floor next to the bed. Dawn pushed the door open more and stepped inside. That was when she noticed Giles standing in front of the vanity mirror. "What are you doing in here?"

"We were, um, talking," he stammered.

"With the door locked?"

"We didn't want to be interrupted," Buffy responded dryly.

Dawn crossed her arms. "Then maybe you should talk when we aren't on a schedule."

"You've planned every minute of this whole week, Dawn!"

"Yeah! And Buffy and Giles fight club isn't until after lunch!" Both girls stood staring each other down.

Giles took a tentative step forward, praying for his own safety. "Umm, don't you have somewhere to be?"

Dawn looked at her watch. "Crap!" She grabbed Buffy's wrist and yanked her out the door.

* * *

"You and Giles seem to be getting along," Willow commented as she looked at her dress in the three mirrors.

"Uh, yeah." Buffy stood still as the seamstress pinned the sides of the dress. "Things have been... nice."

"Dawn said he was like her dad," Nessa said, sitting in an armchair, waiting for her turn to be pinned.

Buffy shrugged and gasped as she was stuck with a pin. "No move!" she was scolded.

"Sorry," she muttered. "Yeah, he kind of was, I guess."

"To all of us, really," Willow added, then she sighed. "I really do not look good in a short dress." She spun back and forth slightly, swishing the slightly poofy skirt.

"Oh, stop it, Will. You look gorgeous."

"She put me in pink. Pink! With my hair? Major clashing."

Nessa looked down at her dress. "Its really more of a peach."

"At least you didn't get stuck in the gray. Ow!"

"No move!"

"So," Nessa said, "what's with the touchy feely?"

Buffy looked confused. "Huh?"

"You and Giles are all hand holdy and arm touchy and smiley. I mean, I loved my dad, but..."

"Buffy and Giles have a, umm, _special_ type of relationship." Willow stepped from the mirrored platform and sat in a chair next to Nessa.

"Yeah. We're more like... partners." Buffy furrowed her brow. "At least, we used to be. I'm not sure what we are now."

"All done. Stand there. Next!" Buffy stepped down and Nessa took her spot.

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" Nessa asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I'm not sure how my boyfriend would feel if I paid that sort of attention to another guy."

Willow stood next to Buffy, feeling defensive of her best friend. "It's not like that with them. Yeah, they loved each other, but they didn't _love_ each other. They've been through a lot together. We all have. It tends to bring us closer. We're family." Willow held Buffy's hand. She couldn't help the smile Willow brought to her face. They may not see each other as often as they both would like, but they were still besties.

"I didn't mean anything by it." Nessa turned as the seamstress instructed, now looking at the two ladies through the mirror. "I'm just trying to get a feel for the guy. I mean, he's your family and soon will be mine, too, right?"

Buffy was about to respond, but just then Dawn entered the room. Her dress was simple, yet extremely elegant. It was a sheath dress in bright, shiny satin with a small train. It had a boat neck line and when she turned to face the mirror, Buffy saw it was backless. "Oh my wow," Buffy said breathlessly. Dawn caught her eye in the mirror and gave her a smile.

"Dawn, you look amazing," Willow stated. "And I'm gay so I would know."

Dawn chuckled. "Thanks, Willow." She studied herself in the mirror. She ran her hands over her hips and the stomach of the dress.

Buffy stood behind her sister on the platform. She put her hands on Dawn's upper arms and met her gaze in the mirror once again. "You look beautiful, Dawnie."

"I wish mom was here."

Buffy stepped up next to Dawn. She took her hand then laid her head on her little sister's shoulder. "Me, too."

"Hey, Buffy?"

"Hmm?"

Dawn smiled. "You look beautiful, too." She turned to her bridesmaids. "You all do. Really. Thank you so much for being here for me."

The girls all moved in for a hug, but was stopped short. "No!" the seamstress shouted. They looked to her. "Pins!"

"Oh. Right." Dawn said. "I probably shouldn't bleed on the dress."


	8. Chapter 8

Readers beware. M rating begins!

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

The girls met up with the other half of the wedding party and headed for lunch at Low-country Bistro. Buffy enjoyed actually getting to spend time with her sister. They sat across from one another and shared some of their "non-slayer" memories with the group. Unsurprisingly those stories were few, so some Slayer ones got twerked a bit.

"And the whole town ended up with some weird laryngitis and couldn't speak for days."

"There was a gas leak and the school just... exploded!"

"After the ground survey, the town was evacuated. And just in time, too, because it sunk."

When they got back to the house, Dawn went to make sure everything was set for the dinner cruise that night. Willow, Buffy, Portia, and Alex decided to walk through the gardens back to the inn.

"And how did little Alexander Harris look in his tux?" Willow asked, ruffling the boy's hair.

"Dashing," he replied, causing the ladies to laugh.

"Better keep Willow away from him," Buffy warned. "She has a thing for a Harris in a tux."

Willow shook her head. "My one weakness. That and caffeine."

As they exited the garden and headed for the inn, something caught Buffy's attention. She turned her head and saw two horses trotting towards them. She stopped and watched as they got closer. The rest of the group now noticed as well. Soon Buffy was able to identify the two riders, Mandy and Giles. They stopped a few feet away from the group.

"Howdy, pardners!" Mandy greeted in her best southern accent which was still pretty terrible.

"Hey you," Willow smiled up at her wife.

"Aren't you going to say 'Howdy', too" Buffy asked coyly.

"Hardly."

"I wanna ride a horse, mum!"

Mandy looked to Portia. "Can he? He can ride with me."

Portia looked from her little boy, to the giant horse, and back again. His eyes were positively begging. "Oh, alright. Just be very, very careful with him. I've only got the one." Portia lifted Alex to sit up in front of Mandy. "You do everything Aunt Mandy tells you to, yeah?"

"Yeah." He waved to his mother and Mandy slowly walked the horse away.

"I think I am going to follow them. Just in case."

"In case what?" Buffy asked. "The horse needs slaying?"

"Now why did you have to go and say that?" Portia headed off in the direction of Mandy and Alex.

"I'm going to return Merlin here and I will meet up with you ladies if you don't mind?"

Buffy pet the horse's neck. "Can I go with you?"

Giles raised an eyebrow. "You want to go for a ride?" She nodded.

"You guys go ahead," Willow stated. "I'm gonna try a nap. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Yes," Giles said, slight irritation in his voice. "I'm aware."

Willow gulped. "You are?"

"We do share a bedroom wall."

She blushed. "You heard all of that? Because Mistress of the Dark is only for special occasions!"

"Willow!" Buffy exclaimed.

"Thankfully," Giles started before either woman could continue, "I remembered to pack my noise canceling headphones. Or Andrew did, I should say."

"Where is Andrew?" Willow asked, eager to change the subject.

"He had gone with Amanda and I to the stables. He was helping brush one of the horses out when I left."

"At least he is finally relaxing," Willow said. "He has been on his phone or laptop since he got here. Sometimes both at once!"

"He is nothing if not diligent."

"Okay, Watcher-mine." Buffy made a face. "That was weird to say."

"It was strange to hear," Giles agreed.

"Where do I sit?"

"Probably best if you were behind me. Not sure I want you driving."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Giles, I have learned to drive perfectly fine."

Giles saw Willow shaking her head over Buffy's shoulder. Buffy turned to see what he was looking at. Willow feigned an innocent look. "Okay! I'm going to go inside now. You two have fun and I will see you before dinner." She turned and hightailed it up the stairs and through the door.

Giles moved forward on the saddle as much as he could. He moved his foot from the stirrup for her to use and offered her a hand up. She easily pulled herself on to the horse. She removed her foot so he could take place once again. She wrapped her arms around his middle. "Settled?" She nodded and they were on their way.

He didn't head back to the stables right away. They wandered the grounds, passing Mandy and Alex (with Portia not far behind). They circled the pond and, with Buffy's okay, took off at a galloping pace around the property edge.

Knowing that Merlin was getting quite the work out, they stopped by a wooded area on the property for a rest. Giles and Buffy climbed off the horse. He got into one of the saddle bags and pulled out a blanket. Giles spread it out on the ground. He looked at Buffy, who was smirking. "What?"

"You planned this, didn't you?"

"Actually, I _planned_ on reading." He pulled the book from the bag to illustrate. "I prefer your company." He put the book away. "However," he went to the other saddle bag and pulled out two waters and a bag of trail mix, "I'm not _completely_ unprepared."

Buffy smiled and sat down on the blanket. Giles joined her, handing over a bottle of water. She took a sip, then laid back on the blanket. She tucked an arm under her head and stared up at the cloudless sky. "Near perfection," she sighed.

Giles fidgeted with his water bottle. "Near?"

"Should have brought wine, Giles." He remained silent. Buffy opened her eyes and angled her head to see him better. He was just staring off into the distance. "Hey, what's going on in that big brain of yours?" He looked down at the water in his hands. Buffy sat back up. "Giles?"

"What are we doing, Buffy?"

She moved closer to him and lay her hand on top of his. She waited for him to look at her. "Enjoying each others company."

"For how long?"

"Well, dinner is in four hours," she said with a grin.

"That isn't what I meant."

"I know what you meant," she responded, the smile slipping from her face. "I don't have an answer for that."

"Nor do I."

"I can tell you what I do know." She got onto her knees. "I know I missed you." She removed his hands from his lap. "I know I'm enjoying being here with you." She straddled him. "I know that when you kiss me, nothing else matters." She leaned in and they kissed slowly, passionately. She pulled back with her eyes still closed, forehead resting against his. "And I know there is no where else I would rather be right now."

"Even if its me you are here with?" he whispered, barely audible.

She held his face in her hands and forced him to look into her eyes. " _Especially_ because it's you."

He reached his hand to the back of her head and kissed her hard. She responded in kind. Their tongues dueled, sliding against one another. Buffy pressed herself forward and he gently lay back, pulling her with him. His hands went to her hips. Giles grabbed her tightly as he moved his hips against hers.

Buffy moaned at the feel of his arousal against her. She shifted herself so that he was pressed against her own arousal. She continued to move against him. He growled and she broke the kiss, panting as she continued rubbing against him. They stared into each others eyes. Giles hands came up to cup her breasts. She tipped her head back and moaned as her twerked her nipples.

She sat up and moved herself down enough to reach his pants. He reached for her wrists to stop her, but she swatted his hands away. "Buffy -."

"Shh!" She popped open his button and undid the zipper.

"Buffy, maybe we should – Oh, Lord." All thought escaped him as she reached into his pants and took him in her hands. She stroked him a few times before releasing him. She started to remove his pants. He lifted his hips to help her. She pulled them just down to mid-thigh.

"I want you, Giles." Buffy said as she stood. She reached under her skirt and removed her panties. "Do you want me?" She dropped them to the side.

"God, yes," he moaned.

She smiled and got back onto her knees, holding herself over him. "So, what's the problem?"

"Should I go alphabetically? Christ, Buffy!" he called ad she moved so his tip was at her entrance. His hands went under her skirt to her thighs.

She chuckled. "If that will help."

"Are you sure about this?" he asked quietly, rubbing his thumbs on her thighs.

She leaned down and kissed him. He dug his fingers into her thighs to stop from thrusting into her. He didn't want to take the decision to go forward away from her. He didn't have long to wait. She held herself up with her hands on his chest and rolled her hips, taking him inside of her. They both groaned. Giles could feel her throbbing around him and it was intoxicating. He thrust up and she gasped.

She began moving. Slowly, at first, but soon picking up speed. Giles' hands went to her hips. He moved them up her sides and down her back. He noticed her breathing becoming uneven, along with her movements. He held her hips firmly in place and thrust up quick and hard into her. He felt her thigh muscles begin to jerk as he reached up under her skirt once again. He rubbed his thumb in small circles lightly over her clit. She gasped and bucked. He pressed slightly harder and she tightened around him, calling out. "Giles! God, Giles! Yes!" Unable to stand the tremors anymore, she collapsed on top of him.

He held her for a minute, stroking her hair and kissing the top of her head. She eventually looked up at him. She gave him a smile which he returned. Her eyes lit up. "How do you want me?" she asked with a smirk.

He ran his fingers over her cheek and brushed some hair behind her ear. "In every way," he said sweetly. She kissed him again. "But for now," he rolled her over. He wiggled his pants down a bit farther for better accessibility. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he entered her once more. "Christ," he muttered, burying himself inside as deeply as possible. He rested on his knees and lifted Buffy's hips up onto his thighs, her lower back lifted off the ground.

He thrust into her hard and fast. She gasped at the pleasurable pinch of pain and he hit against her. "Oh, god! Don't stop," she cried.

"Wouldn't... dream of it." He felt her start to spasm around him, bringing him dangerously close to finishing. "What should I, uh..."

"In, wanna feel – ah!" She cried out as she was brought to orgasm once again. Giles throbbed and jerked as he emptied himself inside her. They both breathed heavily as they recovered. He gently set her back on the ground as he sat back on his heels. "Oh, wow," she sighed.

"Indeed." He met her gaze and they both smiled. He laid next to her and pulled his pants up. Buffy straightened her skirt to cover herself up before curling into him. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head as she laid an arm across his stomach. "Are you alright?" he asked her.

She giggled. "Very." She tilted her head to look up at him. She brushed her fingers along his jaw then kissed him. "You?"

"At the moment."

"Oh."

He ran his fingers through her hair. "What's wrong?" She said nothing, both unsure of how to continue and afraid of his answer. "Buffy?"

"Do..." she sighed. "Do you wish we hadn't?"

"No, I don't." He pulled back. "Do you?"

"No," she said as a matter of fact. "What do you think that means?"

At first, he didn't respond. He actually considered what it could mean for them. Then he remembered that what he thought didn't really matter. She was the one with a boyfriend. One she had just cheated on. Whatever happened next was up to her. She was the one with more to lose. Though, if he lost her again... "Why does it have to mean anything?"

Her brows knit together. "It didn't mean anything to you?"

"I didn't say that."

Buffy sat up. "You didn't _say_ anything, Giles."

He sat up with his knees bent up. His arms were on top of his knees. "Buffy... the only thing I would change are your circumstances."

"Okay, well... we're on the same page then. She looked down to her hands in her lap. He reached over and placed his hand on top of hers. She looked up at him. He looked so concerned, worried. She couldn't help but smile. "I'm okay, Giles. Really." She squeezed his hand.

He squeezed back and gave a small smile. "Okay."

A sly smile crossed her face. Menacing, even. "Can we do that again?"

He chuckled. "Give me a minute."

She looked surprised. "Only a minute, huh? Giles the ste-," she cut herself off and made a face. "Okay, nevermind. Not going there."

"Probably for the best." Buffy lifted his hand and brought it to her lips. She kissed his fingertips and nipped at his thumb. "Evil temptress." A snorting sound pulled Giles from his thoughts, to the horse now directly behind him. "Should get him back."

"Merlin. The sorcerer. Interesting choice.

He stood and offered her his hand. She took it and pulled herself up. "How could I say no?" He stared into her eyes. She wondered if he was still talking about the horse. They kissed again. Slowly, sweetly, and then deeply, passionately. Merlin nudged Giles' shoulder, causing them to break their kiss. "All right, all right," he said, touching the horse's nose.

Buffy picked up her discarded underwear. After only a second long thought, she walked to Giles and placed them in his pocket. "You can keep those," she said with a wink.

"Not sure they will fit." He refolded the blanket and packed it away, along with the rest of their things. This time Buffy climbed on first, suddenly aware she had no undergarments on. Giles hopped on in front of her and they headed back to the stables.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the really late posting. To make it up to you, I will post the next chapter early.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

As Giles rode up to the stables, a brunette woman stepped out of the open double doors. "Hey," she smiled at Giles. "How was the ride?"

"Magnificent, Brittany. Thank you."

"I see you picked up a hitchhiker," she nodded towards his passenger.

"This is Buffy. She's Dawn's sister. Buffy, this is Brittany. She's in charge of the stables." The ladies greeted one another. "Better get Merlin back in." Giles walked the horse into the stables and down to his stall. Once inside, he slid from the horse. Buffy did the same.

"Now what?" she asked.

"Well, I'm going to clean him up. Want to just meet me back at the inn?" He started to undo the saddle.

"How are you cleaning him up? With a bath? Like you would a car?"

Giles chuckled. "Not quite. I'm going to get him undressed and then brush him out. You are more than welcome to stay if you wish."

"Nah. I'll head back. I'm feeling a little undressed at the moment anyway." Giles winked at her and she giggled. "I'll see you before we leave for dinner?"

"Yes, M'Lady."

"Ooh. I like that." She walked over and kissed him once again. "See you soon."

She said bye to Brittany on her way out of the stables. The woman had offered her a ride back, but Buffy turned it down. She felt the strong need for her mind to process the afternoon.

She was just entering the gardens when she heard two people talking. They were a bit far off, so if it hadn't have been for her Slayer hearing, she wouldn't have heard it at all. Curiosity getting the best of her, she decided to listen.

"I think we should tell him."

"Grace, no! That's crazy!"

"But, Ethan, I think he could help me!"

"Why? Why do you think that?" Buffy could hear the desperation in Ethan's voice as he begged his little sister.

Grace sighed. "I don't know. I just get this feeling about him. And Buffy."

"Oh, so now we are trusting her with your life, too?"

"You are being very dramatic today," she grumbled.

"Dramat-". He stopped himself short. He was clearly annoyed. "Seven years, Grace. Seven years I have been behind you. Supporting you. Watching out for you. Doing everything I can to keep you safe, to keep you hidden from those who will just take you away. And now you want to go blurt it out to two strangers? Risking everything?"

She sighed again. When she spoke, her voice sounded strained, as if she were on the verge of tears. "I just want some answers, Ethan."

"And we will find some."

"How?"

Now he sighed. "I don't know." Buffy heard a mumbling coming from Grace, but couldn't make out what it could be. Ethan responded saying, "You aren't and you won't ever be. You have me."

Buffy listened on a little longer, but it was silent. She couldn't help wondering what the two teens were talking about. Whatever it was sounded very serious. She hoped that neither of them were in trouble. If one of them was, it sounded like Grace. And for some reason Grace thought Buffy could help. And she would if she could, but what could Buffy possibly do?

It seemed as if it was something they had been dealing with for a while. Seven years Ethan had said. Seven years he had been looking out for her. But as her older brother, shouldn't he be doing that anyway? What could have happened to them seven years ago?

"Oh my god," Buffy mumbled. Seven years ago, Buffy had lost almost everything. Seven years since her home sunk into the ground. Seven years since she activated all the potential Slayers. Could Grace be...?

She had said she had this sense about Buffy and someone else. A male someone else. It had to be Giles. She had to be sensing Buffy as a fellow Slayer and the magic in Giles. But then why not sense Portia, Willow, and Amanda?

Buffy suddenly remembered the girl's strength leading them to the fountain. And Ethan's sudden weariness over it. Grace had looked positively worried when she realized what she was doing. At first Buffy thought it was just out of embarrassment for her eagerness at the moment. But looking back now, it sort of made sense.

Then again, maybe she was just misunderstanding the whole thing. Maybe she was forcing puzzle pieces into spots they didn't fit. Perhaps she should test the girl. Buffy could always throw a knife at her head, she if she catches it. She kind of always wanted to do that with one of the girls. But if she were wrong, Giles would be mad.

Giles. She needed to talk to him. He would know exactly what to do. After all, he dealt with this sort of thing all the time, right? Later, she decided. After dinner. Possibly before. When he got back from the stables. For now she would just go back to her room, (put on some panties), and gather her thoughts. After all, she had _a lot_ to think about.

* * *

He had sex with her. My god, he had sex with her! What had he been thinking? What had _they_ been thinking? Giles was lost in his own head. He knew he should feel guilty. Buffy was involved after all. But he just couldn't bring himself to that point. Instead, he actually felt happy. Complete. As if a part of himself had been missing for, well, forever. With Buffy, everything felt right.

So, no. He did not feel guilty. Yes, he did feel happy. Then there was that _other_ feeling. The one he kept pushing down deeper and deeper. Ignoring then pending doom that was doubtless to come. The one that kept reminding him that this would never work out. That they couldn't be together. That this was all just temporary.

But right now he was happy. Happy to be connected to his Slayer once again. Even if it was in a way he never thought he would be before.

* * *

Buffy stood in front of the mirror, wrapped in a towel, after her shower. She stared at her reflection. She didn't know what to make of the woman staring back at her. She didn't know what she felt.

Well, that wasn't completely true. Buffy felt many things. Joy, curiosity, worry, guilt. She just wasn't sure what the winning dominant feeling would be. She knew what it _should_ be; guilt. She felt a tad guilty for what she had done with Giles. Or, more specifically, to Tony. She had never cheated, not once. Not on him or anyone else. It was never even an option in her mind. Yet, she had been the one to push the boundaries with Giles.

She could have easily stopped him if she had wanted to. He had even given her plenty of chances to stop and she refuted each one. She hadn't just _wanted_ to be with him; she _needed_ to be with him. Needed to feel that closeness, that bond with him once again. True, they had never bonded in that way before, but now that they had, she wondered why not.

It felt so natural to her. It never crossed her mind that it shouldn't be happening. Not really, anyway. Afterwards, in the shower, she briefly thought of it that way, but it didn't carry much weight. Buffy and Giles just clicked together. As if they belonged.

Shortly after Sunnydale, Buffy had been talking with some of the Potentials turned Slayers. It was just random small talk. But a few of the girls mentioned they had been intimate with their Watchers. She had been shocked to hear this. Most were still teenagers. One had grown up with their Watcher as a guardian. They had not been intimate until after she was 16, but still! Buffy had mentioned that it was too weird to think about her and Giles being that way, especially while she was in high school. But all the girls had said the same thing; it was perfect. It had not felt weird or wrong to any of them. It was natural. Buffy had dismissed it all at the time as inexperienced girls, sheltered girls, not knowing the difference. But now... now she understands them completely.

This, of course, brought up both curiosity and worry. Curiosity about what this could mean for her and Giles. Where would this go for them? Realistically, not far, which is what brought worry. Worry about what this meant for her and Tony. Despite everything, she loved him. Truly loved him. They had been together for almost four years. He was sweet, smart, sexy, devoted. She realized she could say all those things about Giles as well. She didn't want to leave Tony. But Giles...

 _Ugh!_ It all made her head hurt. She didn't want to think about it anymore. She knew it was a serious issue that needed to be addressed, but couldn't she just enjoy herself for now? Couldn't she just pretend for a little while that she was truly happy?

* * *

There was a knock at Buffy's door. She opened it as she finished putting in an earring and smiled at the person on the other side. Giles smiled back at her. He stepped in and shut the door behind him as she walked back to the mirror.

"You look very lovely tonight," he said.

Buffy glanced down at her outfit. She was wearing a sleeveless, tea length dress with a solid black top and a floral printed black and white skirt. "Thank you. Not looking half bad yourself, Mr. Giles," she stated with a wink.

He straightened the navy tie that perfectly matched the navy jacket over the white button down shirt. "Did you have a pleasant afternoon?" He sat on the edge of her bed.

She smiled coyly at him. "You know that I did." She then thought of the conversation she overheard/eavesdropped on between Ethan and Grace. The smile slipped from her face.

Giles brow furrowed. "What's wrong?"

"How do you test if someone is a Slayer?"

"Oh, umm, well," he he took off his glasses and polished then with his tie, "at first we knew who some of the Potentials were from the Seers. They had already been recruited and in the process of training with their own Watcher. We had the coven in Devon find others that were previously undetected, much like you had been at first. Once they were located, we asked a series of questions and then performed minor tests."

"Minor tests? Like blood work?"

Giles chuckled. "No, not _lab_ tests. We checked strength, agility, reaction, speed."

Buffy sat on the bed next to him. "Ever have a hard time convincing someone they are a Slayer?"

"Sometimes they don't want to acknowledge it at first, like _someone_ I once read about." Buffy smiled at him. "Usually they have some indication that they are different or that they have changed. Eventually it is accepted." Buffy nodded at looked to the floor. "Why do you ask?"

"I think Grace might be a Slayer." She looked back up at him.

Giles sighed. "I admit, I had that thought as well. What lead you to believe this?"

"I heard her and Ethan talking in the garden earlier. She could _sense_ something about us and wanted to talk to us about something. Ethan told her it was too risky. That he had watched over her for the last seven years and would continue to search for answers. Tell me that doesn't sound like a Watcher/Slayer relationship."

"Hmm." Giles stared straight at the wall in front of him, thinking.

"Are you going to throw a knife at her head?"

Giles looked to Buffy as if he were insulted. "Why on Earth would I do something so recklessly dangerous?! What if we were wrong?"

"That's what I said to Merrick when he did it to me."

"Dear Lord." Giles rolled his eyes and shook his head.


	10. Chapter 10

As promised, second chapter posted early. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

On the ship, Buffy sat at a table with Dawn, Jake, Nessa, and Penny. There was once again an empty seat at their table.

"Giles!" Dawn called out. She waved him over. He excused himself from whom he was speaking with and walked over. "You're sitting here with us." She indicated the open chair.

Giles looked surprised. "Are you certain? I don't mind sitting elsewhere."

"Don't be ridiculous," Dawn said. "You're family. Sit." Giles smiled and sat at the round table between Buffy and Penny. "I'm so glad you came. I know I said it before, but I really am. You have been more of a father to me than," Dawn trailed off. "Well, anyway, it means a lot to me that you are here."

"Dawn, I have watched you grow from this little bundle of energy," he winked, "to this beautiful young lady before me. I couldn't love you more if you were my own daughter. I wouldn't have missed this."

"Oh my, that was so beautiful." Penny had her hand over her heart. Giles turned down his gaze and blushed. Buffy reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze.

* * *

Once the ship had set sail, Dawn greeted and thanked everyone in a welcome speech. When she was finished, the food started being served.

"So, Mr. Giles," Penny started, "Dawn tells us you run a school back home."

"Umm, yes. It's a private school for girls. And, please, call me Rupert."

"Rupert," she said with a smile. "What is the name of your school, Rupert?" She practically purred his name.

Giles was starting to feel nervous. Not only about the questions, but at the way Penny was leering at him. "Athens Preparatory," he replied.

"Oh. I haven't heard of that one."

"It's _very_ private," Buffy stated.

"Rupert, I would love to come visit your school sometime." Penny touched his arm.

"We don't generally give public tours." He continued looking down at his food.

" _Very_ private," Buffy repeated. "Ow!" Dawn had kicked at her under the table. The girls shot deadly glares at one another.

"So, what's for dessert?" Jake asked in a cheerful manner in an attempt to break the tension.

* * *

Once the main course had been cleared and the dessert brought around, the live band started to play. It was a light jazz band and perfectly fit the atmosphere. Buffy was sipping her wine when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up at Andrew who had his hand out. "Care to dance, M'Lady?"

Buffy smiled. "I'd love to." She took his hand and followed him to the dance floor. He placed one hand on her waist and kept hers in his other. They moved with ease. "Andrew, I'm impressed. You move so gracefully. I thought for sure we'd be stepping on each other."

"And you still said yes." Buffy chuckled. "Mr. Giles has been teaching me."

"Really? Now that I would like to see."

"Give him a few more drinks and I'll try." Both giggled. "I've missed you, Buffy. I know we were never really friends before, but you are like a ball of sunshine. You make everything brighter. Especially Mr. Giles."

"Aww, Andrew."

"These past two years he has been downright miserable. We lost Xander, we lost you, his bitch wife cheated and he lost her. Even though, honestly, good riddance. He's just been so... I don't know, sad, I guess. Lonely."

"Why didn't you call me?" Buffy asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Andrew pulled her closer so he could speak into her ear as others joined the dance floor. "Would you have cared? After what he told you about Tony, would you have even listened?"

Honestly, Buffy didn't know. The pain of Xander's death and Giles' accusations were all still so fresh, she probably wouldn't have listened. Then again, if she knew all Giles had been going through with his now ex-wife, she may have dropped it all and gone to him. Much like she had after Faith had died.

"I'd like to believe I would. I get what you're saying though. All of this has sucked."

"I'm gonna be honest. I was kind of dreading this trip," Andrew said. "I thought for sure you two would be at each others throats." Buffy bit back a small smile as she pictured Giles kissing her neck. "But you guys are getting along great. I'm glad."

"Me, too." Now she did smile. "I was nervous about it, too, but it has been good. I miss having him around."

"He misses you, too. We all do." They danced silently until the song ended. Andrew kissed the back of Buffy's hand and walked her back to her table.

Penny had moved her seat right up next to Giles and was leaning in as close as possible, giggling like a school girl. Buffy sat in her seat on the other side of him and moved closer also. She looped her arm through his and laid her head on his shoulder.

Once there was a break in the conversation with Penny, he asked Buffy if she had enjoyed her dance. "Very much. You taught him well."

"Oh, he, uh, told you that, did he?"

"Mmm hmm," she smiled up at him.

"Rupert, I would love for you to show me some of your moves," Penny purred.

"Uh, I, umm... alright." He disengaged from Buffy with a look and made his way to the dance floor with Penny.

Buffy pushed down the ridiculous feeling of jealousy she was having as she watched them walk away together. Dawn pulled a seat close to Buffy and sat. "Aren't they just adorbs together?" Dawn asked.

"Uh, sure, I guess."

"Do you think he likes her? Jake said his mom was interested. Think it could work with them?"

Buffy gave Dawn an incredulous look. "Are you actually trying to set them up?!"

Dawn gave her a look as if it was obvious. "Well, yeah!"

Buffy wanted to say something, but didn't know what to say without it coming off as suspicious. She looked back at Penny and Giles. Could he actually be happy with her? She was more his age, not to mention sophisticated. And single. Something Buffy very much was not. But Giles was... well, she didn't know any more. He wasn't exactly hers. And it wasn't as if she were in love with him or anything... right?

"I mean," Dawn continued on, "yeah, there is an ocean in the way, but so what? They could Skype and visit on another. Hell, maybe she would even move there! Not sure what he would tell her about the Slayers, though. Girls showing up all bloodied and bruised at all hours of the night. Sheesh! Talk about a mood killer."

"There would be a mood to kill?"

Dawn looked her sister over oddly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. It's just..." Buffy sighed.

"You miss Tony?"

Buffy gave her sister a small smile. "Yeah." She wasn't sure what else she should say. No, I miss Giles? It should be me out there with him? Tony who?

Dawn laid her head against Buffy's shoulder. "He'll be here soon, Sis. Don't worry."

But worry she did. After all, that was part of her dilemma.

Buffy started mingling to distract herself as Giles and Penny danced to a second song. Then a third. As a fourth started, Jake came and asked for a dance with his future sister. "I'm sorry for my mother," he said quietly as the gently swayed. "I didn't realize."

"Realize what?"

"That you and Rupert had a _thing_."

Buffy stopped and looked alarmed. "How did you know that?" she whispered harshly.

Jake smiled. "I didn't. Not really. I had a strong hunch. The way you two keep stealing glances at one another. Its like the cat and the cream."

They began dancing once again. "I didn't know I was being so obvious."

"I'm just slightly more observant than most folks. I'm gonna help you out." Buffy gazed at him quizzically as he lead them closer to the other couple until they were side by side. "Rupert, mind if I cut in and take this lovely lady off your hands for a moment?"

"Not at all." Giles stepped back and Jake stepped in. He winked at Buffy as he started to lead his mother away.

Buffy turned towards Giles to see him staring at her. She smiled. "Hi."

"Hello." He returned her smile and held his hand out to her. She took it and he held her close as they danced together. They remained silent as they finished out the song and through the next one. When that one ended, Giles pulled back. He remained a hold on her right hand as he lead her off the dance floor and on to the open deck. They leaned on the railing as they looked towards the shore in the fading light. They both took in their surrounding environment. The sound of the waves, the smell of the air, the feel of the breeze and the rocking of the ship. It was practically perfect. Buffy leaned her head against him. He turned and kissed her hair.

After minutes of silence between them, Giles was the one to speak first. "We should talk about earlier."

Buffy sighed. "Do we have to?"

"This afternoon," he continued, "was absolutely amazing. Getting to spend that time with you, being with you, it was beyond measure. I don't want you to think that I regret it. Not for a moment." He heavily sighed and looked down at the water. "However, I'm not the one currently involved with another."

"Giles-".

He continued on. "I understand that I have put you in a very difficult situation. I know that it should not happen again. Whether or not you choose to tell... _him_ about today's events, well..." he met her watery eyes and it nearly broke his heart, "I will support whatever you choose."

Buffy was on the verge of tears. She knew what he said was true, that it shouldn't happen again and he didn't regret that they had in the first place. So why did she feel as if she were being dumped? A tear escaped down her cheek and she quickly turned away, but not fast enough. His hands cupped her face as he made her face him. He brushed the tear away with his thumb. "What if..." she swallowed. Was she really about to say this? "What if I want it to happen again?"

"Buffy..."

"I don't regret any of it either. And I know I'm with-". She took a deep breath. "Being with you was, what did you say? Beyond measure. And I don't just mean the sex was good. It was, by the way. Passed good. Transcendent!" Giles chuckled. "But being with _you_... with _all_ of you... with Rupert Benedict Giles, I felt whole. As if you were a piece I didn't know I was missing. I want to feel that again. With _you_."

Giles ran his thumb over her bottom lip. He wasn't sure what to say. In one way, his heart soared! In another, it wept. "What about-."

"Giles and Buffy," she interrupted. "Remember? Just Giles and Buffy."

He shook his head slowly. "You know we can't avoid this forever."

"Just kiss me," she whispered.

And he did, passionately. As if there wasn't a moment to lose. In actuality, there wasn't. Their time together was short and limited. So best to enjoy it now.

* * *

"There you are!" Dawn exclaimed as she spotted Buffy and Giles reenter the dining room. "Where have you two been?"

Buffy and Giles looked to one another. "Umm, Giles and I were just out on the deck. Whale watching."

Giles head fell forward and he closed his eyes. Why couldn't she stop while she was ahead?

Dawn raised an inquisitive brow. "Whale watching. On the river. In the dark."

"We didn't...see...anything."

"Why are you two acting so weird lately?"

"Why are _you_ acting weird?" Buffy retorted, crossing her arms.

"Oh, dear lord," Giles muttered at the girls' bickering and started to walk away.

"Giles, wait!" Dawn called out. He stopped and turned back around. "You were actually the one I was looking for."

"Oh?"

"Dance with me for a bit?"

Giles smiled. "I'd be honored, Dawn."

Buffy watched as Giles lead Dawn to the dance floor. Portia came up beside her, looping her arm through Buffy's and following her gaze. "Making out on the deck?"

"Oh, yeah." Portia giggled, shaking her head.

* * *

"Giles, there is something I want to ask you. Well, something _else_ I want to ask you."

"Dawn, is everything alright?" He held one of her hands in his while his other was on her waist. They slowly swayed to the music.

"Yeah. Everything is just great. And I know I have said this before, but I am glad you are here. I don't have much actual family. Just Buffy now, really. Don't get me wrong, I love Willow and Portia and Alex, but you... you are more than that to me. In my heart, you have always been family. No doubt or exceptions about it. Even when we haven't seen eye to eye, I knew you loved and cared for me as I did you. I couldn't even say that about my actual father."

"Dawn, I have no doubt that were your father alive, he would be here with you now. He loved you. Of that I am sure."

Dawn gave him a sad smile. "Well, that makes one of us. But he isn't my point. My point is you. You, Giles, have always been a father to me. Someone who loved me unconditionally. Someone who was always there for me."

"Not always, I'm afraid."

"When it counted, you were. You have done so much for me and I am so thankful. But I have another thing to ask of you." Dawn suddenly looked nervous. She bowed her head.

Giles gently lifted her chin to look him in his worried eyes. "Dawn, what is it? Whatever you need, just ask."

"Would you... would you walk me down the aisle?" Giles froze and stared at her. He wasn't sure what she would ask, but that had not been it. Dawn's nervous look turned into slight panic as he didn't answer. "I understand if it's too much to ask and you don't want to do it. That's fine. Really. I-".

"Dawn," he interrupted. She paused. "I would love to walk you down the aisle." A smile started to spread across his face.

"Really?"

"Really."

Dawn shrieked and practically jumped on him, hugging him tightly. "Oh, I am so happy. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I was so afraid you would say no."

"Why on Earth would I say no to that?"

Dawn stepped back. "I don't know. Just worried. I'm a worrier. Oh, I am so excited! I'm going to tell Jake!" She took off back towards their table.

Willow stepped up next to Giles. "What did you do to make her so happy?"

"She asked me to walk her down the aisle," he said in a still somewhat disbelieving tone.

"She did? Giles, that's great!" Willow hugged his arm and leaned her head against him.

"Indeed. I'm still in a bit of shock really."

"I'm not. Well, I am a little. But only because I already thought you were walking her."

Giles looked at Willow. "Why would you think that?"

She stepped back to see him better. "Well, obviously. Who else would have given her away?"

"Oh."

"Come on, you. My turn for a dance."

Giles rolled his eyes playfully. "You lot are going to wear me out!"

"Oh, hush."


	11. Chapter 11

M rating ahead!

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

It was a little after 11 when the group got back to the inn. Alex had fallen asleep in the car. Giles offered to carry the boy up the stairs but was quickly met with a 'are you kidding me' stare.

"Slayer here, Giles." Portia said as she easily lifted her son. "I can handle this." She carried him up to their room effortlessly.

"I don't know about you, but I could do for some ice cream." Amanda rubbed her hands together. "Who's with me?"

"I think I'll pass," Giles stated. "I'm not sure how you could even still be hungry after all that."

"Slayer metabolism."

"You're not a Slayer."

"Shhh." She placed a finger over Giles' lips. "Ice cream," she whispered. Then she lightly patted him on his cheek with a giggle before heading towards the kitchen with Willow.

Buffy and Giles stood out front alone. "So..." Buffy stepped towards Giles with a sly grin.

He held her shoulders, keeping her an arms length away. "We can be seen out here."

"Would you like to come upstairs with me?"

"We can be heard up there."

"What if I promise to be very, very quiet?" she whispered.

Giles smirked. "Then I am doing something wrong."

"That sounds like a challenge." She gently pushed his hands away and stepped closer to him. "I accept."

"Temptress," he growled. Buffy leaned in and they kissed. Softly at first, slowly. Almost chaste. Giles kept his arms at his sides with Buffy still lightly holding his wrists.

She pulled back slowly and gave him a grin. She interlocked their fingers. "Let's go for a walk." She took a couple steps backwards, pulling him along.

"It's nearly 11:30."

"Are you scared of the dark?" she playfully asked.

"Bloody right! You know just as well as I do what is out there."

Buffy giggled. "Don't worry, Giles. I'll protect you."

Giles rolled his eyes. "My hero." They headed for the gardens, still hand in hand. After a few moment, Buffy leaned her head against his shoulder. Giles released her hand and placed his arm across the back of her shoulders. Her arm wrapped around his waist. As they neared the open center of the gardens, Buffy stopped. Giles started to ask what was wrong, noticing the alert look in her eyes, but she quickly silenced him.

She signaled for him to silently follow her. Just before the clearing, she stopped again, staying just out of view. She indicated for Giles to take a look.

In the clearing was Grace. She appeared to be doing yoga. If it hadn't been 11:30 at night, this wouldn't seem so strange. But as this was a 15 year old girls out in the middle of the night alone, it was a bit peculiar. They watched as she gracefully brought herself into a handstand position. She held the position for about 30 seconds before bending backwards to land on her feet.

"Stay here," Buffy mouthed to Giles who nodded. She stood from her crouching position and emerged from the shadows. "Grace?" she asked gently, not wanting to completely scare the child.

But scare she did as Grace jumped and turned to Buffy in a fright. "Buffy! Hey! What are you doing out here?"

"I always get so charged up at night, you know? Like I could run a hundred miles. Ever feel like that?"

"Yeah." Grace shrugged. "I like to come out at night. Do some yoga, exercise. Helps calm me."

"Ever do any fighting? Self-defense classes? Things like that?"

"Dad had me take some classes. He said I should know how to protect myself."

Buffy smiled. "He's right. Smart man, your dad."

"He put Ethan in boxing. He hates it, but he started teaching me some, too."

Buffy stood squarely in front of Grace. "Show me."

Grace blinked. "What?"

"Show me," she repeated. "I know some stuff, too. And a good sparring always calms me. So, come on. Show me." Buffy got into fighting stance.

Grace still looked skeptical. "I'm not sure I should."

"Believe me, you aren't going to hurt me. And I will not hurt you."

"Ooookaaaay..." Grace mimicked Buffy's stance. The girls began circling one another. Buffy threw the first jab which Grace easily avoided. They continued to circle as Grace waited out Buffy for the next swing. When it came, Grace easily blocked with her left and swung with her right. Buffy blocked and swept Grace's legs, but Grace jumped over it.

Buffy smiled. "Good job. Impressive."

"Thanks." Grace kicked her leg towards Buffy's ribs. Buffy grabbed the leg and held it. Grace forcefully jerked it. Buffy was surprised at the strength behind the move and she let go, stumbling. Grace took advantage of the off balance moment and swung at Buffy, connecting hard with her jaw. Buffy spun around and fell to the ground. "Oh my God!" Grace exclaimed. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! Are you okay?" She crouched down next to Buffy.

Buffy sat up and rubbed her jaw. "That's quite the strength you've got there."

Grace visibly paled. "Just the adrenaline, I guess."

Buffy looked straight into the younger girl's eyes. "It's okay. Really." She smiled, trying to calm the teen's nerves. "I've had much worse." She took Grace's hand and gently pulled her down to sit across from her. "Tell me, Grace. When did it happen?"

"When did... what happen?"

"I'm guessing that you weren't always like this. That you were once a 'normal' girl. But then, one day, something inside of you changed. You were faster, stronger, more intuitive."

Grace gasped. "How could you know that?"

"Because it happened to me."

"You?"

Buffy nodded. "And I bet if you close your eyes and concentrate, you would be able to sense it inside me. Go on. Try." Grace looked doubtful. Perhaps a bit scared. Buffy gave her a reassuring smile. "I won't hurt you, Grace. I promise. Besides, you're strong, remember?" Buffy rubbed her jaw for emphasis.

Grace closed her eyes. She focused all her attention on herself then started pushing it outward. Faintly Buffy came into sense. Grace started to smile. "I can feel it. It's faint, but it's there." She pushed out a bit farther and her smile faded. "There... there's someone else out there." She opened her eyes in a panic. "I can sense someone else!"

"It's me." Both girls startled as Giles spoke from the path entry. "Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you ladies." He stepped up to the girls. " _You_ , however, knew I was there," he directed at Buffy.

"I didn't know you were going to pop out."

"Once she started sensing you, I knew she would find me as well."

"Are you like me, like us, too?" Grace was fascinated to know she wasn't alone.

Giles smiled. "No, not exactly. I'm... something else."

"What am I?"

Giles and Buffy looked to one another. "Umm," Buffy started, "well, the exact term is Slayer."

"Slayer? As in killer?!"

"No! Well, yes, but only monsters!"

Giles pinched the bridge of his nose. He suddenly remembered why Buffy wasn't sent out on recruitment more often.

"Monsters? What monsters?"

"Vampires, werewolves, demons. If it's evil, we slay it."

Grace looked between the two, dumbfounded. "You can't be serious." She looked to Giles. "Is she serious?"

"What Buffy is so eloquently trying to convey is that evil is real. It does exist and in the form of vile creatures and demons that walk the earth. A Slayer is a girl with extraordinary strength, speed, and agility destined to protect the world from these creatures."

"Yeah," Buffy nodded. "What he said."

"Why me?" Grace's voice was small as she spoke. "Why did this happen to me?"

"That," Giles said, "I cannot answer specifically. We don't know how or why the girls were chosen as they were. It was theorized once that they were picked based on the level of demon activity in the area at that time, but specifics are unknown. Nor what made a Potential a Potential in the first place."

"Potential?"

"Why don't we sit somewhere more comfortable." Buffy stood and indicated the picnic tables. "This is going to take a while."

* * *

"Do you think she understood?" Buffy asked Giles as they walked arm in arm back to the inn. They had just spent the last hour trying to answer as many of Grace's questions as possible. They had finally decided to call it a night.

"I think it is going to take her some time to get accustomed to the idea. I think she is going to have a lot more questions for us tomorrow."

"Well, then she will have to wait because we have plans, Mister."

Giles raised a brow. "Do we?"

"Oh, yes. I have something fun planned for us." She smiled up at him.

"Do tell."

She shook her head. "Oh no. It's a surprise."

"I don't like surprises. They tend to get people hurt. Or killed."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "There shall be none of that tomorrow. At least I hope not." Giles chuckled as the climbed the porch steps. He held the door open for Buffy as she entered. He followed her up the stairs. She stood outside her room. "So, about that challenge..."

"What challenge?"

She smirked at him. "My ability to remain quiet challenge."

Giles smiled. "Ah. _That_ challenge." He looked down the hall toward the other doors. "Perhaps it is not the best idea to attempt such a feat here." Buffy opened her room door and took Giles' hand, gently pulling him into the room. "Buffy," he warned.

"Giles, the only person I share a wall with is you. So even if I make a small bit of noise, no one will hear me." She pulled him into the room the rest of the way and shut the door, locking it.

"I still don't think this is wise."

"If it will help ease your mind, you can tie me up and gag me to keep me quiet." Giles growled and Buffy grinned. "Oh, I see. You like a little bondage fun, huh? Or is that the Ripper in you?" Giles grabbed her hips and pulled her hard against him. "Perhaps I need some Ripper in me."

He kissed her hard and fierce, forcing his tongue into her mouth. He felt the slight vibration as she appreciatively hummed. His fingers gripped her hips hard as her hands clawed at his shoulders. Were she anyone else, there would be bruises in the morning, but Slayer healing would not allow them to even form. He wouldn't say it aloud, but a part of him was sad over that. He would love to be able to mark her.

She slid her hands into his suit coat and eased it off his shoulders. He released his grip long enough to let the coat fall to the floor. She loosened his tie and was about to let it fall to the floor as well, but he took it from her and tossed it on the bed. "I'll need that soon," he whispered. Buffy shivered as his breath tickled her ear. She tipped her head back as his lips and tongue traced down her neck.

Giles' hands went around her to the zipper of her skirt. He pulled it down and easily flicked open the latch at the top, letting the skirt fall to the ground. He pulled back from her collarbone as his hands slid under her shirt and up her sides. She lifted her arms as he removed the garment from her. He tossed it across the room.

His hands went to her shoulders and he ran the backs of his fingers down her arms as he looked her over. "My god, you are beautiful."

Buffy slightly blushed. "And you are wearing too many clothes." She quickly undid the buttons on his dress shirt then sighed, putting her hands on her hips. "How many layers are you wearing?" she asked as she spotted his undershirt.

He chuckled. "Just enough to drive you mad."

"Yeah, well, it's working." She pushed the shirt from his shoulders and tossed it onto the back of a chair. She started pulling the shirt from his pants and he lifted his arms to help her ease it off of him. Her hands went to his now, _finally_ , bare chest. Her fingers played with the light hair he had there. She leaned forward and kissed his chest. Giles hummed and stroked the back of her neck. She began leaving open mouth kisses all over him until she traced her tongue around his nipple. He tightened his hold on her neck and gasped. He could feel her smiling. She moved across his chest to the other one and repeated the attention.

Giles grabbed her face and pulled her up into a searing kiss. His hands made their way behind her and unclasped her bra. She hastily removed it, not breaking the kiss. Her hands quickly undid his belt and pants and he kicked them away along with his shoes, leaving both only in their underwear.

Giles picked Buffy up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked her the few feet to the bed and laid them both down. Buffy immediately climbed on top of him. She kissed her way down his chest and to his stomach. Her fingers slipped under the band of his boxers and she moved to pull them off.

Before he could even have a second though, Buffy took him entirely into her mouth. He gasped and bucked at the feel of her tongue on him. She pulled back and and gave him a stern look. "You better be quiet or I'll have _you_ gagged." A glint flashed in his eyes and Buffy smiled. "I'll keep that in mind." She licked him from base to tip before taking him in her mouth again.

She sucked hard and fast, pumping up and down on him. He started to tense up and tried to still her movements before it was too late. "Buffy, please," he quietly breathed out. He put his hands on top of her head to stop her, but even then her tongue continued its assault. "Good god, woman, have mercy on me," he growled, trying to keep his ending at bay. She slipped a hand to cradle his sack and sucked intensely on him. He could no longer hold back and groaned as he began emptying himself into her mouth. Buffy hummed as she swallowed him. She could feel him twitching both in hand and mouth as he pumped himself clear.

As Giles breathing calmed, Buffy kissed up and down his shaft before sitting up and looking at him. He sat up and leaned in to kiss her, but she pulled back. He looked at her confused, worried. "I've got you taste."

Giles half smiled. "I am aware."

"Doesn't that bother you?"

He moved to be closer to her. "Why would that bother me? I actually find it alluring." He held her face as he kissed her. She opened up and his tongue swept her mouth. Both hummed at the contact. She got on her knees and straddled his lap. Giles pulled away from her lips and kissed her breast. Her hand went to the back of his head and he swirled his tongue around her nipple before gently sucking on it. She gripped his hair and he nibbled before moving to her other one.

His hands moved down to her panties. He gripped one side and tore them, then the other. "I might have to take that pair I gave you back now."

Giles chuckled. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and twisted so she was now under him. His hand went between her thighs and he lightly ran a finger up her slit. She was already so wet and warm. A load moan came from Buffy as she bucked at the feel of his fingertip across her clit. Giles sat back. "I knew you couldn't keep quiet." He turned as if looking for something. He picked the discarded tie off the end of the bed and turned back to face her. "Sit up." She did as commanded. "Now, why couldn't you follow direction that easily when we met?"

"They weren't as fun," she smiled.

He covered her mouth with the tie and knotted it off behind her head. She glared at him, but there was still lust filling her eyes. He kissed her forehead as he lay her back down. He stared down into her eyes as his hand once again made its way between her legs. He made gentle circles on her clit with his finger and her eyes closed. A muffled moan escaped her throat. He couldn't help the small smile across his face. He slipped his finger down and into her. She thrust her hips against his hand. He slowly moved his finger in and out of her before adding a second. She was dripping wet making adding a third no problem at all. His thumb made its way to her clit once again as he started pumping his fingers in and out of her faster. She moaned and bucked even more. He was glad he went with the tie after all. Someone definitely would have heard her by now.

He leaned down and took a nipple into his mouth. He sucked on it then flicked it with his tongue. It drove her wild. She grabbed the pillow from underneath her head and placed it over her face. Even with the tie and pillow, Giles could hear her scream as she came, squirting her juices all over his hand. He removed his hand and quickly replaced it with his mouth, lapping her up. She didn't even have time to come down before his tongue was inside of her, stroking her inner walls. When he started to suck on her clit, she grabbed his head to hold him in place. Her legs squeezed around him as she rode out her second orgasm.

Giles gently licked and kissed her as she calmed down. Once her legs had stopped twitching, he kissed the inside of her right thigh. She gently ran her fingers through his hair. He came up and laid beside her. He reached behind her head and pulled the tie off. She took a deep breath. "Wow." She turned to face him and smiled. He returned it with a loving one of his own.

She leaned in to kiss him but he pulled slightly back. He had a twinkle of amusement in his eyes. "But I've got you taste," he teased.

"Actually, I find it alluring."

"You do taste rather divine."

He kissed her slowly, softly, then deeply. Once the kiss ended, Giles sighed and rest his forehead against Buffy's. She ran her hand through his hair. She touched his cheek and made him look at her. When his eyes opened, she knew immediately what he was thinking about. He looked sad, torn, conflicted. She sighed and her eyes mirrored his. Her lip started to tremble and she quickly leaned up to kiss him. She wasn't ready to think about the future just yet. She knew every minute they put it off, _she_ put it off, the worse it got.

"Come on," she whispered against his lips. "Let's take a shower."

"Buffy..."

"Giles, I -," she sighed. "Please?"

He laid his head on her chest for a few moments. Buffy wondered if he was going to get back up at all. Finally he sat back and shifted off the bed. He looked down at her. Buffy couldn't read him. She didn't know what he would do. When he reached out a hand to help her up, she inwardly sighed with relief. She hugged him tightly and he returned the embrace with almost as much strength. "You best not hog all the hot water," he said into her hair. She chuckled and followed him to the shower.


	12. Chapter 12

Surprise bonus chapter!

And it's entirely smut!

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

Giles was slowly awaken by a very pleasant sensation. _Very_ pleasant. A moan escaped his lips before he even fully knew what was happening. He thrust up towards the wet heat that surrounded his cock. His hands went down and tangled in Buffy's hair. He felt more than heard her hum. He held her head as he moved in and out of her mouth. Her hands went under him and dug her nails into his cheeks. Giles groaned and thrust slightly faster. One of Buffy's hands came back up and double tapped his stomach. He stopped grinding and released her. She emerged from under the covers with a smile. "Not this time, buddy."

She moved over his hips. Holding him in hand, she positioned him at her entrance. Slowly she eased herself down on him. She bit her lip to stop from crying out. It was the middle of the night, but she still didn't want to risk anyone hearing them. Giles was breathing deeply, trying to keep some control. Buffy held still a moment, her walls clenching around him.

Giles hands went to her hips and he started moving her. Once Buffy started picking up the pace, his hands went up to her breasts. Her head hung back as she rode him and he pinched her nipples. He sat up, holding her tightly. He kissed her as they began moving again.

He flipped them over. "Fuck me, Giles," she whispered harshly. He picked up her legs and put her ankles on his shoulders. He pounded into her fast and hard. She cried out. She took his hand and placed it over her mouth. He clamped it tightly on her as she held his wrist. He felt her spasms around his cock as her orgasm came near the tipping point. His other hand pinched one of her nipples, hard, and she exploded. Feeling the intensity of her sent him over the edge. He growled and bit his bottom lip so hard, he was sure it was bleeding. He thrusts into her a few more times, riding out the last waves of ecstasy for both of them.

He lowered her legs, but didn't pull away. He leaned forward and laid his head upon her chest. She played with his hair as they tried to calm their breathing. He gave her a few small pecks on her breasts as they calmed down. Within minutes they had fallen asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello! I once again want to remind you of the English to Italian via Google Translator disclaimer. So if it doesn't make sense, sorry.

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

Buffy woke with a groan. Her back ached. She tried to move and stretch, but something was pressing her down. Opening her eyes she saw a mess of wavy hair laying on her chest. Giles arms were wrapped tightly around her back, like he was hugging a pillow. Something he must have thought she was. His head was on her chest while the rest of him was on top of her and stretched between her legs. No wonder her back hurt. Though his was probably worse.

She ran her fingers through his hair. Though she ached, she wasn't quite ready to wake him up yet. It was such a peaceful, cozy moment. She racked her nails along the back of his neck and he moaned. He slightly moved his head and his stubble scraped against her. The sensation caused her to chuckle. He turned his head slightly more and kissed her chest a few times before looking up at her. He gave her a sleepy grin. "Good morning." he said in a husky voice.

She smiled back. "Good morning. Sleep well?"

He chuckled. "Mmm. Not every morning I wake up between the legs of a beautiful woman."

"Pity."

"Indeed." She flicked his ear. "Ow! Not as nice."

She giggled. There was a small knock at the door. "Buffy?" Willow asked softly. "Are you awake?"

Giles tensed but Buffy just gently rubbed his back. "Yeah, Will. Not dressed though. What's up?"

"We were going to head out to the Isle of Palms for the day. Want to come?"

"Sorry, Will. I've got some sight seeing plans with Giles already. But we will definitely bond at the bachelorette party tonight, promise."

"Do you know where Giles is? Andrew has been looking for him and he isn't in his room."

Giles looked up at Buffy with a curious expression. "I just woke up," Buffy replied. "Unless you think Giles is in here, how would I know where he is?"

"Well, if you see him, let him know Andrew is looking for him. He is coming with us to the island. Are you coming down for breakfast?"

Giles hung his head. He loved Willow, but couldn't she just go?

"Yeah, just give us-ME!" Giles head shot up. "Just give me a few minutes." Buffy bit her lip.

If Willow had heard anything odd, she didn't point it out. "Okay, I'll save you a seat."

Buffy heard Willow head down the stairs. "Smooth," Buffy mumbled. She looked at Giles. "Hey, by the way, Andrew is looking for you."

"Really? Well, thank you for telling me." He smiled at her and she giggled. He tried to get up and froze. "Oh good god," he groaned.

"Doesn't seem the best way to wake up now, does it?"

* * *

Buffy headed out first to make sure the coast was clear. She waved Giles out and he rushed to his room to change and freshen up. Buffy went downstairs to meet Willow for breakfast.

It was just Willow and Portia in the dining area when Buffy got down there. "Where is everyone?" Buffy asked.

Willow spoke up. "Mandy and Alex are out cruising on a golf cart around the grounds. Andrew is off playing 'Where in the World is Mr. Rupert Giles?' who still has not been located. Hope he is okay."

"I'm sure he's fine," Buffy stated. "Probably just went out for a walk or ride or something."

"Or something," Portia said with a grin. Willow looked oddly at Portia and Buffy's eyes went wide. The smile slipped from her face and she cleared her throat. "Probably a walk, yeah."

Willow looked between the two. "Am I missing something?"

"No," but replied in unison.

"Okay, now I _know_ I'm missing something," Willow shifted in her seat out of intrigue. "Spill it. What's going on?"

Buffy sat in the chair next to Portia, opposite Willow. "It's nothing, Willow. Really."

Willow put on her resolve face. Buffy looked down at the table. Willow turned it on Portia. The woman swallowed nervously. She quickly glanced at Buffy then back. "I'm sorry, Will," Portia said. "I promised my silence."

Willow's resolve face turned to worry face. "Silence? Is everything okay? Is he ill?"

"He's not ill. He's okay," Buffy reassured.

"Then why won't you tell me, Buffy?" Willow asked, sadly.

"There's just... I can't. Not yet. I'm sorry."

"But... you will? Eventually?"

Buffy gave her a sad smile. "If I can, yes."

"You're not fighting again, are you?"

Buffy chuckled. "No, we are not fighting."

"Okay, good, cuz I don't think I can handle the stress of a Buffy/Giles knock down – drag out the rest of the week." Buffy reached her hand across the table and patted Willow's with a smile.

While she was up getting her coffee and a bagel, Giles entered the dining area. Willow lept out of her seat and slammed into him with a hug. He huffed in surprise and looked to both Buffy and Portia for an answer, but Willow spoke first.

"Where _were_ you? Andrew has been looking for you everywhere for over an hour. We were so worried!"

"I, uh, I went for a walk."

Willow pulled back. "But you've just showered."

"And then I took a shower," Giles added. He quickly glanced at Buffy, but Willow saw it.

Willow looked between the three of them again. "This is me not knowing the thing again, isn't it?"

"What?" Giles asked, generally confused.

"Buffy won't tell me what's wrong with you!"

"Willow! I told you, there is nothing wrong with him!"

"Wrong with _me_?"

"Then why the secrets? Is he dying? Are you dying?!"

"Buffy?" Giles asked, not knowing what was happening.

"Ugh! We kissed, okay? Giles and I kissed. Alex saw us the other night and then last night on the boat. Are you happy now, Willow?!" Buffy stormed off leaving three shocked faces in her wake.

The three stood there in silence for near a minute. No one really knew what to say.

Except Willow.

"So... you're not dying, right?"

* * *

Buffy rushed up to her room and shut the door. She couldn't believe she just blurted that out in front of everyone. Well, Willow, Portia, and Giles. And even then Willow was the only one who didn't know. At least she hadn't mentioned they had slept together. She was in such trouble.

She jumped at the knock on the door. "Buffy? Can I talk to you, please?" Willow softly spoke through the door.

Buffy sighed. She reached out and turned the knob, revealing her sad looking friend on the other side. She stepped back. "Come on in, Will."

Willow walked in and Buffy shut the door behind her. "I'm sorry, Buffy. Really. I... I don't even know. I got so worried and... We had no warning with Xander. It just... It just happened. And... Giles..."

Buffy crossed her arms over her chest. "I told you there was nothing to worry about. That everything was fine."

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." The two friends stood apart and watched one another. Buffy was the first to look away. Willow stepped slightly closer. "Are you okay?"

Buffy nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"No," Willow said, stepping closer and putting her hands on Buffy's arms. "I mean... are you okay?" Her eyes stared into Buffy's trying to convey her exact meaning. Buffy's bottom lip slightly started to tremble. Willow wrapped her arms around Buffy as her friend silently cried. "Oh, Buffy." She stroked her hair until Buffy pulled away, wiping a tear off her cheek. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I wouldn't even know what to say."

"Well... was it a nice kiss?"

Buffy chuckled. She sat down on the edge of the bed. "Yes. It was a nice kiss."

Willow sat next to her. "How many times have you kissed? Just the two times?" Buffy bit her lip and looked to the floor. "Okay, more than twice. Don't need specifics. Did you..." Willow trailed off and Buffy squeezed her eyes shut. "Did you break up with Tony?"

Her head shot up to Willow's gaze. "No!" She wasn't sure why she was so adamant about that.

"Oh. Are you going to tell him?"

Buffy slightly shook her head. "I don't know, Will. I don't know what's happening. I don't know what I'm doing. I don't know what I'm feeling... I just don't know." Buffy stared at the floor. "Actually, I do know something. I know that I like this... whatever it is, with Giles."

"Do you love him?" Buffy's eyes went wide and she looked panicked. "Okay! Okay! Question too big. Nevermind. Nevermind. How about Tony? Do you still love him?"

"I do," she whispered. She looked at her hands. "God, I'm screwing everything up."

"Buffy..."

"No, I am. Someone's going to get hurt. At least _that_ I know." Her phone started to ring. Buffy stood and walked to the vanity where her phone was laying. She chuckled sadly as she read the screen. "Speak of the devil," she muttered. She lifted the phone to her ear. "Hey, Tony."

* * *

Giles stepped out onto the porch. The air was already thick with humidity. It was like walking into wool. He stood at the top of the steps and put his hands in his pockets, looking out across the yard. He wanted to go to Buffy and comfort her, but knew that now was not the time. Willow was up there and that was enough. He knew if he himself could not help, Willow would. Portia had not said anything to Giles. She gave him a small sad smile and a hug, but that was all. She had left after that, presumably to go find Alex.

"Mr. Giles!" Andrew came rushing up from around the house. "Where have you been? I have been looking for you everywhere!"

"Sorry, Andrew. Just needed some fresh air." At the look on Andrew's face, Giles tensed. "What is it?"

"We have a little situation."

"How little?"

Andrew looked around to see if they were alone. Unsatisfied, he grabbed Giles arm and began leading him down the steps and away from the house. Half way between the house and the garden, Andrew spoke quietly. "Wesley sent Carl and Trish to check on Giselle. With orders for a full check out."

"What? Why?"

"He was concerned there was no report on the incident. He wanted to be sure she was okay."

Giles sighed and ran his left hand through his hair. "So much for keeping it quiet," he muttered.

"It gets worse." Giles gave him his full attention. "Tony was less than thrilled with the situation."

"I would imagine so."

"He didn't want her to go. He kept insisting she was fine. Trish eventually talked Giselle into consenting, even against Tony's will."

"Why would he not want her checked out?"

Andrew shrugged. "As far as we know, there's nothing wrong with her. I mean, they are waiting on blood test to come-".

"Blood tests?! Good god, Wesley! No wonder he's upset." He sighed. "When are the tests due back?"

Andrew started to answer but did a double take to the porch. Willow was standing there with her arms crossed, staring at the pair of them. "Umm... I..." he was distracted by the glare Willow was sending.

Giles looked behind him to see what held Andrew's attention. Upon seeing Willow, his chest tightened. "This isn't going to end well." He started towards her and she to him. They met half way and stood in front of one another. "Willow," he stated simply.

Willow shot a side glare at Andrew. He visibly swallowed. "I'm... just gonna go... anywhere else." He took off for the house.

Willow shifted her attention back to Giles. "What are your intentions?"

"My intentions?"

"Yes. I know you aren't a fan of Tony's. And right now I'm almost positive he isn't a fan of yours. Are you just trying to break them up?"

"Break them... no! Of course not!"

"Then what are you doing? Do you actually care for her or is this just acting out some repressed fantasy?"

Giles gasped. "Willow! God no! How could you think that of me? Of course I care for Buffy. I always have, you know that."

Willow reached into her pocket and pulled out Giles' tie from last night. He swallowed at the sight. "What's your endgame, Giles?" He tried speaking but didn't know what to say. "Buffy is my best friend," she whispered. "I love her and you dearly. But by goddess, Giles-."

Giles took her hand holding the tie in between both of his. "I care for her more than you know. I would do anything to protect her. I don't want to hurt her."

Willow looked into his eyes. She knew that he believed what he was saying. She gently pulled her hand free of his, leaving the tie in his grasp. "You already are." She turned and headed back inside.

* * *

"Hey, Tony." Willow's eyes widened at the greeting. Talk about awkward timing. Buffy's expression changed and Willow's subconsciously mimicked it. "Tony... Tony, I... Stop! Rallenta! You know I can't understand you when you talk to fast."

" _Are you with Giles?"_

Buffy froze. "What?" she whispered.

" _Giles. Is he there with you?"_

"He's here, yeah, but not here here right now. Why do you ask about Giles?" Willow's eyes went wide again.

" _He sent people after Giselle."_

Buffy's brow creased. "What does that mean?"

" _Two of the council came to take Giselle."_

Buffy was silent a moment. "I still don't understand. Giles wouldn't just-".

" _He is the one in charge of the Council, is he not?"_ Tony was getting louder with each sentence.

Buffy turned her back and Willow looked away. Something on the nightstand caught her eye and she cocked her head.

"No," Buffy replied. "I mean, yeah, he is, but he's here. Wesley's running things right now."

Willow glanced over her shoulder at Buffy who still was not facing her. She slowly reached out her hand and picked up the tie off of the nightstand. She studied it and her eyes widened. It was Giles' tie from last night. She remembered the very pretty shade of blue. She suddenly understood Buffy's predicament just slightly better. She put the tie into her pocket and got up to leave the room.

" _He was behind it and I know this."_

"Behind what exactly? I still don't understand." Buffy turned at the click of the door and saw that Willow had left. "Where did they take Giselle?"

" _They took her to get checked. Did you tell him Giselle was injured?"_

Buffy felt as if she had done something wrong but she couldn't be sure what. Well, besides the obvious. "I mentioned it, yeah. He asked why you weren't here. I said you were concerned about Giselle and he didn't know anything about it. Didn't you turn in a report?"

" _Why would I do that?!"_

"Umm, because she was injured."

" _The Council does not need to know every little thing that happens with_ MY _Slayers. I am sure Giles did not report every time you sneezed."_

"That's not fair! It was different back then and you know it! Plus, Giselle was injured badly enough for you to be concerned so, yeah, I thought you actually wrote it up!" Buffy yelled into the phone.

The other end stayed silent. If it were not for his heavy breathing, she would have thought he had hung up. After moments of silence, Tony spoke. _"Mi dispiace. I should not have yelled at you."_ His voice still sounded strained.

"Is she okay?"

Tony sighed. _"She is good."_

"So I will still be expecting to see you this weekend, right?"

" _Si,"_ he said with a smile. _"Saro li."_

Buffy smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "Grande. I'll see you soon. Ti amo."

" _Ti amo, Buffy."_

* * *

Giles sat on the steps, looking down at the tie he held in his hands. Everything was going to shit. The sound of gravel crunch caused him to look up. The town car parked in front of the inn and Christian got out of the driver's seat. He gave a big smile. "Good morning, Mr. Giles! Are you ready for today?"

"What exactly _are_ we doing today?" Giles asked.

"Don't you tell him!" Buffy's voice called out from inside. She was just pushing the screen door open to emerge. She had on a little pair of linen shorts and a cute tank with dressy sandals. Giles couldn't help but think she look gorgeous. "It's a surprise, Christian. Don't spoil it."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Ma'am."

"Ugh," Buffy groaned. "Please don't with the ma'am. I am not _that_ old."

Giles stood to greet her. "Everything alright?" he asked.

Buffy sighed and placed her hands on her hips. "Yeah. I think. I don't know." She pressed her hand to her forehead and looked across the yard. "So," she dropped her hand and met his eyes, "we are going to be out for the day. Got everything you need?"

"It would be helpful to know where I am going precisely."

"Out," she said with a nod.

"Out where?"

"Out there!" she flourished her arm out to the vast open.

"Well, at least you aren't being vague about it."

"Trust me, Mr. Giles," Christian said as he held the door open for them. "You'll love it."


	14. Chapter 14

Hey hey hey! Another reminder that while this story is set in 2010, my attractions and locations are 2017, along with the menu list.

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

The first ten minutes of the trip were spent in silence. Giles could tell there was something on her mind, but he didn't want to push her. He knew she would mention it when she felt ready. Instead he looked out the window of the town car as they drove down highway 61. The sight was truly beautiful. Large trees canopied the road from both sides. Spanish moss hung from the branches. The sun peeked through in certain spots, shining like light from god upon the road.

"Giles," Buffy said softly. He turned to look at her. She was looking out her own window. "Did you send people to take Giselle?"

He closed his eyes. He had assumed _Antony_ had called Buffy to tell her all about the blunder. Or that he would if he hadn't yet. "No. I did not. Andrew informed me of Wesley's actions this morning. I'm sorry, Buffy. If I had known..." If he had known, what? He wasn't sure if he would have stopped it himself, to be honest. He would have gone about it in a more responsible way, though.

"Was all of that really necessary?" She finally turned to look at him.

"Honestly, it was out of concern. Wesley was worried about her condition due to the fact that... her _Watcher_ , had stayed behind to look after her. It sounded much worse at the time."

Buffy looked back out her window. "That was how he made it sound," she muttered. She stared out her window a few minutes longer in silence. "How is she?"

Giles sighed. "She appears to be in good condition. Nothing bruised or broken, moves well, strong, everything seems intact."

Buffy sighed. "Then why didn't he come?" Giles didn't have a good answer so he stayed silent. Buffy turned towards him once again. "What more do you know?"

He cocked his head. "What do you mean?"

"Really, Giles? You're the Council Head. You know more than most. What more do you know?"

It was Giles turn to sigh and look out his window. Buffy wasn't sure he was going to answer her at first. "Willow asked me if I was trying to break you and... _him_ up."

"What?"

"Miss Summers, ah, Buffy?"

"Yes, Christian?" She had kind of forgotten about him up there.

"Would you like me to put the partition up?" He looked in the review mirror at her.

She gave him a small smile. "Yes, please. Thanks." The window went up, giving her and Giles some privacy. "Willow asked you what?" Giles reached into his pocket and pulled out the tie that had been left on the nightstand. Buffy gently took it from his hands. "Okay... I'm missing something."

"Willow found that in your room. I forgot it on the table next to the bed. She was quite angry with me, actually."

"Oh."

"She asked what my intentions were. If I had plans to break the two of you up."

"What... did you say?"

"What do you think I said?" he asked desperately.

Buffy ran the tie through her fingers. "I think you told her..." she paused. "I think you told her that you would never do anything to hurt me." She looked up at him to see a small half smile upon his face.

"As a matter of fact, yes. I did tell her that."

"Got it in one," she replied with a grin.

The smile slowly slipped from his features. "Please remember that."

Buffy took a deep breath. "What do you know?"

"I know that _Antony_ called the office on Saturday morning to confirm he was officially on vacation and off duty from the girls. That they were to be given the week off as well until his return."

Buffy clenched her jaw and swallowed but didn't look away. "What else?"

"Buffy..."

"What else, Giles? Tell me."

"Andrew called Leesa and Kimber. They didn't know he had stayed behind."

Buffy gave a short, nervous chuckle and turned away again. "Did Giselle know?" Giles groaned. He knew she would ask that. "I'll take that as a yes."

"He-," Giles stopped himself.

"He what?"

"He was there when Carl and Trish showed up at Giselle's," he muttered. Buffy covered her face with her hands. "It doesn't mean anything, Buffy. I'm sure he was just looking out for her."

Buffy chuckled and dropped her hands. "Yeah, I'm sure that was it."

"It's what I would have done with you," he spoke softly.

"Well, considering we slept together, not your best defense." Giles flinched at her words and turned away. "You know, I can't even be mad at him about it if he did. I mean, I _want_ to be mad, I feel mad, but I can't actually _be_ mad. Not after..."

"Not after I cheated him?"

"You? Giles, no. That's crazy. None of this is your fault."

"Really?" Giles turned more towards Buffy in his seat. "Because I seem to recall very clearly someone telling me I was jealous because I never slept with _my_ Slayer."

Buffy gasped and bent her head down, squeezing her eyes shut. "I'm sorry," she breathed out. He barely even heard her. "I never meant any of those things I said at Xander's funeral. I was... so hurt. He was gone and then you and I fought and... I just wanted you to hurt like I was."

"You succeeded." Buffy sobbed. Giles could feel tears in his own eyes. He moved over and gathered her in his arms. He held her tight as she cried. "I'm sorry, Buffy. I'm so sorry," he uttered. "Tensions were all running high that day. I never even meant to bring it up. Not there anyhow. And definitely not in the manor it happened. We let things get too far and for too long." He kissed the top of her head. She looked up at him and he kissed her lips. He pulled back but rested their foreheads together. "I'm so incredibly sorry."

"We're breaking our truce," she sniffled.

"It's doing us more harm than good at this point." He pulled away and touched her face. "I wanted to apologize so many times. I picked up the phone to call, I have written numerous letters and emails. I even booked a plane ticket to come see you. Twice."

"Then why didn't you come, Giles? Why didn't you call?"

"I thought you hated me," he groaned. "I thought... I thought I had..." he whimpered and looked away.

Buffy forced him to look back at her and she kissed him. A sob escaped him and she held him tightly. "We're both so emotionally handicapped." He chuckled. She pulled away and kissed a couple tears off his cheek. "I missed you so damn much." She leaned forward and kissed him again. She tried to pull back, but he followed her, deepening the kiss.

One of his hands went to the back of her neck and the other to her waist, pulling her closer to him. She moved to straddle his lap, not breaking the kiss. She had her hands on the side of his neck. His slipped under her shirt on her back she moaned at the feel of his fingers gently caressing her skin.

For a while they just kissed. Deeply, sweetly, enjoying the feel of one another. It was different from any time before and they both knew it. They could feel the actual passion, not just lust building between them. They were both secretly terrified.

They broke the kiss and held one another. "My god, Buffy," he breathed.

"Giles," she lightly panted. "Giles, I-."

"Miss... Buffy. We're about to pull in."

Buffy looked around until she found the intercom button. "Thank you, Christian," she replied. She looked down at Giles, still on top of his lap. Emotions were running wild in both their eyes. The car suddenly slowed and lurched as Christian turned onto the dirt road. Buffy moved off Giles and looked out the window as they drove around the back of a church. Slightly down the road they turned into a small dirt parking lot. Buffy turned to see Giles' expression, but he was only looking at her. She smiled. Christian parked the car and Buffy took Giles' hand. "Come on," she said, opening the car door just before Christian did. "You've gotta see this." She exited the car, pulling Giles along with her.

As soon as he got out of the car, he saw it. To be fair, it was rather hard to miss. "Dear lord..."

Buffy, still holding his hand pulled him across the parking lot. "Its call the Angel Oak Tree. Its pretty old, though I'm not sure exactly how old. I've read things that say anywhere from 400 to 15 hundred years old."

"It's... magnificent." The giant tree stood approximately 60-70 feet tall. Its long branches stretched wide and hung down from the tree. They walked into the yard.

"The trunk is 28 feet in circumference. It provides shade for over 17 thousand square feet. Its longest branch is 187 feet long." Giles turned amazed eyes to the woman holding his hand. She shrugged. "I researched it."

" _You_ did research?"

She playfully nudged him. "Shut up."

They slowly wandered the yard hand in hand. They circled the giant trunk and walked under the low hanging branches. They sat on a bench, Buffy's head on his shoulder, just admiring the beauty of the view. Giles turned and kissed the top of her head. "This is wonderful. Thank you."

Buffy tipped her head up to him. "Thank _you_." His brow furrowed. "For everything. Ever. Just in case I never told you."

Giles smiled. He wanted to lean down and kiss her, but hesitated. Buffy caught his hesitation and sat up, removing her head from his shoulder, but not releasing his hand. "Buffy-".

She suddenly stood. "Come on. Let's go in the gift shop." She pulled him up. He looked down at her with sad eyes. "It's okay. Really. Come on." She lead him towards the wooden shack turned gift shop. Just inside the door was a table set up of handmade sweet grass items. The lady behind the table currently weaving a sweet grass basket smiled sweetly at them.

Christian looked up from the book he was flipping through when Buffy and Giles entered. He gave them a smile and nod before returning to his book. The pair wandered the small shop, looking at all the professional photos and artists renderings of the Angel Oak. Giles purchased and 8x10 print of the tree and Christian got a small cookbook and a bag of Benne Wafers.

Buffy was looking through the selection of shot glasses. She wanted to get one for Jake. "Though he will probably need a flask once married to Dawn." Giles kissed her cheek and said he was going back outside to wait for her. Christian followed him out. Buffy sighed once the guys were out of sight. She twirled the shot glass display slowly, not really seeing any of the options. Things were getting very complicated. She finally just picked a glass, not really caring about the design and paid for it.

Outside Giles was looking up at the tree again. Buffy walked up next to him. He smiled at her and held out his hand. He was holding a rose made from the sweet grass. She took it with a smile and brought it up to her nose to smell it. Giles made had an amused expression and Buffy giggled. "I don't know why I did that."

"I thought it was darling."

"So's your face." Giles laughed and wrapped an arm around her. Together they headed back to the car. "Ready for our next stop?"

"There's more?"

"Oh yeah," she said with a grin. "There is definitely more."

* * *

Once inside the car, Buffy lowered the partition. "Hey, Christian, about how long to the next place?"

"10-15 minutes."

"Okay, great."

Buffy sat back in the seat, leaving the partition down. Giles was secretly grateful. They had both felt a switch in their relationship earlier. It was all getting to be too much. Too complicated. Giles had his doubts about Buffy's boyfriend. He had for the last two years. Since Renee had come to him accusing _Antony_ of feeling her up during training. And she was pretty sure he had been fooling around with Angela. Giles had reassigned both girls and hadn't even wanted to send any more to the watcher, but they were seriously short staffed. Most Watchers had 3 Slayers already. As much as he loathed to admit it, he needed him. He had told each of the girls personally before sending them, that if they ever had any problems to go straight to Buffy or Giles himself. He figured he could trust Buffy to handle the situation.

Now there was this... _new_ doubt. He had a feeling he knew what was going on, but without proof he couldn't bring it up to Buffy. Willow's question had shaken him earlier. He feared that whatever he may bring up in regards to _Antony_ would now be viewed as jealousy and an attempt to sabotage the relationship. It was not a fight he was eager to repeat. He didn't think they could survive another one of those.

However, he was now starting to wonder if they could survive this. While he knew their actions would have some serious consequences, he just couldn't bring himself to regret any of them. He worried his hesitation at kissing her at the Angel Oak would be viewed by her as regret. She had pulled away from him both figuratively and literally after that. But the hesitation had not been due to regret, but to fear. However, now that he was thinking about it, he wasn't sure which was worse. His fear was that he was falling for her. And hard. It was true that he always cared for her, loved her. But this was... more. So much more. It was deeper. The passion of their kiss was stronger than anything he had felt in a very long time, if ever. It conveyed so much... no. He wasn't ready to say it. He couldn't say it. Saying it would bring forth everything he was trying to deny. Saying it and not being able to do anything about it, it would wreck him.

"Hey." A soft voice pulled him from his thoughts. He turned and saw the same look in her eyes that he assumed was in his. She gave him a sad smile and gently touched his hand. They laced their fingers together. Giles stared at their joined hands for minutes. When he looked back up, Buffy was watching him. He wondered how long she had been doing that.

"We're here," Christian announced. Buffy squeezed and Giles repeated. Christian slowly drove down the small, wooded pathway to the parking lot. There were a few other vehicles there as well. Giles opened the door before Christian could and gave the man a sheepish grin. Giles held out his hand for Buffy and helped her step out of the vehicle.

They walked across the small parking lot to the path. Giles chuckled. "You brought me to a tea plantation."

Buffy's smile lit up her whole face. "What better place, huh?!" They walked the path to the house turned gift shop and factory. Inside they were greeted by a friendly older woman with a sweet southern drawl. She showed them to the tea tasting station and informed them that the next video tour would begin in just a few moments.

Buffy tried the cold teas, favoring the raspberry the most, while Giles tasted the hot. They would offer sips to one another half way through. He was surprised at the quality of the taste. "Not bad for American," he teased. "Honestly, I didn't even knew you grew tea here."

"It's America's _only_ tea plantation. And I'm glad it holds up to your standards," Buffy winked.

"The tour is starting if you guys are interested," Christian offered. They both followed him up the stairs in the back right corner. In the darkened hallways there was a video monitor hanging from the ceiling. To their right was a big glass wall. On the other side was the tea factory, though no one was currently in there or had the machines running. Less than a minute later, a video started on the screen. It explained that it would be in three parts and last approximately 10 minutes. It went through the different kinds of tea there were, how they were produced based on the leaves age and cooking style, and the process in which they were prepared in the factory. Buffy had to admit she was actually rather interested.

After the tour they walked back into the shop. Buffy picked out a couple different boxes of the tea flavors, as did Giles. They were told of the ride around the fields, but they chose not to go on it. They told Christian he was more than welcome to go on the tour if he wanted but he said no. He had already been on it three times. This year. He did, however, excuse himself to use the restroom.

Buffy and Giles sat at a picnic table just to the right of the shop. They looked out over the tea fields, enjoying the feel of the breeze on their heated skin. "This has been a wonderful day, Buffy. Thank you. I find it rather refreshing to be the one being given the lecture for once."

"I'm glad you are enjoying it so far."

Giles raised a brow. "So far?"

"I'm not done with you yet, Mr. Giles." A glint flashed through her eyes and hit Giles straight in the pants.

 _Trouble for certain_ , he thought.

* * *

"About 15 minutes again, guys," Christian informed them, loosening up his rigid 'Miss Summer' and 'Mr. Giles' shtick. "We are gonna have to back track a bit."

"Whatever you say, sir," Buffy grinned. Christian smiled at her and held the car door open.

Nearing 15 minutes later, Christian informed them they were about to pull in. They drove down a long, dirt driveway. Up ahead Giles could see a small house. There was an old fashioned pickup truck parked out near the drive. They rolled onward and pulled into a parking lot outside of two buildings. Buffy, not waiting for Christian to get the door, hopped out and extended her hand to Giles. "What is this?" he asked.

"Firefly Distillery!"

He chuckled. " A distillery?"

"Oh, yeah. _And_ winery. Come on!" She pulled him along a few feet before she realized it was just the two of them. She turned back around and saw Christian leaning against the car. "Aren't you coming?" she yelled.

"Can't," he replied. "Driving."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Stay right here," she told Giles. She released his hand and went to Christian. She grabbed his hand and started pulling him along, too. "You don't need to drink, but have some fun, man!"

Christian laughed. "As you wish. I'll go check out the rabbits." He turned to his left.

"There are rabbits?!" Buffy asked. She shook her head. "Rabbits later. Wine first!" She walked Giles to the first building on the right of them.

They were greeted by a friendly lady at the counter. "Hello there! Welcome to Irvin House Vineyard. Are you two interested in a tasting?"

"Yes, please!" Buffy exclaimed.

"Great! It will be about 5 minutes, once the other group is finished. Feel free to look around the shop while you wait."

"Thank you," Giles replied as Buffy started looking around the cute little gift shop.

Soon they noticed a small crowd leaving the back room. A minute later Giles and Buffy were called back. They were the only two in the tasting. They were shown a short video on the history of the winery, the grapes, and the owners. They were given 5 different wines to sample, as that was all the winery produced. Giles' favorite was the "Mullet Hall", a dry red, while Buffy favored "Magnolia", a sweet white. Both decided to each get a bottle on their way out.

"That was rather pleasant," Giles said as they stepped out of the building. "Do they do tasting at the distillery as well?"

"Yeah, actually. That's our next stop." She started walking towards the second building.

Giles stopped. "Buffy, I was joking."

"I wasn't!" she called out as she rounded the corner. There she saw Christian talking with a couple of people who had been in the previous tasting party. "Aww, did you make a friend?" she asked teasingly.

Christian smiled. "We went to high school together."

"Go Trojans!" the man next to him whooped.

Buffy glanced at Christian who gave an apologetic shrug. "Okay, well, we'll be in here."

Christian nodded. Buffy and Giles entered the building. There were shelves of their product all along their right hand side and half of the back wall. The other half consisted of the check out and the bar which stretched down the wall on their right as well. There were people from the same group as before near the end on the left, so Buffy and Giles made their way to the middle back.

"Hey, folks!" greeted a young dark haired lady. "I'm Clara and I'll be helping ya out today. Ever been tasting with us before?" Buffy told the lady no and she reached beneath the bar and pulled out two sheets of paper. "This here is our list of products with a short description. You can choose up to six different ones. I'll give you a minute to look it over."

"Thanks," Buffy said as she looked over the menu.

"These are some interesting flavors," Giles spoke quietly.

"Live a little, Giles."

"Caramel moonshine?"

"I think it sounds delicious."

A couple minutes later, Clara returned. "You know what you want first?" She set a shot glass in front of each of them.

"Well, we gotta try to sweet tea vodka," Buffy said. "It is your signature drink, right?"

"It is one of our more popular ones, yes." She pulled out a bottle and poured a shot into each glass.

Buffy clinked her glass with Giles. "Down the hatch," she stated before tossing the drink back.

Giles took a small sip. Buffy raised a brow at him. "It's meant to be tasted, not guzzled."

"Well, how does it _taste_?"

"Surprisingly smooth, actually."

Buffy looked at Clara. "He's more of a scotch guy usually." The lady smiled at Giles. He returned it with a tight grin. "Okay, next I want... the Apple pie moonshine."

"I think I'll try to White Lightening," Giles added.

Clara reached under the bar and got Giles first. Then she grabbed another glass and set it in front of Buffy. "Okay, try this alone first. Its the Apple Pie. But just sip this one," she added with a smile.

Buffy took a small sip. "Mmm. That's tasty, Giles. You should try it." She held out her glass to him. He exchanged it with his own and they both sampled the others. Buffy made a face. "Not so smooth after the Apple Pie."

"I would think not. That was rather sweet. Now I have to finish mine as an after taste." He drank the rest.

"Okay," Clara said, "now try the caramel." She poured another shot in the other glass. "Don't worry, I won't count this as one of your six." Buffy sipped then handed it to Giles for a sip. "Now mix the two together and try." Giles raised a brow, but Buffy did as instructed.

After a sip she moaned. "That is awesome together. Here!" She handed the glass to Giles. There was only a sip left so he finished it. "Good?"

Giles looked in the bottom of the glass. "Not as bad as I expected. Actually, not that bad at all." He sat the glass down.

"Okay." Buffy leaned over her list. "Well I was going to try the caramel one but we just did that so how about... the strawberry."

Clara rinsed out the glasses. "I think I'm going to skip the rest of the moonshine and go for the straight vodka," Giles said.

"Coming right up." She poured Buffy's strawberry moonshine, then retrieved the bottle of straight vodka for Giles. Once again the two clinked their glasses together and sipped.

"Wanna try?" Buffy offered.

Giles shook his head. "No. Do you?" Buffy accepted his glass and took a small sip. Her face scrunched up as she swallowed. Giles chuckled. "It's because of all that sweet you are drinking first."

"Yeah, that will definitely mess with your pallet," Clara smiled.

"I'm drinking moonshine to get the taste of Vodka out of my mouth. How weird is that?" Giles chuckled again. "Okay, up next is, do do-do, Sweet Tea Whiskey."

Clara looked to Giles. "Bourbon Ball." She nodded and got their drinks. Giles and Buffy repeated their ritual of toasting, sipping, then sharing. "Not bad," Giles said after having tried both.

"I concur!" Buffy announced, then giggled.

"Looks like she's hit a tipping point," Clara said to Giles.

"She's not much of a drinker."

"Excuse me! I live in Rome, remember? I think it's illegal not to have wine with dinner."

"Rome? Wow," Clara said. "What brings you guys out here?"

"Her sister is getting married. And I'm from England, not Rome."

"This girls' got family coming in from all over the world. Lucky her."

"She's lucky I haven't strangled her yet," Buffy muttered.

"That's sisters for ya. So what's next?"

"I'll try the lemonade," Giles said.

"Make it two." They each sipped their sample. "Mmm! I like it."

"That's another of our more popular ones. Add it to some sweet tea and you've got an Arnold Palmer."

"Never quite understood the appeal of mixing tea and lemonade," Giles said.

Clara reached under the bar and took out the tea vodka. She poured a little in each glass and then topped it off with the lemonade. "Try it out."

Giles eyed it speculatively, but Buffy picked it right up and shot it back. Finally he picked it up and shot it back as well figuring he might as well get it over quickly. "Interesting."

Clara laughed. "You didn't like it?"

"Giles is British. You don't mess with his tea." Buffy smiled at him and he returned it.

"Have you been to the tea plantation?" Clara asked.

"We just came from there," Giles informed.

"You got the English Breakfast, didn't you?"

"Gee, how did you know?" Buffy asked with a giggle.

"Lucky guess. Okay. Last one. What will it be?"

Buffy looked over the list again. "Oh! Java rum!"

Clara rinsed her glass and poured Buffy's shot. "You?"

"I think I have had enough."

"Wanna try my rum?"

"Good lord, no. I don't enjoy coffee on it's own."

"Which one was your favorite?" Clara asked, rinsing out his glass.

"I think I enjoyed the Bourbon Ball best."

"Caramel Apple together for me. Definitely."

"Interested in purchasing?"

"I believe I will, actually." Giles knew he would be needing a drink within the next day or two.

"Everything is on these walls here, so take a look around and I can ring you up right over there." She pointed to the register.

"Thank you!" Buffy said.

"You are very welcome," Clara giggled at her.

Buffy and Giles each bought their favorites. Then they walked back to the first building and bought the wines they liked. On the way back to the car, Buffy wanted to stop and look at the "funny chickens". Once they got back to the car, Christian informed them it would be about 35 to 40 minutes to get back home at this time of day. Giles thanked him and Christian put the partition up as Buffy settled up against Giles. Within minutes, both were sleeping.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Some of these businesses may not have been around in 2010, but oh well. They are now.

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

Giles woke with a jolt as Christian turned onto the driveway to the inn. It took him a moment for his brain to remind him of where he was. He looked down at Buffy who now had her head in his lap. He ran his fingers through her hair. She turned into his touch. "Buffy, it's time to wake up." She growled at him. "We are back at the inn." She started to stretch then sat up. She looked blearily out the window. Giles couldn't help but smile at her crazy hair. He reached out a hand and smoothed it down.

She turned back at him with a smile as the car parked out in front of the inn. "Did you have fun?"

"I did. Thank you. Anywhere with you would have been nice, though."

"I wanted to do more. Go out to the beach and stuff. But I have to get ready for Dawn's bachelorette party."

"Ah, yes. Drinking, dancing, half naked men..."

"Only half naked?"

Christian opened their doors and they got out. He retrieved the bags from the trunk and handed them to Giles. "Enjoy yourselves?"

"Very much, Christian. Thank you." Buffy gave him a hug.

"Thank you. It was a very pleasant day indeed." Giles shook his hand.

"Any time, guys. It was fun. Have a nice night."

"You, too. And thanks again!" Buffy waved as he got back into the car and headed for the main house. "He's a good egg."

Giles chuckled. "Yes, he is." He turned to Buffy. "Are you sure you don't want to stay here with me tonight?" he asked suggestively.

"Oh god, I wish, but I have to do the Maid of Honor thing. Besides, aren't you going out with the guys?"

"Not that I am aware of."

"Well, you _are_ part of the wedding party now, you know."

"Yes, but I doubt they want the old man hanging around."

"What? You don't want to go drinking and dancing, and see half naked women?"

Giles quirked a brow and smirked. "Only half naked?" Buffy lightly hit his arm and he chuckled. She turned and headed inside.

* * *

There was a knock on Buffy's door. She opened it to find Willow looking less than thrilled. "Are there going to be... you know?" Buffy cocked a brow at Willow. Willow rolled her eyes. "Let's just say I would rather be going with the boys, if you know what I mean."

"Oh, Will," Buffy giggled. "I'll keep all the one eyed snakes away from you." She winked at Willow.

"Comforting," she deadpanned. "So, there will be...?"

"Hmm?" Buffy turned. "Oh, I'm not sure, actually."

"You're not sure? As Maid of Honor didn't you plan this?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Of course not. I mean, I tried, but Dawn ended up just taking the whole thing over. In short, no clue what's happening." Another knock sounded at Buffy's door. "Can you get that?" she asked Willow as she finished up getting ready.

Willow opened the door and Portia walked in. "Alright, let's get this thing going now," she huffed.

"What is with you two?" Buffy asked. "This is supposed to be a fun time out. Smile, dammit!"

"Did you ask her about the blokes?" Portia directed at Willow.

"She doesn't know."

"You, too?!"

Portia shrugged. "I'm just not sure I'm ready for... all that."

Willow put an arm around Portia and gave her a small squeeze. "If things get hairy, we can leave. I'm sure Dawn would understand." Portia shot a glare at Willow who winced. "Okay, maybe understand is a bit over reaching..."

Portia groaned and sat on Buffy's bed. She talked with Willow, asking about Amara and how she was liking camp. They made promises to try and get together more often so Amara and Alex could see one another. They were the closest to cousins they would get.

Buffy silently listened to the two girls talking about their kids. She felt jealous. She should have had her own little babies with her at this point. They would have been almost 2 months old by now. She wondered what she would have named her boys. Tears started prickling her eyes so she tried to think of other things. She had just applied her makeup after all. No use in messing it up now.

Her thoughts jumped to Tony and the last conversation they had that morning. She had tried to call him back after returning but she had been unable to get a hold of him. She even tried Giselle's number, but no one answered. Those thoughts then lead to ones about her fight with Giles at Xander's funeral. The harsh, hurtful words spoken in the alleyway outside. Could he have been right all this time?

"Buffy?" Willow placed a hand on Buffy's shoulder and she slightly startled, almost imperceptibly. "Are you alright? You looked zoned out there for a moment."

Buffy gave a sad smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just...thinking."

"About Giles or Tony?" Willow pushed a strand of hair behind Buffy's ear.

"Both, actually."

"Sounds like a party." Portia joined Buffy and Willow.

"You wanna talk about it?" Willow asked.

Buffy looked at the reflection in the mirror of herself with her two friends on either side of her. She wasn't even sure where to start anymore. Worse, she didn't know where it would end. "There was a... well, not really a problem, more like a situation, this morning. You know Giselle was hurt. Well, there was never a report filed on it and Wesley sent some people over to check on her. Tony was there and it got kind of heated."

"Is Giselle alright?" Portia asked.

"Yeah, she's fine. She got checked out and everything is good. It's just..." Buffy trailed off.

"What is it, Buff?"

She turned to look at Willow. "Well, if she's fine... why did Tony stay behind?"

"Oh. I don't know. Maybe with her Slayer healing she was hurt but okay now." Willow laid her head on Buffy's shoulder and looked at her through the reflection.

"Maybe," Buffy mumbled.

"Do you think there could be something else?" Portia asked her.

"I don't know," Buffy replied quietly. "Leesa and Kimber... they didn't even..." Buffy sighed. "They didn't know he stayed." Willow and Portia looked at one another in the mirror. Buffy caught the glance. "Yeah," she sighed, defeated, "that was what I thought, too." She had a small chuckle. "I can't even be mad about it if he is. Not when I'm with-," she cut herself off. She shook her head and turned from the two girls. "I should just stay in tonight."

"Oh, no you don't," Willow said. "It sounds like you need to have some fun. Get your mind off of things. I'm sure its nothing like you are thinking up in your head. There has to be a good, solid reason behind it. Besides, he'll be here soon. Once he is, all your fears and doubts will go away. Just you wait."

Buffy smiled, but it never reached her eyes. "Thanks, Will."

* * *

Giles was sitting on the porch swing with a book. A breeze had come through, cooling the thick, humid air to a tolerable temperature. The ceiling fan on the porch roof helped, too.

The sound of clanking heels against hardwood pulled his attention from his book. A smile crept across his face. The screen door opened and Portia walked out. She saw Giles and gave him a smile, which he returned and stood. "You ladies look lovely," he said as Willow and Buffy then filed out the door also.

"Why, thank you," Portia said and gave small curtsy.

"Where is Alex for the night?" Giles asked her.

"Oh, Penny offered to watch him. Actually, she insisted. I didn't feel I had much of a choice."

"It will be fun," Willow said, putting an arm around Portia. "We never get a chance to hang out together anymore." She extended an arm and wrapped Buffy in the other.

"Yes," Giles said with a hint of sadness. "We have all gone our own ways. Trying to find our own paths. I regret that our paths have lead us apart, but I cannot regret who you all have become. I'm proud of all of you."

"Awww," All three girls cooed. They moved in on Giles and wrapped around him, giggling.

"Yes, alright, alright," he chuckled.

"I wish I knew you all back then," Portia said, tucked under Giles' left arm. "That I knew... him." Giles kissed the top of her hair.

"Oh, god," Buffy groaned. "Could you imagine her and Anya together?"

"There would be blood," Willow added.

A car came crunching up the driveway. Once it was parked, Christian climbed out. He chuckled as he saw Giles crowded with the girls. "You are quite the ladies man, Rupert."

"Rupert," Buffy and Willow giggled.

"Ready to go, ladies?" Christian asked.

Willow squeezed Giles before letting go and walking off the porch. Portia followed. Buffy looked up at him sheepishly. "You look beautiful," Giles whispered.

"Thank you." She stepped back and followed her friends to the car.

"Be careful, girls!" Giles called out. Willow waved to him before getting into the car. Buffy winked before she shut the door.

"I'll be back in about half an hour," Christian said. "I'm just taking them up to the house. I'll be with you guys tonight."

Giles looked confused. "With us?"

"Yes, sir. For the bachelor party."

"Oh. I won't be attending."

Christian laughed. "Better tell Miss Dawn, then. She was very clear about the guest list."

Giles watched as Christian turned the car around and headed for the main house. Tell Dawn no? Looked like he was going out after all.

* * *

"A bar crawl?" Willow asked. "Like, going from bar to bar?"

"That's generally what a bar crawl is, yeah," Portia whispered.

"So... no _things_?" Willow whispered back.

Portia and Buffy laughed out loud. "No _things_ , Will."

"What's funny?" Dawn asked.

"Nothing," Buffy said, shifting in her seat.

The girls were gathered in a limousine, heading towards downtown Charleston. Among Willow, Portia, and Buffy were Dawn and Nessa. Amanda was originally meant to come as well, but she stayed behind to watch over Alex. She knew how nervous Portia was about leaving him with strangers. Not that she didn't trust Penny, but Portia knew just as well as the rest what lurked in the night and wasn't one to take chances.

"But first, food, right?" Nessa asked

"Oh, yeah. Definitely food first," Dawn added. She smiled at Buffy and Willow. "Wait til you see this place."

15 minutes later the limo pulled up in front of what Buffy could only describe as a castle. The girls climbed out of the car and stared up at the building. "Oh my," Willow breathed.

Dawn linked her arm with Buffy's. "It's called California Dreaming." Buffy looked at her sister and smiled. "Come on!" Dawn cried and pulled her sister up the steps leading to the stone castle.

* * *

"King Street Cabaret," Giles spoke. "I'm guessing it isn't a cigar bar."

"Not exactly," Jake said giving his best man Lance, a sidelong glance.

Lance smiled widely. "Well, you know what they say. Sometimes a cigar is more than a cigar."

Giles could see Andrew roll his eyes from the corner of his eye as Lance laughed. They were in their own limo, already drinking. The group consisted of Jake, Lance, the two groomsmen, Eric and Bryce, Giles, and Andrew. Andrew was just as surprised as Giles was that they were invited. Invited? More like instructed.

"Lance, man, I told you, Dawn said no," Jake tried pleading to his friend.

"Psh, what Dawn doesn't know won't kill her."

Giles and Andrew looked to one another.

Jake chuckled. "She is going to find out," he said in a sing song voice. "She always does."

Lance put his face right in front of Jake's. "Look me in the eye and tell me you don't want to go."

"I. Don't. Want. To. Go."

Lance huffed and sat back in his seat. "Already whipped."

"Happy. The word you want is happy."

"It's a bachelor party, man! I tell you, she expects this. She _knows_. Now," he reached into the mini bar and grabbed a champagne bottle, "have a drink and relax. Enjoy your last complete night of freedom." He held the drink out.

Jake eyed it then his friend. He rolled his eyes and took the drink. "Okay, fine."

"Now we're partying!"


	16. Chapter 16

Time to party! Que the obligatory "Watcher Song!" You know the one...

* * *

 **Chapter16**

Willow and Portia had an arm around each other as they walked down the sidewalk to the next bar giggling. Dawn was between Buffy and Nessa, their arms linked together. They had already been to three different bars and were on their way to the last. It was short for a bar crawl, but Dawn knew once they got to Dudley's, they wouldn't want to go anywhere else.

"You guys are going to totally love this next place," Dawn said as they strolled up near the doors. "It's got pool tables, dancing, karaoke, and..." Dawn ran the few feet forward and held the door open for her friends.

Willow's, Portia's, and Buffy's eyes widened as they took in the scene. There was a blue glow about the whole place with a spotlight shining onto the stage. Belting out a tune in a voice that was an octave or two lower than usual for the song was someone in a corset and fishnets with a feather boa wrapped around them. Heavy makeup was applied and it was obviously a wig. The beehive was just too perfect to be otherwise.

"Drag queens."

* * *

"Not into the show?" the bartender asked Giles as he sat at the bar drinking his beer. He was at the end of the bar closest to the stage and next to the wall. The one that kept his back to the entertainment. The other 5 were lounging in club chairs next to the stage about 15 feet behind him.

Giles looked at the bartender, wearing a name tag 'Roni'. "Not my usual scene."

"Pretty, half naked girls aren't your thing?" she asked with a crooked smile. He smiled back with a silent chuckle. "Or is it just not the right girl?"

"Maybe it isn't girls at all," he suggested.

"Nah," she shook her head. "I saw you check out Jannie when she was back here earlier." Giles tilted his head. "The small blonde girl in the leather."

"Ah." Giles could feel himself blush and was thankful for the dark lighting. "She, uh, she reminded me of someone is all."

"See? Not the right girl." Roni turned to help someone who was attempting to get her attention down the bar.

Giles glanced over his shoulder at the group of boys sitting at the stage. Andrew was just sitting back, not really watching, but not participating in the conversation with the others either. He felt bad for the boy. He knew this wasn't exactly Andrew's type of place. Mostly he was surprised to see Andrew wasn't on his phone. He was the epitome of workaholic.

Truth was Giles didn't think he could do his job without Andrew. He acted as a personal assistant, but he was not. Andrew was much higher up the chain of command than most realized. If Andrew had not come with him on this trip, he would have left him in charge. Everyone underestimated Andrew and Giles kept that as an advantage. Andrew saw and heard almost everything. He was the one who told Giles about Bethany and Mark. True, Andrew hated Mark from the beginning, but he wasn't one to lie about another. Giles wasn't much surprised over Bethany's affair as he should have been. He could feel things between them growing distant since before Xander's death. He had tried to reach back out to her, but when he realized he was the only one making an effort, he knew it was near its end. Had he been upset when he found out? Of course. Hurt and angry, even. But surprised? Not so much. And Andrew had been there for him. He had not talked much with anyone else on the matter. There were nights when Giles did not want to go home that he would sit in his office in front of the fireplace that was in it, drinking his scotch and Andrew would come in and sit with him. Sometimes they talked, sometimes they just sat. Andrew once tried to talk Giles into calling Buffy, but it never happened. Giles had remained silent, sipping his drink, like Andrew had never said anything at all. It wasn't brought up again.

As if he could sense eyes on him, Andrew turned to see Giles watching him. Giles lifted his glass in a greeting. Andrew excused himself from the others, not that they were really noticing him anyway, and walked over to Giles. "I was invited out why?" he asked.

Giles turned back to the bar. Andrew stood next to him. "Because Dawn wanted you to feel included."

"Yay me."

Giles chuckled. Roni walked back over to them with a smile. "Can I get you something, sweetie?" she directed to Andrew.

"Something strong and sweet."

"Like you?" Giles smirked. Andrew stuttered. "I got just the thing for you, baby." Roni turned back to the shelves behind the bar, concocting his drink.

"Having fun?" Giles asked.

"Oh yeah," Andrew deadpanned. "I spent most of my life wanting to be part of the popular jock group. Is this what that was like?"

"I honestly have no idea."

"Almost joined the swim team once." Andrew made a show of shuddering. "We know how that turned out, though."

"Sometimes I am amazed anyone made it out of that school."

Roni came back with a hurricane glass filled with an orange liquid. It was decorated with a couple cherries and a small pineapple chunk. "Pineapple upside down cake," she said pushing it towards him. Andrew eyed the drink. "Come on. I didn't poison it. Try it."

Andrew picked up the glass and took a sip. He hummed and took another drink. "That's good. Thank you." He offered the glass to Giles who shook his head no.

"Oh, I get it," Roni said. "You're together."

Giles nearly choked on his beer. "No," Andrew answered. "No no. Not a couple. We work together."

"Ah. What do you do?"

"I run a school. Back in England," Giles answered.

"Hogwarts?" Roni smiled.

Giles chuckled. "Yes. Hogwarts. You found me out."

"Well, Dumbledore, I have a surprise for you." Roni looked over his shoulder and waved someone over. Andrew turned to see who she was waving at and his mouth slightly opened. A girl in a crop top with a tie longer than her mini skirt walked up behind them. She placed a hand on the shoulder of each guy. "We have our very own Hermione."

* * *

"Dawn, how did you even find this place?" Buffy asked her sister as they waited for their drinks at the bar.

She shrugged. "Happy accident." She grabbed both drinks and handed Buffy hers. They turned to the dance floor. "Isn't this awesome?"

"You just never struck me as the drag show type."

Dawn rolled her eyes. "It is _so_ much more than that. Besides, its karaoke night! And we are gonna sing!"

"Oh god, please no."

"Oh yes!" They got back to the table were Nessa was sitting alone. "Where's Willow and Portia?" Nessa pointed to the far right side of the stage edge. The girls were there dancing together. "Did you find some songs yet?" Dawn sat next to Nessa and looked over the song book with her.

Buffy had some of her drink before setting it down and going over to her two friends. She jumped in behind Willow and started dancing with them. Soon Buffy was joined by someone she didn't know with their hands on her hips dancing behind her. Buffy figured what the hell and let loose.

* * *

Jake stepped back into the room from the restroom and went over to Christian who was talking with someone in a booth. They had a short conversation that Christian nodded in agreement about. Jake walked back over to his groomsman. Christian kissed the hand of his lady friend and walked over to Andrew and Giles at the bar. "Having fun?" he asked them. He knit his brows together as he looked at Giles. He moved in for a closer look and Giles backed up slightly. Christian chuckled. "You know you have lipstick on your ear?"

"Fantastic," Giles growled as he grabbed a napkin and started wiping at his ear.

"Guess that answers that question. Hate to cut this short but we are moving on."

"Are we going back to the inn?" Andrew asked hopefully.

Christian shook his head. "Not quite. Jake has made a request stop."

"Where to?" Giles questioned.

Christian smiled. "Oh, I don't want to ruin the surprise." A loud groan came from the table Jake and the others were at. Lance looked as if he was trying to convince his friend against leaving. Whatever was said ended in Jake's favor, Giles assumed. The three other guys stood and started heading out of the club. Christian settled the tab (with Lance's card, of course) and the rest of the group went out to the car.

* * *

"Next up," announced Miss Patti O'Furniture, the 'House Queen', "We have Miss Buffy Summers!"

Buffy turned to Dawn with wide eyes. "What did you do?!"

"You wouldn't pick a song so I picked one for you." She started pushing Buffy towards the stage. Buffy had had a few more drinks since getting to Dudley's and wasn't feeling her full Slayer strong self. "Come on! It will be fun! BUF-FY! BUF-FY! BUF-FY!" Dawn started chanting loudly, which lead others to start chanting as well.

Before she even knew what was happening, Buffy was standing on stage with a microphone shoved into her hand. "I don't even know what I'm singing," she growled at Dawn.

"Look at the screen!" she called back.

The first few notes of the song started before Buffy actually read the words and she scrambled to figure it out. Finally it hit home and she smiled. She totally had this.

 _Come home in the morning light  
My mother says when you gonna live your life right?  
Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones  
And girls they wanna have fun  
Oh girls just wanna have fun_

Buffy continued with the song as her friends stood in front of the stage dancing and singing along with her. She felt carefree and loose as she sang her heart out to the room. Just as she was finishing her song, she caught sight of a few people standing in the middle of the dance floor just watching her. At first she thought it was weird, but then realized she recognized one of those people. She finished her song and people applauded. Miss Patti got back on the stage and was saying something, but Buffy wasn't paying attention.

She made her way through the crowd trying to get to the familiar face. Once he was in sight again she called out, "Giles!" He gave her a big smile and she launched herself at him, wrapping her legs around his waist, not caring who saw her. She saw Jake giving her an amused look over Giles shoulder. "Hi, Jake!"

"Hi, Buffy. Great job up there."

"Thanks! Dawn should be over that way somewhere," she waved vaguely behind her to the right, leaning back just a tad to far and Giles had to grab her so he wouldn't drop her on the floor. She gasped and giggled, then gasped again. "Andrew! You're here, too! Yay!"

"Are you drunk?" Giles asked her.

"Not yet," Buffy dropped her legs back to the floor, "but let's finish the job!" She grabbed Giles hand and walked him to their booth. When they got there, Dawn already was wrapped around Jake and had her tongue practically down his throat. "Hey!" Buffy yelled at her. Dawn stopped and gave her a look. "Didn't you have a friend whose sister choked to death on her boyfriend's tongue or something?"

Dawn's mouth dropped open. "How do you even remember I said that?!"

Buffy shrugged. "Just do."

"Well, it sounds like one hell of a way to go," Jake declared before pulling Dawn in for another kiss again.

The room applauded once again and Buffy realized it was not because of her future brother's antics, but the person on stage had finished their song. "Oh!" Buffy grabbed Giles' arm. "You have to sing!"

"I _have_ to sing?"

Dawn jumped in. "Definitely! You have such a lovely voice, Giles." She hugged him, leaning against his chest.

Giles looked at Buffy quizzically. "She _is_ drunk," Buffy clarified. Giles nodded and patted Dawn's back. "Okay, okay!" Buffy said pulling at Dawn. "Go hug your own boyfriend!"

Giles eyes widened, as did Dawn's, unfortunately. _Not too drunk to miss that_ , he thought.

" _Boyfriend_?! Giles is your _boyfriend_ now?"

"That's not what I said!"

"That _is_ what you said!"

"Well," Buffy huffed, "that's not what I _meant_!"

Willow came pushing her way into the group. "Dawnie, come on! You're up!"

Dawn looked to the stage as Miss Patti recalled her name. "Oh! That's me!" All previous conversation already forgotten, she bounced to the stage.

Giles looked at Buffy with a smirk. She caught his gaze and furrowed her brow. "What?"

"Boyfriend?" She gaped like a fish out of water. Giles chuckled and lifted her chin, closing her mouth. Then he leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I'm getting a drink," he said in her ear so she could hear him over Dawn's _Genie in a Bottle_. As he turned for the bar he heard Buffy shout Andrew's name again. Looking over his shoulder he saw Buffy crushing the poor boy in a bear hug.

* * *

Buffy and Andrew plopped into the booth laughing. "Oh my god," Andrew said. "I can't believe I just did that."

"You did great! Giles, didn't he do great?" Buffy asked.

Giles smiled. "You both did wonderfully." The two had just been up on stage singing _I Got You, Babe_. It was rather entertaining.

"What song did you pick?" Buffy leaned over towards him.

Giles finished off his beer and shook his head. "I didn't."

Buffy's eyes went wide. "You didn't pick a song? Why? Why not?!"

"Thought I would sit this particular activity out."

Buffy shook her head, eyes round as could be. "No no no, Giles! Dawn won't let you. If you don't pick a song-" Buffy was cut off by Miss Patti announcing Rupert Giles to please take his turn at the stage. Now his eyes were round as saucers. "Dawn will pick one for you..." Buffy finished with a grimace.

"Dear lord."

"Come on, Giles!" Dawn appeared next to him and started pulling him up. Portia assisted and he couldn't resist her Slayer strength. "I picked a _great_ song for you." They pushed him towards the stage. He slowly climbed the few steps up and gave a feeble smile to Miss Patti.

She looked him up and down. "My my my, aren't you just adorable," she purred. A few cat calls came from the audience. He was sure he could hear Buffy even. "Oh darling, what brings you here tonight?"

Giles cleared his throat. "In the States for a wedding. Stag night."

Miss Patti started to fan herself. "Handsome _and_ British? If I had ovaries they would explode." The audience laughed. "Please, for the love of, well, _everyone_ in this room, tell me it isn't _your_ wedding." She picked up his left hand and made a show of checking for a ring.

Giles smiled. "No, not mine."

"Well, then I call dibs." She winked suggestively. "You look like you have seen some trouble in your day. Probably caused a bit of it yourself, too, huh?" Giles felt his cheeks grown warm. "Oh, how I do love me a bad boy," Miss Patti growled. She turned dramatically and plucked the extra microphone from it's stand. "Here you go, love." She patted his cheek. "Serenade us to Hell and back."

The audience cheered and Giles looked to Dawn. She was jumping up and down whistling right in front of the stage. Buffy and the other girls were right there next to her. The chords started and Giles rolled his eyes at Dawn's choice. At least he knew he could sing it.

 _Every breath you take  
Every move you make  
Every bond you break  
Every step you take  
I'll be watching you_

He winked at Buffy as he sang the last line and the girls all giggled.

"A little on the nose, don't ya think?" Buffy asked Dawn. Dawn giggled and playfully nudged her sis.

 _Every single day  
Every word you say  
Every game you play  
Every night you stay  
I'll be watching you_

He continued with the song, really getting into it. It had been a while since he last sang for anyone but himself. Well before the divorce even. He had forgotten how exhilarating it could be. It helped that he liked this song. He knew why Dawn had picked it for him, but there was a deeper meaning now behind the words and he tried his best to get them out to Buffy.

 _Since you've been gone I've been lost without a trace  
I dream at night I can only see your face  
I look around but it's you I can't replace  
I feel so cold and I long for your embrace  
I keep crying baby, baby, please_

He finished out the rest of the song trying to pour everything he was feeling out with the words. Once the song had ended, the place erupted in applause, stunning Giles. But that wasn't as stunning as when Miss Patti came back on stage and grabbed Giles' face, planting a quick but hard kiss on his lips. Cat calls emitted from the crowd and Giles just blushed and started to exit the stage.

He was coming down the steps when he noticed Andrew standing at the bottom. The look on his face froze Giles. "What is it?" he asked the younger man. Andrew looked at the floor and closed his eyes. Giles was still frozen on the step halfway down. "Andrew, what's wrong?" he asked a bit more forcefully.

Andrew shuffled his feet then looked up at him. "We lost two."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"We lost two."

Giles felt his knees wobble. He slowly came down the steps to stand in front of Andrew. He could see Buffy and Willow coming towards them from the corner of his eye. Andrew indicated that they go outside so they could talk easier. Giles followed him out the door, Buffy and Willow trailing behind. He put his hands on Andrew's shoulders. "Who?" he asked quietly.

"Marissa Allen and Kelly Stone."

"From the school?" Giles gasped. Buffy was at his side now. "What the hell happened?"

"They snuck out. They were with Denise McCoy and Mai Lin. They weren't prepared and they were attacked. Denise is mostly alright, but Mai is in the hospital."

Buffy put a hand on Giles' arm. "What happened?" Giles removed his hands from Andrew. One took off his glasses and the other rubbed over his face. "Giles?"

His eyes met hers and she could feel the pain behind them. "Two of the girls were killed."

Willow gasped and covered her mouth. For a long moment everyone was silent. Buffy asked the question she wasn't sure she wanted answered. "How old?"

"15 and 16," Andrew answered.

"Oh god," Willow mumbled behind her hand. "They're... they're just... babies."

"I, uh..." Giles walked in a small circle, looking unsure. "I need to call Wesley. Andrew?" Andrew held his phone out for Giles. He just stared at the phone. "I need to go back," he whispered.

"Back to the inn or home?" Buffy asked.

"I... I don't know. The inn, for now. Possibly home." He pinched the bridge of his nose, glasses still dangling in his hand. "I need to call Wesley. Go back inside. I'll see if I can find a cab back."

"I'll go with you," Andrew said.

"Me, too," Buffy added.

"I don't want to ruin your night."

"It's kind of already ruined."

"I'll go tell Dawn we are leaving," Willow said heading back for the door.

Buffy stepped close up to Giles and put her arms on his hips. "Hey, are you alright?"

He sighed. "No, I'm not." He shook his head. "These girls... they aren't... weren't even active Slayers. They were in the school. They weren't even supposed to be out. I was trusted with their safety and..."

"Giles, there was nothing you could have done. Even if you were back in England, it wouldn't have made a difference." She wrapped her arms around his middle. Giles loosely had his arms around her as well. Andrew got closer to Buffy and she opened up an arm for him as well to join.

The sound of the club doors opening caught their attention. They saw Willow come out, followed by Portia and Christian. Christian came up to the crumbling group hug. "You need a ride back?" he directed at Giles.

"Yes, but I'm not going to ask you to leave. We can find a cab, I'm sure."

Christian shook his head. "Not going to have too much luck with that. I'll take you. I don't mind, really. They have plenty of room in the other car to take the rest home. Already told James, the other driver, about it."

"Thank you," Giles stated sincerely.

Christian nodded. "Everyone have everything they need from in there?"

"I got your purse, Buff." Willow handed the bag to Buffy who said her thanks.

"Car's this way."

* * *

Nobody talked the entire car ride back to the inn. Buffy sat with Giles and held his hand as he pretended to stare out the car window. It was tinted black and dark outside, so she knew he couldn't see anything outside. They arrived at the inn and everyone exited the car. Christian asked them if they needed anything but they all insisted they were fine. Until he offered ice cream from the kitchen. Willow had accepted and Buffy did as well, figuring Giles needed time for his phone calls. Portia said she was going to check on Mandy and Alex. Andrew was stuck by Giles' side.

Once the ice cream was all scooped, they stood together in the kitchen, leaning on the counters. "So what happened exactly?" Christian asked. The girls looked to one another. Seeing the exchange he added, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, its... its okay. Umm, two girls at the school Giles runs died," Buffy informed him.

"Oh god. That's terrible. How?"

"They snuck out into town and they were attacked. Two of the girls were killed, the other two were injured. One is still in the hospital."

Christian shook his head. "Man. That's just horrible. I'm sorry."

"I hope he doesn't have to go back early," Willow added.

"Me, too," Buffy quietly agreed. "I get it if he does though. It's just..." She sighed. Willow gently nudged Buffy's shoulder with her own and gave her a questioning gaze. "Once he's gone... he's gone, you know?" Willow's brow furrowed and she shook her head. "He'll go back to England. I'll go back to Italy. And... that will be it."

Willow tried to sneak a glance at Christian. He was looking down at his bowl, poking at his ice cream, but she knew he was listening. "Buffy, what is it you are worried about? That you won't get to see each other often, or ever, or that you two will be apart?"

Buffy shook her head. "I don't know, Will. I don't know what's happening." She laid her head on Willow's shoulder.

Christian, who was leaning on the counter across from them stood up straight. "I'll go so you guys can talk."

"No, Christian, it's fine. Really." Buffy sat back up. She looked at her half melted ice cream. "I'm not really that hungry anymore." She started walking to the trash can. "I'm going to check on Giles then probably head to bed. That phone call sobered me up, but I'm still wiped." She went back over to Willow and gave her a half hug. "Love you, Will."

Willow put her free arm around Buffy. "I love you, too, Buff. Give Giles a hug for me."

She pulled away. "Will do. Goodnight, Christian. Thank you again for... well, everything you have done today."

"Pleasure was mine, ma'am." He took a deep bow and then looked up at her with a mischievous glint. Buffy just smiled sadly, shook her head, then walked out the kitchen doors.

* * *

She was headed for the stairs when a sound from the porch caught her attention. She quietly walked over to the screen door and peered out. Andrew was sitting on the swing, hunched over, face in his hands. Buffy considered just letting him be, but a quiet sob escaped him. She opened the screen door with a squeak. Andrew wiped at his face and sat up, but it was evident he was still slightly weeping. Buffy sat down without a word next to him on the swing. She put an arm around his back and gently pulled him near her. He leaned his head in the crook of her shoulder and started shaking. Buffy put her other arm around him in an awkward hug. The swing slowly pushed back and forth.

After a few minutes, Andrew's crying slowed to sniffles. He moved to sit up and Buffy released him from the embrace. He pulled at the hem of his shirt and wiped at his cheeks. Buffy reached up and ran her fingers thru his hair, trying to straighten what he had combed back into place. Andrew gently touched her cheek, getting her attention. Then he leaned in a placed a small kiss on her other cheek. "Go to him," he breathed. "He needs you." He stood from the swing and disappeared inside.

* * *

Buffy gently knocked on Giles' door, not sure if he had fallen asleep or not. She waited nearly a minute before just trying to open the door. It was locked. With a sigh she walked back to her room. It had been a long, emotionally exhausting day. She couldn't blame him for needing to rest. But she also couldn't help the small hurt she felt for not getting to be with him on what was... No. She wasn't going to think about it. She was going to just push that all from her mind. She knew she was running out of time, in so many ways, but she couldn't bring herself to face it.

She opened her room door and locked it behind her. She took a few steps in before a sound caught her. The shower in her bathroom was running. She poked her head in to see Giles' clothes laying on the floor and his small duffle bag sitting on the closed toilet.

Buffy quietly backed out and undressed in her room before going back to the bathroom. She pulled the shower curtain back and Giles looked over his shoulder at her with a small, sad smile. She stepped in and wrapped her arms around him. He put his arm's over hers. A moment later he turned to face her. He gently ran the back of his fingers over her cheek. She closed her eyes and turned into his touch. He brought his other hand up and ran it through her hair. He held her chin as he leaned in to kiss one cheek, then the other. He rested his head against her.

Suddenly he pulled back and cupped her face. His eyes bored into hers and she returned the intense gaze. His bottom lip started to tremble and he closed his eyes, steeling his features. Buffy's hands went to his shoulders, then ran up his neck to his face, then the back of his head. She gently scraped her nails across his scalp and he moaned. His hands were on her hips and he pulled her closer. He opened his eyes and met hers. For a while they just stared at one another. The terrifying feeling they had felt in the car just earlier that morning returning. Nevertheless, Buffy gently pulled his head down and kissed him.

It was soft. It was slow. It was sweet. Just tiny, lingering kisses that held so much more meaning than any of their previous ones. When Buffy flicked her tongue against his lips, he hesitated, but only slightly. His tongue swept over hers in a gentle, caressing manor. He wrapped his arms tight around her back and she pushed up against him, making his arousal twitch. When she did it again, he lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he pressed her back to the tiled wall. It sent a cold shock through her and she gasped. He made his way to her neck and he licked and nibbled her.

Buffy began to squirm against him, wanting to feel even more. Giles pulled back slightly to angle himself correctly. He slid into her slowly, amazed at how warm she felt even though he had been standing in the hot shower. He kissed her deeply again as he began moving slowly in and out of her.

She moaned appreciatively at the feeling of him, closing her eyes. The gentle slowness of his thrust combined with the passion in his kiss was driving her wild. It had been a long time since she had been with anyone like this. The emotions, the intensity, the... god help her, the _love_ she was feeling was too great. She could feel her chest tightening and her tears building up. It was too much. It was just too much.

Giles had been watching Buffy, seeing the different emotions play out on her face. A lot of them seemed to be mimicking his own feelings, though, with her eyes closed, she couldn't see them on his own face. He stopped and pulled away. Buffy's eyes opened with an almost hurt expression. From what, he couldn't be sure. Was she finally letting the guilt of their affair take her over?

She placed her hands on his face and leaned in to kiss him again. It was hungry, desperate. Not like the ones just moments before. He pulled away but before she could object, he went down to his knees. He helped Buffy lift one leg over his shoulder before running his tongue up her slit. She growled and her head fell back against the wall. Giles glanced up to make sure she was alright before continuing. He licked, nipped, sucked, and fingered her while his other arm was tucked under her thigh and his rubbed her lower back. When he could feel her throbbing and her legs began to shake, he held her hips to keep her up.

As she came down, he kissed her inner thigh before lowering her leg. He kissed up to her navel, quickly dipping his tongue inside. Looking up at her, she once again had her eyes closed and her head leaned back against the tile wall. His hands gently rubbed against her hips then up her ribs and back down again. They went down her thighs and to the back of her knees, where he squeezed. She finally looked down at him with a smile. Offering a hand, she helped him to stand back up.

She couldn't help but notice he was still fully aroused. She wrapped her tiny hand around him and stroked him gently. She reached behind him and turned the shower off. She opened the curtain and grabbed two towels, handing one of them to him. They quietly dried off, though Buffy had hardly been in the shower at all. Neither bothered with clothes as they went to her bed.

As soon as Buffy slid under the covers, Giles was half over her. He kissed her neck, her shoulder, her chest down to her breast, and then circled her nipple with his tongue. She arched up against him, holding his head in place. She quietly panted. He moved over to the other breast as she ran her hands across the back of his shoulders. She moved her legs so he was settled in between them and wrapped them around his waist, drawing him down to her.

He kissed his way back up to her mouth. The kisses had once again turned passionately slow. She hummed in his mouth as he entered her, sending tiny vibrations over his tongue. He pulled back and held himself up on his hands as he thrust into her.

Buffy pressed both of her hands to his chest to still him. She put her hands behind his shoulders and pulled him down closer to her. "Hold me," she whispered. Giles leaned down and gently kissed her as his hands went under her shoulders. Now resting on his forearms, he started his movements back up. The feel of her under him, skin to skin, was fantastic. With one hand on the back of her head in her hair his tongue swept into her mouth. They began mimicking their slow, methodical hip movements with the tongues.

As Buffy started clawing at his back, Giles swiveled his hips and thrust into her harder. He broke the kiss to gasp as he felt his own releases coming close, but wanted to hold back long enough for Buffy to finish first. "You feel so good," he said. "Too good."

She touched his face. "Come with me?" He nodded. He sped up a little and he could feel Buffy clenching her muscles around him. He groaned at the sensation. "Come on, baby," she gasped out.

"You."

"Close. So close. Come on. Please."

Giles' eyes squeezed shut as he released what he had been holding back with a moan and emptied himself into her in a forceful, intense orgasm. He cried out as Buffy squeezed him, coming at the feeling out him pumping out inside of her. With ragged breath he laid his head down on her chest. She lazily rubbed his back the best she could reach. When he fingers went into his hair, scraping along his scalp, he looked up at her. She gave him a smile and he couldn't help but kiss those perfect lips.

When he rolled off of her, he got up to go to the restroom. He offered her a hand to come along to clean up, but she just shook her head and snuggled into the bed some more. When he returned, he slipped into the bed behind her, spooning her. She snuggled up against his chest, holding his arm around her. After a few minutes of silence, Giles was just beginning to think that she had fallen asleep. He kissed the back of her neck softly. He was surprised when she slightly turned her head.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked him quietly.

"About the girls, or..."

Buffy turned in his arms to face him. "The girls. For now."

Giles sighed. "Wesley says he is taking care of everything. He already called their parents. They are understandably furious. Marissa's parents blame us, as she should. These girls were meant to be safe with us during training, learning. Her and Kelly's parents are coming to claim the bodies and Mai's are coming to pull her from the school."

"Oh, god, Giles. I'm so sorry."

"I need to go back. I have to meet with them."

"Giles, you can't! Dawn would be devastated. You promised her you would walk her down the aisle."

"Buffy, I not only run that school, I'm the head of the Council. I need to be there to... to apologize."

Buffy moved in closer to him. "I thought you said Wesley was taking care of it all."

"He is." Giles ran his fingers down her cheek repeatedly. "And he told me to stay as well. But those girls are... _were_ my responsibility."

Buffy's lip trembled. "But you can't," she barely whispered, but a break in her voice still being obvious. "Dawn needs you." She took a deep breath. "I need you."

Giles gathered her as close as he could get her and placed his forehead against hers. He could feel his own emotions threatening to spill forth, but tried to remain a firm control on them. "Tonight..." he paused. "Tonight was our last night together, anyway," he whispered on a breath. A gasping sob uncontrollably escaped Buffy as he voiced what she had been trying not to think about. "Our time is up, Buffy-".

"No-".

"It is. It is. Tomorrow... Well, you know what happens tomorrow."

Buffy started to silently weep. Giles laid her head down on his arm, holding her close so she wouldn't see the tears in his own eyes. Suddenly she pulled away and sat straight up in the bed, looking down at him. He raised himself up on to an elbow. He could read it in her eyes before she even started to speak. He quickly sat up himself. "Giles... I lo-".

"Don't." He had placed a hand on her cheek and his thumb over her lips. "Don't say it. Please. You say it, and this all becomes..." He paused not sure exactly how to continue. Buffy's eyes squeezed shut as fresh tears started down her cheeks. "Tomorrow reality is going to be crashing down on us. Seeing you with him will be hard enough as it is now. If you say it..." his voice caught as he began to cry. Buffy kissed him desperately, trying to soothe not only her emotions, but his as well. He had to pull back and look her in the eye. "If you say it," he continued, "I won't be able to walk away from you because I want to say it as well."

Buffy flung her arms around him and they held each other tightly as they both cried. Buffy was openly sobbing as Giles silently let the tears slide down his face. He laid them both down and held her in his arms. She put one leg and one arm over him, trying to get as close as possible. Once she was reduced to occasional sniffling, Giles looked down at her. She had fallen asleep. He squeezed her tighter which she returned even in her sleeping state. He pulled the blankets up over them more securely and settled in for what he assumed to be a sleepless night.


	18. Chapter 18

All Italian translations come via Google. Sorry.

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

Giles woke to Buffy stroking his stomach. He was surprised he had fallen asleep at all. He was awake for at least another hour after Buffy had fallen asleep thinking about their relationship, both how much it had changed and how little it would affect them. He was also trying to figure out how quickly he could get back to England. However, every time he got to the part where he broke Dawn's heart by telling her he was leaving, he just couldn't bear it. He decided to call Wesley later on in the morning to make sure that he was absolutely capable of handling the situation. This really had not been the time for a getaway.

"Good morning," Buffy said as she kissed his chest.

He smiled at her. "Good morning to you." He leaned over and kissed her. The kiss quickly grew passionate and they came together one last time before they had to face the day.

While Buffy was in the shower, Giles quickly dressed and made himself presentable. Then he called Wesley. Wesley assured him repeatedly that he could handle it. He also told Giles to make sure Andrew knew that as well and stopped calling him every couple of hours. Giles said he would try, but he honestly had no intentions to do so. He wanted to make sure everything was running smoothly and if that meant Andrew was calling every few hours, then Andrew was calling every few hours. Wesley could deal.

Giles heard the water turn off and stuck his head into the bathroom. "I'm going downstairs for breakfast."

Buffy's head popped out of the shower curtain. "Okay. See you in a few minutes."

Giles grabbed his bag and peeked out Buffy's door. No one was in the hallway so he quickly walked out and shut the door behind him. He was just about to enter his room when Willow and Amanda came out of their own. "Morning, Giles!" Mandy greeted. Willow eyed him suspiciously.

Giles noticed. "Good morning, you two. Headed down for breakfast?"

"Oh yeah. The tummy is grumbly," Mandy said. "You coming, too?"

Giles opened his door. "Yes, I'll be down in just a short moment. Forgot something."

"Are you going somewhere?" Willow asked, eyeing his bag.

"Umm," Giles looked at the bag in his hand. "No. Not anymore. I was going to head back to England to help Wesley with... well," his voice went low as his heart broke for those girls and their parents. "But, he assures me he can handle it on his own. Plus, I'm pretty sure Dawn would have killed me and forced my body down the aisle with her if I attempted to leave." That had been a dream he had. Most likely prophetic. Best not to tempt fate.

"Those poor girls," Mandy muttered. "I'm sorry, Giles. This can't be easy on you."

"No," he agreed, "its not. Losing someone never is. And, unfortunately, it happens much too often in our line of work." He cleared his throat. "Alright, off with you ladies. I shall be down shortly." He turned into his room and gave them one last small smile before shutting the door.

He had barely set his bag down when there was a knock on his door. He threw open the curtains to let in some daylight before opening the door. Andrew briskly walked in and Giles shut the door behind him. "Are you sure you want to stay?" Andrew asked.

The corner of Giles' lips twitched up. He already called Wesley. "No, but Wesley assures me he has this under control. Besides, we both know how upset Dawn will be."

"And you don't want to leave Buffy," Andrew added.

Giles sighed. "Actually," he sat on the edge of his bed, "that I would like to run far away from."

"Oh, no. Did you get into another fight? I don't know if I can handle the stress of you brooding around again."

"I do _not_ brood." Andrew cocked his head to the side with a no nonsense glare. "I ponder."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever. So what happened now?"

Giles sighed. "Nothing. Nothing happened." He stood from the bed. "Let's go eat."

Giles walked by him and opened the door. "You slept with her, didn't you?"

Giles froze. Thankfully there was no one else in the hallway. "It doesn't matter now," he said sadly. He left the door open as he left his room and headed for the stairs.

* * *

Buffy came down the stairs with a little less bounce in her step than usual, but not much of anything anyone else would notice. Except maybe Giles. She sighed. Giles. Therein lied her problem. She walked into the dining room and saw Willow, Mandy, Portia, and Alex sitting at one table together. There were a few others in the dining room, but Buffy didn't register any of their faces. She was looking for one in particular. She grabbed a bagel and a cup of coffee then sat down at the table with her friends. They all chatted nicely, no one bringing up what had happened with the young girls, not wanting to talk about it in front of Alex.

Noticing that Buffy kept nervously checking the entrance and glancing around the room, Portia decided to put her at ease. "Giles grabbed a cup and walked out. I think he needed some quiet time."

"He said he was going to go back to England today."

Willow shook her head and put her juice down. "He isn't going now. He said Wesley had it covered and something about Dawn pulling a Weekend at Bernie's with him taking her down the aisle."

Buffy chuckled. "He did _not_ say Weekend at Bernie's."

"Well, no, of course not. But that was what he was saying."

"I think I'll go check on him. It was a rough night." Buffy stood and pushed her chair in. "Bridal party lunch at noon-thirty," she said to Willow. "Don't forget."

"As if I could."

Buffy was about to walk out onto the porch when she saw the town car pull up outside. She walked out and waved at Christian. He gave her a sad smile and wave. Buffy wondered what that was about. He walked around the car and opened the door for his passenger and Buffy nearly dropped her cup. The tall man with the dark hair turned around and broke into a huge grin when he saw her. "Buffy!"

She returned his smile, though maybe a little forced. "Tony, you're here." She crossed the porch and was greeted by him at the steps. He wrapped her in his arms and picked her up, spinning her around. She couldn't help but giggle.

"I have missed you terribly," he said to her. He set her down on the bottom step making her almost eye level with himself. He kissed her deeply. Caught up in the sensation, she kissed him back.

Christian watched the couple careful. He knew Buffy had a boyfriend and he knew Giles wasn't it, but seeing her with this guy seemed wrong somehow. He had thought her and Giles together was perfect. It had reminded him a bit of his parents. He turned away not able to watch them much more. He had only known this guy as long as it took to pick him up from the airport til now, but he wasn't impressed by him. Christian could tell he tried to be a charmer, but something about him set him off. Perhaps it was just his bias.

A figure caught the corner of Christian's eye. Looking farther to his left he saw Giles. He was just standing there, as if frozen in place, watching the two on the porch. Christian started walking towards him. Giles noticed the young man heading towards him and tried to force a smile. "You alright?"

"The last 12 hours have been rather... trying."

"To say the least. The girls told me what happened. I'm sorry."

"Thank you but-", a squeal caught their attention. They both looked to the porch to see Tony lift Buffy over his shoulder and carry her inside. Giles felt a tightening in his chest. He turned his back to the porch.

"Come on," Christian clapped his back. "It's like, what? Noon in England? Time for a siesta."

* * *

Tony carried Buffy fireman style up the stairs and through the door she said was hers. He tossed her on the bed and sat next to her. Leaning over her half propped up body he began to kiss her. She indulged him for a moment, but when his hands started to roam, she put his hand to his chest to push him slightly away. "Cosa c'è che non va, amore mio? Non ti sei mancato?"

"Of course I missed you. I wasn't expecting you until later tonight. How was your flight?"

Tony sat up and ran a hand through his hair. "Long. I did not like how we ended our last conversation. You sounded stressed. I took an earlier flight. Are you not happy?"

"No," Buffy said with a smile, sitting herself up. "I'm very happy to see you. But I have a lot of bridal party duties to do today, not to mention rehersal. I'm not going to be able to spend much time with you."

Tony leaned in to kiss her neck. "But I have not seen you all week."

"And whose fault is that?" Buffy closed her eyes and bit her lip. She hadn't actually meant to say it out loud.

Tony sat back and looked at her quizically. "What does that mean?"

Buffy shook her head. "Nothing. Nevermind."

"Tell me."

She sighed. "Giselle is fine. Why did you stay? And why didn't the others know you had? And why were you staying with _her_?"

Tony made a sound between a huff and a growl and stood from the bed. He began pacing. "Giselle is fine _now_. You know how fast they heal. She was... Oh, come si chiama? Scosso?"

"Shaken. I get it. She was scared, but-".

"She needed me. Would not your Watcher have done the same?" he snapped.

"I'll tell you what he wouldn't have done," Buffy snapped back. She stood from the bed to face him. "He wouldn't have lied to his other Slayers. He wouldn't have separated her from her other support. Girls who knew exactly what it felt like."

"Non sono Giles! Ma forse tu vorresti che lo fossi!"

"Oh, for crying out loud, Tony," she growled.

"Did you and he have fun this week?" he shot at her.

Buffy took a step towards him. "Did you and Giselle?"

Both stood in front of one another in a stare down. Tony was the first to look away. He sighed and visibly softened. "Why are we fighting? Why are we not just enjoying our time together now?"

 _Enjoying our time together_ , Buffy thought. Those words hit her hard. So similar to words spoken with Giles days before. She was suddenly hit with guilt. She had to turn away from him. She crossed her arms and closed her eyes. This was much harder than she had thought. But, to be fair, she hadn't given it much thought. She didn't want to. And now she was paying for that.

Tony hugged her from behind and put his chin on her shoulder. "Mi dispiace, amore." He kissed her ear. "I do not want to fight."

She turned in his arms. "Me either. But-".

"Let's go find Dawn," he interrupted. "I have not seen her in a long time. I want to give her my best wishes." He took her hands and pulled her towards the door.

Buffy sighed. He was avoiding the conversation and she wasn't sure how to feel about it. Was he hiding something, or did he just not want to get into an argument? And did she really want to push it? She may let slip her activities this past week if she did.

* * *

Christian and Giles sat at the informal dining table in the main house, each nursing a beer. Neither one had really said anything to the other. Not much was needed to be said. Penny walked into the room and raised a brow at the two men. "Really, Christian? It's not even 10 yet." She walked through the room and into the kitchen. A moment later she returned with her own beer and sat in a chair at the end of the table. "So, what are we drinking to?"

"Life's great injustices," Giles replied.

"Amen." Penny lifted her bottle and the guys clinked the longnecks together with hers. "I assume you have picked up our new arrival," she said to Christian, indicating his beer. Giles huffed and sat back in his chair. Penny raised her brows. "Oh, have I found our injustice?"

"Yeah, I picked him up. He's at the inn."

Penny eyed Giles. "Do we not like him?"

"Not particularly," he muttered just before taking a sip.

"He's very... I don't know. Charming."

"Charming?" Penny and Giles both asked in unison.

"In a false sort of way. Like he's covering up for something. Distracting you."

"Really?" Penny was surprised. "I would expect Buffy to have better taste than that."

"She does," Christian replied, glancing at Giles.

"Oooh," she sang. "I see." Giles drank deeply from his bottle. "Okay, no, I don't, but I will drink to it anyway."

"Penny, would I be able to take one of the horses out?" Giles asked her.

"Of course! Just make sure you are back by noon. We have the bridal party lunch and then rehersal afterwards."

"Would you object to company? I was going to take Totes out today, too."

"Totes?"

Christian smiled. "Totes Ma'Goats. He's an older race horse I keep here."

"I don't mind at all."

The backdoor creeked open. Everyone turned eyes to the kitchen doorway as Buffy walked in with Tony behind her. She stopped short. "Oh. Hi." She looked at everyone at the table. Everyone stared silently at the two. Buffy looked everywhere but at Giles. "Am... I interrupting something?"

"No, dear of course not." Penny set her beer down and stood to greet her guests. "You must be Tony," she smiled to the good looking man standing half behind Buffy.

"Oh, yes," Buffy rushed, grateful for something to say. "Penny, this is my... Tony. Tony, this is Dawn's future mother-in-law, Penny."

"How very lovely to meet you," he purred holding out his hand.

"You as well." She took his hand to shake it, but he bowed and brought it to his lips. Penny giggled. "Oh my. Well, yes."

"Have you seen Dawn?"

"I believe she was in the shower. She may be out now."

"Oh." Buffy, Tony, and Penny stood around awkwardly while Christian watched them and Giles watched his beer.

He decided he had enough of being here and stood, turning to leave without even saying goodbye, but a form rushed into the room. Ethan suddenly stopped as he saw everyone staring at him. His eyes settled on first Buffy and then Giles. He did not look happy. "Can I talk to you?" he said to Giles, and looked over to Buffy also.

Giles looked over his shoulder at Buffy who was looking as nervous as he felt. "Uh," he turned back to Ethan, "yes. Let's go outside."

Ethan indicated for Giles to go first. He could feel the emotion coming off the boy. He went ahead, meeting Buffy's eyes as he went out. "Tony," she said softly, "give me a minute, okay?"

"Is something wrong?" he asked her.

She gave him a warm smile. "No, nothing is wrong. I'll be right back." She touched his shoulder as she walked through the kitchen to head outside. The smile slid from her face as she followed Ethan out the door.

They walked a few yards from the house to a shaded area under a giant tree in the front yard. Ethan turned on them. Buffy stood next to Giles, though noticed he took a visible step away from her. "What are you doing to her?" he demanded. "What do you want from her?"

"Nothing," Buffy said, trying to soothe the boy. "She had questions. We had answers. We were just trying to help."

"By telling her that monsters are real and she is supposed to kill them?! _That_ was helping her?"

"That isn't quite accurate," Giles started.

"Actually, that is very accurate," Buffy muttered to him.

Giles looked at her wearily before looking back at Ethan. "She has a calling, a sacred duty. She was scared, not knowing who she was."

" _I_ know who she is!" Ethan insisted. "She's my sister. And that's all that matters. And you won't be taking her to any, any, _slayer camp_ , to shape her into a killing machine!"

"We don't plan on taking her anywhere," Buffy replied. "She wanted to know who she was, _what_ she was. She had questions and all we did was answer them. That's it."

"You filled her head with stories and fairytales."

" _I'm_ a Slayer!" Buffy whispered harshly. Giles descreetly looked around them to make sure they weren't being overheard. "I know exactly what kind of life it leads. I have been through it all. And mostly alone." Giles cleared his throat. "And with Giles." She looked over her shoulder. "Sorry, Giles." She turned back to Ethan. "I never would have made it without him. His training and research and support has kept me alive time and time again."

"That's what I'm worried about. The need to be kept alive. If this school is so great for her, why didn't you go there?"

Buffy looked to Giles who met her gaze. They asked for help and Giles nodded slightly. "It didn't exist then." He took a couple steps forward. "The Council, what we call it, was only reformed to it's current purpose about 6 years ago. Before that... well, it is a much longer story. One of the past. We are only concerned with our future. Her future."

Ethan crossed his arms in a huff and looked away. He turned his back on them and lowered his head. Buffy and Giles patient waited for the boy to collect his thoughts. It was a couple minutes before Ethan started speaking again with his back still to them. "I wouldn't let her say anything to anyone. I was so afraid someone would come and take her from us. From me." He was silent a moment longer. This time when he spoke he turned to face them. He looked Giles straight in the eye. "And now this is exactly what you want to do."

"Ethan," Giles spoke softly, "I don't want to take your sister from you. But I do not want her to come to harm, either. As she gets older, her power will be stronger. It will be harder and harder for her to stay hidden from those who would wish to do her harm. You and your father have done a terrific job with her. Teaching her fighting styles, yoga, I am very impressed. A lot of that is what we would do as well. Along with educating her on the dangers that are out there. What to be aware of, how to hone her skills, her senses to stay safe."

"And she would be safe? At your school, or Council, or whatever its called. She would be safe there?"

Giles opened his mouth to say yes, she would be, but then last night came crashing back on him and he couldn't say the words. He closed his eyes and looked to the ground.

"That's what I thought," Ethan sighed. "Just... leave us alone, okay?" He didn't wait for a reply before walking off back towards the house.

Buffy waited until Ethan was back in the house before speaking. "Giles, last night-", she froze as he looked into her eyes, pleading. "The girls... They went off campus, unprepared. The school _is_ safe."

"Buffy, after everything you have been through, that we have both seen and experienced, how can you assure that boy that his sister would be safe?"

"Safer than not knowing what is happening with her."

"I don't know what to say, Buffy," he said quietly to her. "I don't know what to say about... any of this." She was starting to speak but Giles just shook his head and walked by her. "Might not want to leave your _Antony_ with Penny for too long."

Buffy watched him walk down the path back towards the gardens. Most likely headed back to the inn. She was considering following him when she heard her name being called from the porch. Looking in that direction, she saw Dawn waving her to come back inside. Buffy looked to Giles' retreating back one more time before sighing and heading in the house.


	19. Chapter 19

Short, but packs a punch. Kinda like Buffy.

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

Lunch was awkward. Jake's side of the wedding party had been boisterous. They joked and laughed, generally having a good time. Buffy, Giles, and Willow, however, mostly sat in silence. Willow could physically sense the tension rolling off the other two. She had assumed as much would happen once Tony had arrived, but she had just hoped their relationship had not been completely lost because of it.

The group all rode over to where the ceremony was to be held in the garden. There were rows and rows of seats with a decorated aisle runner heading towards the make shift alter. There was a trellis arch wrapped in lights and magnolias that loomed over where Dawn would become Mrs. Vanderlyn.

"Oh my word, Dawnie! This is beautiful," Willow exclaimed.

"It's wrong," she breathed.

Willow and Buffy shared a look. "What's wrong?"

Dawn started up the aisle. "The lights on the arch. They're wrong!"

"Dawn," Jake warned.

She started gently pushing the flowers to the side to get a better look, hoping she missed something. She hadn't. "They are supposed to be pink. A pale pink. These are white. We can't have white lights with the magnolias! They will wash out!" She turned to Jake who was now walking up behind her. Her eyes were wide with desperation. "Jake! What are we going to do?!"

He put his hands on her cheeks. "Shhh." He kissed her and his hands went to her shoulders. "We will call the decorator. Ask her what happened. I will have mom call now. We will get her to come out tonight and change it."

"But... But what if she can't change it?"

Jake held her hands and shrugged. "Then she can't change it. It doesn't matter, Dawn."

She looked as if she had been slapped. She tried to pull away but he wouldn't let go. "Doesn't matter?! How can you say that?!"

Jake spoke with a steady calmness that impressed. "Because I am going to say 'I do' no matter what color the lights are. Aren't you?"

Dawn looked a bit embarrassed. "Of course I am," she mumbled.

"Then it doesn't matter, does it?"

Dawn pouted and looked down at their joined hands. "No, I guess not," she grumbled. She looked back up at him. "But you are still going to call and get them changed right?"

Jake chuckled. "Yes, dear."

Dawn sighed and smiled. "Good. Good." She kissed Jake. She turned back to the group. "Okay, guys, let's do this thing!"

Portia brought Alex and Ethan and Grace brought Maddie, who was to be the flower girl. Dawn arranged everyone in line as they would walk down the aisle. They spent the next hour trying to time their steps to get the timing just right. No one was safe from Dawn's command. Not Maddie. Not Alex. Not even Giles. First his stride was too long, then too slow. Too short, too fast. Dawn said she would just give him a tiny squeeze when it was time to take his steps with her. That seemed to work with them.

Even Jake was instructed and all he had to do was stand there. "Hands out of your pockets. Hold them in front of you. Stop scowling! Uncross your arms!"

There was a small sigh of relief from all when Penny told Dawn that she had gotten a hold of the decorator and she would be over within the hour. Dawn visibly relaxed and the rest of the rehearsal went smoothly. When the decorator arrived, Penny dismissed everyone until dinner. There was no point in making them all uncomfortable when Dawn let loose on her.

Buffy was about to climb onto the golf cart when she noticed Giles walking away. "I think I'm gonna walk," she told Willow.

Willow followed her friend's gaze. "Are you sure? He might want to be alone?"

Buffy hesitated. Perhaps Willow was right. Shaking her head she stepped back. "I need to talk to him. I'll see you at dinner."

Giles could feel her approaching before he heard her. He sighed, not sure if he welcomed it or not. On one hand, he liked being around her. On the other hand, he liked being around her _too_ much. And now that _Antony_ was here, he couldn't be around her they way he wanted to be.

As he heard her call to him, he slowed his pace but kept walking. They walked together silently for a few minutes. Buffy's fingers brushed against his hand. She hooked her pinky finger around his. He held firm. "I don't want to lose you again," Buffy spoke softly. Giles remained silent as they walked. "I had fun with you this week. Not just _that_ , but hanging out with you. Just talking, laughing. I liked it."

"Me, too."

"It was kind of like before. I would like to go back to that."

Giles stopped but didn't let go. "I don't know if I can."

Buffy's heart dropped. "I don't want to be distant anymore. I missed you. You... you were one of my best friends, Giles."

"Friends," he breathed so quietly even her slayer hearing barely caught it. He didn't want to be friends. He wanted more. If he couldn't have more, he wanted less. It was easier to not talk to her, not see her at all, than it was to see her with that... that... _pillock_. He met her eyes. They were pleading for... something. Anything but the distance that had been between them the last couple years. _Friends_ , he thought. Looking at her now he would do anything to see her smile. To wipe the anguish from her blues. "Friends," he said louder. He gave her a small smile of reassurance.

Her face lit up, but her eyes still seemed sad. Part of her had wanted him to argue with her. Beg her to be his. Would she? Would she leave Tony to be with Giles? A week ago she would have laughed at the idea. Laughed and called whoever insane. But now? Maybe she was the insane one. She had spent almost no time this last week thinking of Tony. When she did it was more out of necessity. But today, most of her thoughts had been of Giles, even when she was with Tony. She wondered what he was doing, what he was thinking, feeling. Last night she had almost said the words to him. He stopped her. Told her no, that it would be too hurtful to hear and let her go. She was sure he felt the same about her, too. He had said he wanted to say it as well. So why couldn't they just...

"Buffy!" The two jumped apart as Tony came jogging towards them. "Buffy, there you are. I was worried when you did not come back with Willow." He put an arm around her once he reached her. He gave her a sultry smile that she just couldn't bring herself to return. He looked up. "Giles," he greeted.

" _Antony_."

"I heard of the girls."

"Tony..."

"I am sorry for the loss. There is a girl in the hospital still, yes?"

Giles clenched his jaw before answering. "Yes, though I am told she will make a full recovery."

"Really?" Buffy said. She had not heard that news yet. "That's great."

"Buffy, amour, I would love to walk the grounds with you. You have time before dinner, right?"

Buffy looked to Giles, but he was looking at the ground with his hands in his pockets, nodding. "I'm heading back." He looked up over his shoulder then at Buffy. "See you at dinner." He started walking away.

"Giles?" she called out.

He turned around, but continued walking backwards. "You should take her horseback riding," he told _Antony_. "She loves that." He turned and quickly headed back to the inn.

* * *

Andrew was sitting on the stairs to the inn porch when Giles walked up. He was hunched over, elbows on his knees and looking at the ground. Once Giles got closer, Andrew raised his head to look at him. He moved over, inviting Giles to sit next to him. Andrew turned his phone over in his hands. "I got the call about an hour ago on Giselle's blood work."

"Is something wrong?" Andrew nodded, looking at his phone. "Why didn't you call me?"

"Because I knew you were with Buffy." Andrew turned his head to look at Giles. "I wasn't sure you would want to react in front of her."

Giles' eyes narrowed. "Andrew, what's wrong with Giselle?"

Andrew slowly shook his head. "Nothing is _wrong_ with her. She's perfectly healthy." He looked down again. "Her and the baby."

"Ba..." Giles sighed. "She's pregnant." Andrew nodded. Giles ran his hand over his chin. He took off his glasses and rubbed his face. "Is it... Do we know if... it's _his_?"

"I don't know, but that's where my bet lies. Explains why he didn't want her checked out." Giles stood and began pacing. Andrew's eyes followed his steps. "Are you gonna tell Buffy?"

"Tell Buffy what, exactly? That her boyfriend may have knocked up one of his Slayers?" Giles huffed. "I knew he was trouble. I should have booted him two years ago. You remember how well _that_ conversation with Buffy went."

"What do we do?"

"For now, nothing. We don't know for certain he is the father. This should be dealt with after the wedding. I'm not about to taint this event for anyone."

"Buffy is going to be mad is she finds out you knew and didn't tell her."

Giles finally stopped pacing and faced Andrew. "Thank you, Andrew. That's _very_ helpful," he said sarcastically.

"Just being your little conscience, sir."

Giles half chuckled, half huffed. He spread his arms out. "Where have you been this whole trip?!"

Andrew looked Giles in the eyes, not smiling. "Watching you and Buffy fall in love." Giles dropped his arms. "I'm not stupid, Rupert." The rare use of his first name by Andrew meant this was a very serious discussion. "I've never seen the two of you like that. I mean, yeah, in high school there were rumors about you two getting horizontal, but I never really believed them."

"There were rumors I was sleeping with a student?!"

Andrew shrugged. "I guess one of the teachers had asked you out. Miss Donalds?" Giles shook his head. "That super hot French teacher."

"Miss... Daniels?"

"Yeah, Miss Daniels. Anyway, she had asked you out I guess and you had said no but then she saw you in the parking lot leaving with Buffy."

"Good lord," he groaned. He plopped back down on the stairs.

For a while they just sat. Neither saying a word to the other. Thinking through all the things that had transpired within the last few days. It was Andrew that eventually spoke first. "Now what?"

Giles looked at his watch. "Now we get ready for one of the most uncomfortable dinners of our lives."

"Really?" They both stood up. "You don't think that will be tomorrow?"

"Let's not jinx it."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

* * *

Giles was late. Despite he and Andrew's early attempts at getting ready. Giles had phoned Wesley about all the goings on with the girls' families and the news of Giselle's pregnancy. He was barely dressed when Andrew came to tell him it was time to go. He sent Andrew on ahead stating he would deal with Dawn's wrath himself later.

He went downstairs and rushed onto the porch. He was surprised to see Christian parked out there with a golf cart. Christian smiled and waved at him. "You didn't have to wait for me."

"Actually, yeah, I did. Dawn made me. But that doesn't mean I wouldn't have done it anyway."

Giles chuckled. "Thank you for this. Dawn is... quite terrifying at times."

It was Christian's turn to laugh. "So, day getting any better?"

"Dear god, no."

"Ooh. That sucks."

"'Sucks' indeed."

They rode on in silence until just before pulling up to the dinner tent. "Buffy looks beautiful tonight, by the way."

Giles smiled. "Buffy always looks beautiful."

"Want me to run that guy over with the cart?" he asked Giles as they parked at the tent.

"Perhaps later."

They entered the tent to see Penny already in the middle of giving a speech. Giles sunk into an empty chair near the back. He didn't want to draw unnecessary attention to himself. He glanced up at the table and saw Buffy. She was in a silver, shimmery dress that was just stunning with her hair pulled up. His eyes drifted to the brunette sitting next to her. She was looking straight at Giles. He gulped nervously. A round of applause broke the stare as Penny sat, having finished her toast.

Christian was standing just behind Giles. "There is actually a reserved seat for you up front," he informed Giles.

Giles stood and Christian showed him to the seat near the head table. Penny was sitting there along with 2 other people that Giles had met earlier but couldn't remember the names of. He glanced back up at the table and caught Buffy's eye. They smiled at one another warmly.

To his right Giles saw the table he really wanted to be at. The one with Willow, Amanda, Portia, Alex, Andrew, and, ugh... _Antony_. Giles tapped Willow's shoulder. She turned and gave him a huge smile. "What did I miss?" he whispered.

She shrugged. "Just the speeches. Nothing big. Except, well, Dawn's gonna kill you."

"How very reassuring. Thank you, Willow. Pleasure as always," he responded dryly, but winked at her before returning to his own table.

Dinner conversation went by smoothly. He enjoyed talking with Penny when she wasn't trying to flirt with him. He wondered why she had suddenly stopped. She had seemed very interested on the dinner cruise. Not that it really mattered since he was not. The other two at his table were Jake's godparents, Robert and Julie. They resided up in Myrtle Beach now. They absolutely insisted that Giles come visit one day!

He had no intention of going.

A light tap on his shoulder caused Giles to look up. _Antony_ was looking down at him "Giles, may I have a word with you?" Giles nodded and excused himself. He followed _him_ just out of hearing range from the tent. "I assume you have my Slayer's test results back, yes?"

Giles wasn't sure he was ready to play this game, but now he didn't have much of a choice. He stuck his hands in his pockets. "I'm waiting on a copy of the blood tests that were done, but she seems to be in perfect health." It wasn't a complete lie. He was waiting on an actual physical copy that Wesley was going to fax in the morning.

"Were blood tests necessary?"

"Are you not concerned of Giselle's health? It would think you would want every precaution taken."

Tony clenched his jaw. "Of course, if she were still injured."

"She seemed to be injured enough for you to stay behind," Giles said, slightly accusingly.

"She was still scared. Too scared to go out. She needed someone," Tony spoke as he stepped closer to Giles.

"Kimber and Leesa weren't enough? If anyone understood best it would be them. They, however, did not even know you were still there. Why is that?" Giles also stepped forward.

"They deserved a rest."

"What am I going to find on that blood test, _Antony_?" Giles walked slightly past him before turning back around.

Tony kept his back to Giles. He spoke over his shoulder. "It is not your concern."

" _Buffy_ is my concern!" Giles spat.

Tony rounded on him. "And that is what this is all about, is it not?" Giles removed his hands from his pockets as Tony came to stand nearly nose to nose with him. "You do not care for Giselle or what is happening with her. You just care to get Buffy away from me."

"She would be all the better for it," Giles growled.

Tony poked his finger into Giles' chest. "You do not fool me, _old man_ ," he spoke quietly. "That is how she sees you, you know. As an old man. You go and tell her. Tell her of all your suspicions, because that is all they are. Suspicions. It worked out so well for you the last time." Tony shoved Giles hard enough to cause him to take a few steps backwards.

Giles chuckled in a dark, scary way. He looked _Antony_ in the eye. The younger Watcher couldn't see the full force of the Ripper glare in the dark. Giles took a step, pulling his arm back ready to thrash the guy, but a hand on his chest stopped him.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Buffy yelled, looking between the two men. They both continued to stare at one another, not looking down at her. Buffy saw the look on Giles' face. "Giles?" she spoke calmly. Tony may not be aware of that look, but Buffy recognized it. She stepped in between the two. "Giles, look at me." She touched his cheek and he blinked, looking down at her. His face immediately softened. "Are you okay?"

"Is _he_ okay?!" Tony snapped.

Buffy dropped her hand and turned on Tony. "What are you two doing out here?" She turned back to Giles, but he was already walking away. "Giles!" she called out but he continued to storm off into the night.

* * *

The grounds were dark, very dark, and Giles couldn't see too well. He saw a building faintly shining ahead, _should be the stables_ , and went towards it. Once inside he called out a hello to see who was about. No one answered him. There was only one light on in the entrance. Probably left on by accident in a hurry out. He walked down the hall, peeking into the stables.

Merlin stood when Giles walked by. He walked over to the gate and poked his head over. "Hello, there," Giles whispered, petting the horse. "Did you just come up to see me?" He picked up an apple from the feed bag hanging on the post next to the gate. He held it out for Merlin. He sniffed it, wetting Giles' hand with his nose before taking the apple. Giles smiled and ran his hand down Merlin's neck. "Wish I could bring you back with me. But I doubt you would like the plane. Best stay here I guess."

Giles stood there watching Merlin eat, not realizing he had began to hum. Merlin's ears, which had been pointed back, now pointed forward towards Giles. He smiled as he realized Merlin was actually listening to him. " _Wild horses_ ," he sang, " _couldn't drag me away. Wild, wild, horses, couldn't drag me away_."

A dark figure in the corner of his vision and a huff caused Giles to startle and look to his right. A horse with brown hair so dark it was nearly black had his head poked out over the gate. Giles stepped back a bit and around to the front of the stable, facing the horse. "Well, hello," Giles said. "Winchester, isn't it?" The horse kept his ears pointed towards Giles, with his head slightly turned to the right. Giles reached a hand out to Winchester, but he raised his head with a huff and neighed. Giles quickly drew his hand back. "Alright, alright," he said in a sing song tone. "Hands to myself."

He remembered Brittany and Christian mentioning that Winchester was a rescued wild horse. He had been found wounded by... someone, he couldn't recall who. The horse had needed physical therapy. While he wasn't that friendly with people, he was not physically well enough to go back into the wild. Though he had been here for a few years, no one was able to come near him with a saddle. Sometimes not even with a brush. It depended on his mood.

But now he was looking straight at Giles and he couldn't help but stare into Winchester's visible eye. Playing on a hunch, Giles started humming again. Winchester huffed and Giles chose to take that as approval. " _I watched you suffer, a dull aching pain. Now we've decided, to show me the same. No sweeping exit, or offstage lines, Could make me feel bitter, or treat you unkind_." Winchester hung his head over the gate, bowing his head. He was looking over at the feed bag hanging between him and Merlin's stable. Giles took another apple and looked at it in his hands. With a gulp he gently held it out towards Winchester, hoping he would still have all his fingers in the morning. " _Wild horses, couldn't drag me away. Wild, wild, horses, couldn't drag me away_." Winchester sniffed at the apple, nudging it with his nose. " _Wild horses, couldn't drag me away_." Winchester took the apple and started chowing down, luckily without Giles' hand or any of his fingers. " _Wild, wild horses, we'll ride them someday_."

As Winchester ate, Giles noticed his ears moving around. He smiled. Winchester trusted him enough to take his eyes off of him. Deciding to test his horsey super powers, he slowly lifted his hand out towards him. Winchester's ears shot back forward and he stopped chewing. Giles began humming the song again and took a small step forward. He stretched his arm out to the horse's nose. Winchester stood stock still as Giles took a final breath before putting his hand on him. He smiled and gently stroked the horse's fur. Winchester finished chewing his apple and allowed the attention to go on a few more moments before turning his back on Giles. He walked over and kept his head in a corner, but Giles could see the ears still occasionally pointed at him.

* * *

Buffy watched Giles walk away. She wanted to go after him, but knew he wanted to be left alone. But still, she worried about him walking all the way back in the dark. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked into the smiling eyes of her boyfriend. She softly smiled back. "He will be alright, my love."

"What were you two fighting about?"

"He is just on edge. The death of the Slayers is hard." Buffy looked back towards Giles. She could barely see him now and only because of her Slayer vision could she. "Let him go. Come walk with me." Tony held out his hand. Buffy took it and they started walking towards the lit bridge.

Buffy remembered seeing Giles out here for the first time in two years. She had felt a tightening in her chest and a fluttering in her stomach when he first smiled at her. Was that really only 4 days ago? It felt like a lifetime.

They stopped halfway across the bridge and Tony turned to her. He gave her a big, dazzling smile that always made her heart melt. "Buffy, I have missed you terribly this week."

"I missed you, too."

"Being without you, it made me realize I never want to be." He held both of her hands. "I felt so alone in our home, in our bed. I thought only of getting to you as quickly as I could."

"Then why di-".

He put a finger to her lips. "Shhh. I know I should have been here, yes. I never want to go to bed without you again. I never want to wake up without you in my arms. My Buffy, il mio amore," he dropped down to one knee, "will you marry me?"


	21. Chapter 21

Oooooh... Someone's in trou-ble...

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

Giles took his time walking back. He had found a flashlight in the stables and decided it would be okay if he borrowed it. He would return it in the morning. He followed a path he knew didn't lead back to the gardens or the inn. He found it went to the main house. Not ready to retire just yet, he headed for it.

As he grew closer, he could hear a soft wailing. Soon it sounded like someone crying. As he rounded to the front of the house, he saw Dawn crying on the porch surrounded by Nessa, Portia, Mandy, and Jake. Giles climbed up the stairs and clicked the flashlight off. "Dawn? What's wrong?"

Portia looked up at him with a sympathetic smile. Why, he didn't know. "She ruined it," Dawn wailed and threw herself into Nessa. Jake gently rubbed her back.

"Who ruined what?" Dawn couldn't answer so he looked to Portia. Portia looked to Jake who looked down at the porch floor. "What happened?"

"Buffy!" Dawn cried. "She couldn't stand that something wasn't about her for once so she ruined it! She ruined all of it!" Now she threw herself at Jake.

"I'm going to take her inside. A nice hot bath will help, sweetheart."

"Buffy probably used all the hot water," Dawn pouted as they stood and walked to the door.

"She hasn't even been up here lately," Nessa said as she followed them.

"That wouldn't stop her," Dawn grumbled right before disappearing inside.

Giles sat on the porch floor. When the door shut he turned back to the girls. "Does someone want to tell me what happened?" Portia and Mandy shared a look. "Please?" he insisted.

"Tony proposed to Buffy," Mandy said. "Dawn saw them on the bridge. She hopped in a cart and sped off."

Giles closed his eyes and hung his head. _That's it_ , he thought. _She's completely gone now_.

Portia got on the floor next to him. "Are you okay?" She touched his shoulder. He squeezed his eyes shut, tears burning. He covered his face with a hand and shook his head. Portia wrapped her arms around him as best she could in their awkward position. She closed her eyes as she could feel the pain coming off him.

Mandy knew what had happened between Giles and Buffy. Like Willow could keep anything from her. She got down on the other side of Giles and ran her fingers through his hair. He started trembling. Mandy looked up at Portia and noticed she had a tear on her cheek as well. Mandy wiped the tear away. Portia looked up with a sad smile of thanks. Mandy wrapped her arms around Giles as well and both girls held him as he cried.

* * *

Buffy stared down at Tony on bended knee, her mouth hanging wide open. He was staring up at her with a huge smile as on his face. As she continued to stare, without answering, his smile slowly started to falter. He let go of one hand and reached into his pocket. "I have a ring for you." He pulled out a small box and opened it.

Inside was a rose gold band that twisted near the setting. It housed a light pink, oval shaped diamond with a white diamond halo. It was absolutely stunning. Buffy couldn't help but slowly reach out and gently take the box from his hands, examining the ring.

She couldn't believe this was happening. When she had gotten pregnant she thought for sure he was going to propose to her. Then she lost the babies. She had hoped he still might, but it was never even discussed. Buffy had dropped some subtle hints and some not so subtle hints, but either Tony never picked up on them, or he just didn't want to marry her. She couldn't blame him. Why would he want to marry a woman who couldn't bear his child? She had expressed her concerns about him leaving her, but he reassured her over and over that he loved her and wasn't going anywhere. And still, no ring.

Now, here he was, on one knee with a truly gorgeous ring asking her to be his wife. It was everything she had hoped for the past year. A dream come true.

"Buffy?"

So why couldn't she just say yes?

"I... I..." she sighed. "Marry you?"

He smiled up at her. "Marry me."

She looked between him and the ring again. "Oh, god," she whispered.

"No. Just me," he smirked.

She pulled him up to his feet. He frowned at her. "This is just... just so... sudden," she breathed. "I mean, wow. Marry you."

"Buffy... I thought this was what you wanted. The ring site left up on the computer. The bridal book on the table."

"Oh. So you did notice."

He smiled. "It was hard to miss."

"Then... why now?"

He cocked his head to the side. "Why wait any longer? Life is short, amante."

Buffy huffed. "Don't I know it." She looked up at him. "I need some time." And the hurt expression on his face she continued. "It's not a no. It's not a yes. It's... time. Please?"

He searched her face and then smiled. "As long as it is not a no." He pulled her into a big hug before she could remind him it wasn't a yes either. Suddenly the sound of clapping and cheering caught her ear and she looked over her shoulder to the tent. "We have gathered an audience," he whispered.

 _Great_ , she thought then sighed.

"Will you wear the ring while you think?"

"Oh, I really don't think-".

Tony took the box from her and extracted the ring. "Just try it on. See how it feels. Look at it on your hand. See it first thing in the morning. See if it makes you smile." He slipped it onto her finger. "Ah. Perfect fit." He pulled out that big, melty smile again before hugging her.

 _I'm in trouble._

* * *

They walked back hand in hand to the tent. They were met by a few of the guests who hugged them and wished them congratulations. Buffy tried telling them they were _not_ in fact engaged, but Tony kept smiling and hugging and thanking them in return.

Willow stood off to the side with her arms crossed over her chest. She didn't look happy. Buffy excused herself from Tony and walked over. She gave Willow a half smile. Willow just continued to stare. "I didn't say yes." Willow reached out and held Buffy's left hand with the ring on it. "I didn't say no, though, either." She grimaced. "I told him I needed time. And before I know it he has this thing on me and everyone is telling us mazel tov and he's all "Grazie! Grazie! Eh!" and it's just all so confusing." Willow didn't say anything, just watched. And judged. And Buffy knew she deserved it. "Will... say something. Please."

"Dawn saw." Buffy's eyes went wide. "She tore outta here a few minutes ago. Portia and Mandy went after her. She was pretty upset."

Buffy huffed. "Because something wasn't about her. For once."

Willow dropped her arms. "Buffy!"

"I know! I know! I screwed up."

"On _soooo_ many levels." Buffy covered her face with her hands. "At least Giles wasn't here to see that."

Buffy's head shot up. "Oh god! Giles!"

* * *

Buffy parked the cart outside the inn and rushed up the stairs. She knocked on his door. "Giles. Giles, please open up." He didn't answer and she tried again. She twisted the knob and it opened. Looking about the whole room was dark. He had not been in here. She went to her room just to check if he was there like he was last night. He wasn't and she realized it would be silly if he were. Just to be sure she knocked on all the other doors, calling his name. She was alone at the inn.

She suddenly thought maybe he had been hurt walking back in the dark. It had been hard enough to drive with what little light the carts lights gave off, she couldn't imagine Giles had an easy time navigating the dark. She ran back down the stairs and got onto the cart again. She took off searching the night. She went through the gardens and back towards the party. She stopped at the stables even, but he wasn't there. She went back to the party tent to see if maybe he had gone back.

Tony met her out at the cart. "Amante, where did you go?"

"I can't find Giles."

Tony looked off into the dark. "I am sure he is fine."

"I searched the inn, the garden, the stables. I can't find him. What if he got hurt walking back. What if an alligator got him? Or a bear?!"

"A bear?"

Willow appeared around the corner. "Buffy?" She got off the cart and went over to her friend. She was holding her cell phone. "Mandy just called. Giles is at the main house."

Buffy smacked her hand on her forehead. "God! Why didn't I just call his phone?!" She turned back for the cart.

"Buffy," Willow called out. She turned back. "He knows."

* * *

Buffy instructed Tony to stay put. She told him he had done enough damage for one night. He looked offended and possibly hurt. She didn't care anymore. Things had gotten way out of control.

She pulled up to the main house and climbed the steps. Portia and Mandy sat there together. She looked around but there was no Giles. "He's gone." Mandy said. "Willow called to say you were on your way up. He took off with Christian."

Buffy plopped down on the bench next to Portia. She picked up Buffy's hand to examine the ring. "Meal do naidheachd."

Buffy sighed. "So I'm told."

"You don't look happy about it."

Buffy shook her head. She mumbled, "I don't know what I am." She pulled her hand back. "I didn't even say yes and I somehow still ended up engaged!"

Mandy quirked a brow. "You didn't say yes?"

"I told him I needed time to think. I didn't know what else to say! I have wanted this for a year and now that it's here... I don't know."

"You should probably tell him that."

"I did." She held up her hand. "See how that worked out?"

The phone laying next to Mandy rang. She looked at the name and hesitated before answering it. "Hello?... Yeah, she's here. You wanna talk to her?... At the house... Ooookaaaay... I said Okay!" She ended the call. "Andrew needs to talk to you. He's on his way up."

"About what?" Mandy just shrugged.

"How's Dawn?" Buffy asked. Portia and Mandy shared a look. Buffy grimaced. "That bad, huh?"

Portia answered. "I wouldn't be surprised if you were uninvited."

"It's not like I did it on purpose. And really, Tony was the one who did it. She should be mad at him!"

"Jake will get her to calm down," Portia said.

Mandy huffed. "Yeah but Nessa will just rile her back up."

A few moments of silence passed between them before Buffy couldn't stand it any longer. "How's Amara?"

Mandy beamed. "Great. She said she's already made three new friends." Her smile disappeared. "And one 'boyfriend'."

Portia and Buffy giggled. "Don't worry. I'm sure it's just a phase," Portia winked. All three then laughed.

Andrew flew around the side of the house panting wildly. He grabbed the porch railing and tried to catch his breath. He looked at her between the posts. "Gisellpregt," he huffed.

Buffy's brow furrowed. She looked to the other two girls but they were just as confused. "Huh?"

Andrew climbed the porch stairs and collapsed on the floor in front of them. Staring up at the ceiling he took a few deep breaths. He turned his head to see Buffy. "Giselle. Pregnant."

Mandy gasped but Buffy just looked on. "Huh?"

Andrew shook his head. "Mr. Giles didn't wanna tell." _deep breaths_ "Wouldn't believe him." _breathing_ "Thinks he's father."

"Giles is the father?!" Portia gasped.

Andrew shook his head. "Tony. Thinks... its Tony."

Both girls looked to Buffy but she just looked at Andrew. "Huh?"

* * *

Buffy slowly climbed the stairs. She knew what was waiting at the top and didn't revel in it. She stood outside her door gathering her breath and her thoughts. She closed her eyes and said a little prayer to whoever maybe listening. She gently turned the knob and the door squeaked open.

"Buffy!" Tony exclaimed. He went up to her and hugged her. "I was starting to get so worried." He pulled away when he realized she wasn't hugging him back. "Is everything okay? Did you find Giles?" Buffy stared into his eyes. "Did he say something to you? Did he upset you?"

Buffy whispered barely audible. "Is it true?" Tony tilted his head. "Is she pregnant? Is Giselle pregnant?"

Tony gently squeezed her shoulders. "Yes, she is pregnant."

Buffy's jaw dropped with a gasp as tears started flooding her eyes. She turned her back on him. She squeezed her eyes shut, not caring the tears were falling. "Are you the father?"

"What?" Tony exclaimed. "The... did Giles tell you I was the father?"

Buffy looked over her shoulder but didn't turn around. "Are you? The father?"

"Buffy..." He gently touched her shoulder and she jerked away from him.

She spun around. "Are you? Are you the father? Are you the _fucking_ father?!" She gradually got louder with each question until she was yelling.

Tony backed up until his legs hit the bed then he sat down. "Yes." A fresh wave of tears hit Buffy and she dropped to the floor. "Maybe no. There could be another. She could be with someone else."

"That's your play?" Buffy spit out. "Maybe she's a slut?"

Tony got on the floor in front of her. "Buffy, per favore! Mi dispiace! Mi dipiace! Era una volta. Solo uno!"

She shoved him away. "Liar!" she cried. "Bugiardo..."

"Per favore..."

"Were there others? Did you sleep with all of them? Kimber? Leesa?!" Tony looked away. "Oh my god," she cried. "Oh my god, my god, my god..."

"Buf-"

"Get out."

"Buf-"

"Get out!"

"No!" he yelled back.

"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

He grabbed her shoulders tight, but only for a moment before he flew across the room to the opposite wall. He looked up to see Mandy and Willow standing in the still open doorway, Mandy's hand extended out. "She said, get out," Mandy growled.

He stared wide eyed at the two witches in the door but didn't move. "Need help?" Willow asked sweetly. She extended her hand then twisted it up into a fist. Tony was brought to his feet. Mandy and Willow stepped to the side. Mandy gently swept Buffy out of the way, like moving a cup full of water you don't want spilled. Willow yanked her hand towards herself and Tony came flying out of the room, crashing into the banister. He nearly went over, but Mandy used her powers to pull him back over and roughly drop him to the floor.

Buffy stood and gathered as much of his stuff as she could see. He hadn't really had time to unpack yet so it wasn't too difficult. She walked to the door and threw the stuff out at him. His suitcase hitting him in the family jewels. Speaking of jewels, she grabbed the ring off her finger and threw it over the banister. She heard it clatter to the floor. "In case you didn't get the memo, we're through. Done. Finito. Hasta la bye bye, dirt bag." She slammed the door closed. She quickly opened it back up and looked to Mandy and Willow sheepishly. "Sorry. You can come in." Once they came in Buffy huffed at Tony's stupefied face once more before slamming it again and spinning the lock.


	22. Chapter 22

We finally find out what happened between our pair two years ago.

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

Buffy sat on the edge of her bed with a plop. She stared straight ahead. Mandy and Willow sat on either side of her. Mandy wrapped an arm around her while Willow leaned her head against her shoulder. Soon Buffy was shaking. Willow looked up to see her face scrunched up. Willow brushed a tear away and Buffy broke down in a sob. Mandy said a small incantation that temporarily soundproofed the room. She was not about to give that douche waffle the satisfaction of hearing Buffy cry.

Mandy and Willow moved around so that Buffy could be laying down with her head in Willow's lap and Mandy cuddled up behind her. Willow took the various pins and clips out of Buffy's hair and shook her tresses loose. She combed her fingers through Buffy's hair while she cried her heart out.

Soon Buffy was mumbling something, but neither girl could make out what it was. It seemed to be the same thing over and over. Willow leaned down. "Buffy, honey, I don't know what you're saying. Are you okay?" Buffy stopped muttering and gave a half sob, half chuckle. "Sorry. Stupid question."

Once Buffy had calmed down a bit, she turned onto her back to look up at Willow. Mandy raised up on one elbow. She was still sniffling as she talked. "Giles was right," she muttered.

Willow had grabbed the tissue box off the nightstand. She pulled one out and started wiping Buffy's mascara streaked face. "Right about what?"

Buffy closed her eyes as Willow wiped at her face. She sat up and took a new tissue. She took a few moments to compose herself. She looked up at Willow. "The fight I told you about? The one at the funeral? The reason Giles and I haven't talked for two years? It was about Tony."

Willow pushed some hair behind Buffy's ear. "Buff, you don't have to tell us if you don't want to."

"I do. Want to." She opened to say more, but then looked down at her lap.

Mandy wrapped her arms around Buffy's waist from behind her and placed her chin on Buffy's shoulder. "What happened?"

* * *

It was cloudy and Buffy hated it. Cloudy weather made everything depressing even more depressing. The least it could do is just rain already. Open up the sky and let the raindrops fall as if tears from heaven. Xander deserved to have God weep for him. The earth had lost an unknown hero. While God got to now enjoy all of Xander's wisecracks himself, the world was a more dangerous place for it. The least He could do was make it rain.

Tony was standing on one side of Buffy with his arm tucked around her shoulder. Giles was on the other side, holding her hand. Portia held Alexander Harris Jr. in her arms as she cried into his hair. Willow wrapped her arms around both and cried as well. There were many other girls, Slayers whom Xander had helped track down and bring to the Academy, and Watchers whom he helped train, surrounding the grave. He wasn't short on friends and family who loved him.

Mandy took Alex when they started lowering Xander's coffin into the ground. Portia collapsed in a fit of hysteria. Willow was on her knees next to Portia, holding her, crying with her. Giles brought his other hand up to his face as his tears started to fall as well. Buffy extracted herself from Tony's grip and wrapped her arms around Giles. He clung to her tightly. Buffy saw Bethany over his shoulder look away from them.

The ride to the lodge for the wake was intensely quiet. Tony drove and Bethany sat in the front seat while Giles and Buffy leaned on one another in the back trying to draw strength from each other. Every now and then Tony would look at them in the rear view mirror. Bethany would peek over her shoulder. They would then look to one another. They knew they should be the ones to comfort them, but how do you get between a Watcher and his Slayer?

The sky was darkening, but there was still no rain. Not even a clap of thunder or flash of lightening. Buffy stared up at the sky, cursing it. She felt a hand in hers and looked to see Tony. She gave him a sad smile and then leaned into him. He wrapped his arms around her and she thought she never felt safer. Bethany and Giles walked past them and entered the building.

Not surprisingly, the lodge was filled with laughter. As they ate, they all shared stories of Xander that made them both laugh and cry. But mostly laugh. Willow tried to imitate the Snoopy dance. She couldn't get it, but Alex did. His daddy taught him how! Willow cried.

Tony was off getting another plate of food when the conversation started. "So, Giles," Buffy began, "how's Renee liking the new placement?"

Giles swallowed his food slowly, but didn't look up from his plate. "Fine. Just fine."

"Wish she could have stayed. Her and Tony got along really well. Good team. Just like us," she beamed.

Giles cleared his throat. "Hmm. Yes."

Buffy watched him poke at his food but not eat anything. He wouldn't even look up at her. She laid her fork down on her plate and crossed her arms. She stared at him until he relented.

He sighed and sat back. "Yes?"

"Spill."

"Spill what?"

Buffy leaned forward. "You have something you aren't telling me."

"What? Don't be absurd."

"Ab-?! Ha!" She stood from her chair and walked around the table. Giles watched her. She came up next to him and took his arm, pulling him from his seat. "Alright, Mister. You and me. Outside."

"Buffy!"

"Time for a Watcher/Slayer talk." She pulled him along towards the door, her hand slipping down his arm into his. They walked out the door and around the building to a small alley out back. "Giles what happened with Renee?" He opened his mouth but she cut him off. "And _don't_ lie to me."

He sighed. "This isn't the time nor the place for this, Buffy."

She shifted her weight and tilted her head. "Did she request the transfer?" Giles looked at the ground. "Why? Was... was something wrong?"

"Buffy, please..."

"Giles, I can't fix something if I don't know what's broken."

"This is beyond your reach."

Buffy crossed her arms. "What does that mean?"

He reached out and placed his hands on her upper arms. "Can we _please_ talk about this another time?"

She shrugged out of his hold and took a step back. "Is it that bad?" Giles removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Giles?!"

"She had a complaint against... _Antony_." He looked up waiting for the shit show to start.

"Okay, first of all, I hate the way you say his name. Just say Tony."

"I refuse."

"Second, a complaint? About what? Didn't like her training schedule? Having her own bedroom?"

"It's personal, Buffy."

"Damn right it's personal. That's my boyfriend, Giles! Why can't you just say it?"

"He was touching her.," he blurted. "Inappropriately."

Buffy furrowed her brow. "Inappropriately?"

"During training."

Buffy rolled her eyes dramatically. "Oh, come on, Giles! Stuff like that happens all the time. Think back to all our training. There isn't much on each other we haven't touched."

Giles took a step forward. "Kissing her neck? Massaging her breast? Slipping his hands down her pants? Cupping her..." he trailed off. "Think back to all our training," he repeated. "Not once did that happen to us."

"Well, the cupping of the-"

"That was an accident!"

"Exactly! An accident! I knew that. You knew that. Some young girl gets a hot Watcher and he slips. Suddenly she has this idea that he is into her. She pushes, he doesn't reciprocate, she cries wolf and gets transferred to the next."

Giles stood in complete shock. "You cannot seriously be defending him?!"

"There's nothing to defend, Giles! She's lying!"

"Oh, grow up, Buffy!" he shouted as the lightening lit the sky. "This is the second girl, the second! Who has come to us with these complaints. Angela didn't go back home. She transferred out! And she was only 16! I could have had him arrested!"

"Well then why didn't you?!" she yelled over the clap of thunder.

"I didn't have the proof," he ground out. "It was her word against his. Just as it is with Renee. I hate that I would have to wait for this to happen to some other poor girl, but there is nothing I can do from a legal standpoint right now. Except fire him." _Lightening_

Buffy gaped. "Fire him? On what grounds?"

"Weren't you listening? Sexual misconduct!" _Thunder_

Buffy crossed the few feet separating them and got in his face. "You _just_ said yourself, you have no proof."

"I don't _need_ proof to let him go," he growled.

She looked him up and down. _Lightening_ "You are going to ruin a mans life on _one_ false claim?"

 _Thunder_

"No. He did that himself. And it's two!"

The rain started falling.

Buffy laughed, but it wasn't a happy one. "You know what I think, _Giles_?"

"That you're _hair_ is about to get ruined?"

"I think you're jealous."

He took a step back. "I beg your pardon?!"

"Yeah. Jealous! Jealous that he's my Watcher now." Buffy crossed her arms.

"Your... What?!" Giles shook his head in confusion. That couldn't have been correct.

"Jealous that he gets to fuck with your former Slayer and you never had the chance!" Giles stepped back as if he had been slapped. "Though I can't imagine Faith shut you out, too." Buffy's words finally hit her and she looked away, ashamed.

Giles anger rose in his chest at the mention of Faith. An old argument between he and Buffy reopened. "As if I would ever, _ever_ , take up with the spoiled likes of you! After not one, but _two_ vampires, your 'shut out' seems hardly an insult!"

The rain began pouring.

Now standing barely inches apart, Buffy growled at him. "Go to Hell, Giles."

His Ripper smirk made a brief appearance. "Already there."

* * *

All three girls lay on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Wow," Willow breathed.

"I know."

"You and Giles. You really got into it."

"Yup."

"No wonder you didn't talk."

Buffy sat up and turned around to face them. "And the worst part? He was telling the truth. I'm sure of it now. All these years and I still doubt Giles. He wouldn't have told me that if he didn't actually believe it. Not about the girls, anyway." She shook her head. "How could I be so stupid?"

"You were in love," Mandy said.

Willow smiled. "Love makes you do the wacky."

Buffy grinned back. Her smile faded. "I screwed everything up with Giles."

"I'm sure you didn't," Mandy assured.

"Yeah, I mean, if you guys can get past _that_ argument, I'm sure you will make it through this one."

Buffy shook her head. "I don't know."

Willow sat up. "And you won't know until you talk to him."

"He went home with Christian. I won't see him until tomorrow. And Dawn's wedding is _not_ the place for that talk. I already have to make it up to her with the proposal disaster."

Willow grimaced. "Yeah. I don't envy you on that."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Thanks."

Mandy sat up. "Well, as much fun as this girl talk has been, I'm exhausted. Time for bed?" Willow nodded.

The girls all stood. "Thank you so much for your help tonight. I don't know what I would have done without you." Buffy double hugged her friends.

"Any time you need us, Buff. It was nice, kinda. Been a long time since we tackled a foe together." Willow gave her a big grin.

Buffy chuckled. "Yeah. But next time, let's make sure it isn't my boyfriend."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"Oh... dear... lord..." Giles groaned as he squinted his eyes against the throbbing pain in his head. He stretched and turned and fell to the floor. "Oof!"

"You alright?" a voice called out.

Giles tried to open his eyes against the blinding daylight and see who was talking to him. A blurry figure waved something back and forth at him. "Oh, super. I've gone blind." He dropped his head back to the floor. He could feel the floor slightly vibrating as something walked towards him. He looked back up again.

Christian slid Giles' glasses on to his face. "Better?"

Giles still squinted up at the young man, head pounding. Giles groaned as he pulled himself up into a sitting position, resting is back against the couch. He took his glasses back off and pinched the bridge of his nose. Memories of last night flooded his head, beginning with seeing _Antony_ on the porch with Buffy that morning to drinking himself into a stupor at Christian's over her engagement. He put his glasses back on and looked to his left. Christian was in the kitchen at the stove, cooking something.

He stood on unsturdy legs and wobbled to the kitchen. Christian smiled and pointed to the dining table behind him. "Some asprin and water on the table there for ya. Coffee in the pot."

Giles grunted his appreciation. He flopped into the chair and picked up the pills. He drank them down with the whole glass of water. He laid his head on the table. "Am I having a stroke or is there toast?" he mumbled.

Christian chuckled. He grabbed a plate off the counter and placed it next to Giles. "Butter in the dish. Jam in the fridge." Giles made another grunting noise Christian interpreted as a thanks. "Are you gonna be alright?"

"I'm not as young as I used to be."

"No shit. Who is?" He slid the last pancake onto a plate and placed it in front of Giles. He turned back and grabbed two more from the counter. One had his own pancakes and the other was full of bacon. "Have some grease. It's good for you. Helps keep everything lubed."

Giles chuckled only to squeeze his eyes shut against the headache again. "Oh, if I don't straighten up, Dawn will have my head. Then again, maybe she can have it."

"No worries. I'll have you feeling fit as a fiddle." He pushed the bacon plate closer to Giles. "Greasy breakfast will help. Let me get you some more water." He took the glass and walked over to the sink, refilling it. He put it back down and sat in his seat.

"Thank you, Christian. It's all very appreciated."

Christian smirk. "See? Feeling better already used a word with 5 syllables!"

Giles noticed his jacket hanging on the back of the chair next to him. He reached into the pocket and pulled his phone out. He stared at the screen. "Hmm."

"What's wrong?"

"Apparently... nothing."

Christian finished chewing his food and swallowed. "Huh?"

"Oh, umm, one missed call. And its from Willow. That's it. Not even a text thing from Andrew." He set the phone on the table next to him.

"That's a good thing though, isn't it?"

Giles ate a bite of his pancake before answering. "Silence from Andrew is never a good sign. He's a worrier. And after last nights... events, he would have called to make sure I hadn't done anything rash. Especially if I never went back to the room."

"Girls must have told him you were with me." He drank from his coffee mug.

Giles decided coffee made for a good wake up call since he doubted there was any tea. He went over to the coffee pot and started pouring some. "Yes, but Andrew is what you would call the jealous type."

"Oh," Christian nodded. "Oh! Wait... what? You two aren't... no."

"What?" Giles asked, genuinely confused.

"Nothing. It's nothing."

Giles quirked a brow but shook it off and sat down with his cup of black coffee. "I would have at least expected to hear from Wesley by now."

"Mmm," Christian hummed as he drank from his mug. They sat in silence for the next few minutes finishing their breakfast. Every now and then Christian would look up and eye Giles before looking away so he wasn't noticed. "So, how much do you remember of last night anyway?"

Giles groaned. "The worst parts."

Christian nodded. "So, no really memory after the drinking started, huh?" Giles shook his head and picked up his coffee. "Okay, I have a question for you then."

Giles brought the mug to his lips. "Hmm?"

"What's a Slayer?"

Giles choked.

* * *

Buffy's eyes felt heavy. Even after her talk with Willow and Mandy last night, Buffy cried herself to sleep. Her eyes were still puffy. She groaned and rolled over, pulling the blankets up over her head. She wished she could just stay under there forever. Why bother getting up? What did she have? She just dumped her boyfriend, she now had no place of her own to go to, she ran Giles off, and her sister was about to marry.

Buffy sat up with a jolt.

Dawn's getting married today!

She quickly jumped out of bed and started gathering everything she would need. The girls were all to meet downstairs for breakfast and mimosas before the hair and make up people showed up. Dawn had someone pick up the dresses yesterday, so Buffy didn't have to worry about that at least. Not that Dawn really let her worry about anything anyway. She did enough of that for everybody.

Buffy paused and plopped down onto her bed. She had been a horrible Maid of Honor. Of course Dawn was stressed. Of course she wanted everything to be perfect. And just because of some slight resistance, Buffy had let her. She felt she should have forced Dawn to take a step back. To breathe. This was supposed to be a fun experience for her and it wasn't. Granted there wasn't much Buffy could do from Rome, but that made it all the worse. She should have been here more for her sister. Buffy sighed. It was a little late in the game now, but Buffy was determined to help make it up to Dawn. She would Maid the hell out of that Honor!

But first, coffee.

* * *

Buffy called the main house and was surprised to hear Dawn was still sleeping. She arranged for Dawn to get a light breakfast in bed. Dawn was a nervous eater and Buffy knew that she would be snacking all day long, so it was best not to fill her too full like a pinata. At Penny's recommendation, Buffy found someone to go to the house and give Dawn a calming, professional mani and pedi.

Downstairs she noticed no one else was up yet either. But, then again, Buffy had awoken pretty early. Ha! She wasn't going to be the one last for once. She checked in the kitchen on breakfast. The staff greeted her warmly and gave her a fresh cup of coffee. She apologized for all the late night ice cream sessions, at which point one guy said, "Ha! Told you it wasn't me!"

* * *

Willow and Mandy came downstairs to find breakfast all set up and even some light music playing. From the sitting room. Sharing a look they walked away from the dining room to investigate. There they saw Buffy helping a lady lay out a cloth on the table. "Hey, Buff," Willow greeted. "What's going on?"

Buffy smiled at them. "Hey, guys! This is Linda." The other lady smiled and waved. "She's the make up lady. Karla should be here soon. She does hair. Oh! And Juan Carlos the photographer. I think he is actually out in the gardens already. Do you know if Portia is up yet?"

"Um, yeah. I heard her and Alex arguing this morning," Mandy stated. "Apparently he showered two days ago and doesn't know why he has to again."

Buffy giggled. The sound of the door opening had Buffy moving around the two women. She greeted Penny and Nessa as they entered. Nessa looked annoyed, though Buffy was starting to think that was just her face. "How come Dawn gets to stay in bed and get her nails done?" she carped.

"Cuz, as we all know, she's the bride. She deserves a little pampering." Buffy ushered them into the dining area. "Let's have some breakfast, ladies!"

* * *

Christian climbed up the back steps of the porch to the main house, about to enter the kitchen. Giles stood in the yard still. "I'm going to walk back to the inn."

Christian paused with the door open. "Guys are supposed to meet for breakfast."

Giles smirked. "We already ate. Plus, I am in need of a shower and a toothbrush."

Christian waved through the door. "Quick hello first. Can't insult the groom." He gave a desperate grin. Giles quirked a brow. "Can't insult the bride...?" he tried.

Giles sighed. He really didn't want an audience with anyone after last night. And especially since he assumed _Antony_ would be there also. Being new to the family, and all. He climbed the stairs, defeated. Christian clapped him on the back as he walked through the door.

"Rupert!" Jake stood from the table and walked up to the man, giving him a hug. "Glad you could join us! Come. Sit. Eat. Enjoy."

Bryce waved a hello and Eric nodded his head in a silent greeting. Giles had hardly heard them say anything. Ever. Then again, Lance talked enough for everyone. As he was doing now. "Dude was seriously outta step. Dawn had ever right to be pissed."

"Lance, shut up," Jake ground.

"I'm just saying, man."

"And you've been saying it. All morning." Jake turned back to Giles. "Sorry. He should be done now."

"No worries," Giles lied. He expected he would be hearing about last night's events all day. That was when he noticed the 'dude' in question was not present. "Is... _Antony_ ," the name coming out more bitter than usual, "not joining us this morning?"

Lance snorted. "See? Even he doesn't like him."

Jake rolled his eyes. "Just wedding party." A throat cleared. "And Christian."

"I'm not in the wedding party."

"You are acting father of the bride. Of course you are in the wedding party!"

Giles smiled. "As honored as I am, I need to freshen up. I, uh, didn't get home last night."

Lance grinned. "Whose the lucky lady?"

"Christian."

Everyone turned their gaze to him. "Hello," Christian said with a smile and a wave.

Lance gave a nervous chuckle, looking between the two. His smirk slipping on and off, not knowing what to believe. Jake placed a hand on Giles' shoulder and gently started leading him into the kitchen. "Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

Giles sighed. "A shower will do me well."

Jake nodded. "Alright. Umm, just so you know, the girls are all there getting ready."

Giles nodded. "What time would you like me back here?"

"We will most likely head up to the library on the third floor in an hour. That's where we will be getting ready. After that, we are getting the photos taken. I'd love to have you in some of the photos with us...?" He posed it as an open question.

"I would love to, yes. So I shall see you in about an hour?" Jake nodded. Giles said his goodbye and walked out the house. He stood in the yard, soaking up the warm summer sun. Placing his hands in his pockets, he started the walk back to the inn through the gardens, wondering what fresh hell awaited him there.

* * *

"So he's _gone_?!" Nessa gawked. Buffy nodded her head. "But... like... _what_?!"

Portia touched a hand to Buffy's forearm. "Are you okay?"

"Surprisingly... yes. Almost four years together and... You know, it just needed to be this way." Buffy swirled her mimosa in her flute glass. "Of course, I still have to go back and get whatever he hasn't tossed out or trashed. Or worse, pack up everything. But, you know, I've been meaning to declutter." The sound of the screen door screeching open caught her attention. "Oh, that's probably the dresses. Just a sec." Buffy left her glass on the table and jogged to the entry way. She paused at the sight starting up the stairs. "Giles?"

He paused and slightly hung his head, but didn't turn around. "Good morning," he spoke over his shoulder.

Buffy climbed a couple up steps up behind him. "I was looking for you last night."

"I assumed you were rather busy last night."

"I need to talk to you."

The screen door opened again and Buffy turned to see a woman carrying in the dresses and Karla right behind her. "Where would you like us?" Karla asked.

"Umm," Buffy turned back to Giles but he was already disappearing around the corner towards his room. She gave the two ladies a smile and stepped down to meet them. "Right in here will do."

* * *

Giles stepped out of his shower. He quickly towel dried and wrapped it around his waist. He opened the door and walked into the bedroom. He jumped, startled to find someone sitting on his bed. "Buffy, what are you doing in here?!"

"I told you I needed to talk to you."

"How did you even get in here?"

Buffy tilted her head and cocked a brow. "Really?" Giles glanced at his door, the knob limply hanging off of it. Sighing, he turned to his dresser to search for the few things he unpacked. "Why didn't you tell me Giselle was pregnant?" He paused, closing his eyes, but with his back to her, she couldn't see. "Better question, why didn't you tell me who the father was?"

Giles leaned against the dresser. "Do you really need to ask? After our last fight?"

"Giles, this is different!"

"You're right!" He faced her. "This time it's worse!" He looked down and shook his head. "Buffy, I had... have no proof. And considering the nature of our – our – _relationship_ this week, I thought... perhaps..."

Buffy stood from the bed and walked closer to him. "You thought I would accuse you of lying?" Giles looked her in the eye, but didn't say anything. He didn't need to. Buffy knew what he was thinking. "Andrew told me. Last night."

"And you believed him?"

"I didn't want to, but I knew. I confronted... _Antony_." Giles smirked at her use of his name. "He confirmed it."

"I'm sorry, Buffy. Truly. I wouldn't have wanted any of this for you."

Buffy nodded. She held his gaze. He started to reach out to touch her face until he realized he had no right. He dropped his hand and turned back to his dresser. "I never said yes."

"Yes to what?"

Buffy touched his back between his shoulders. "When he asked. I didn't say yes." Giles turned, mouth slightly gaped. Buffy grimaced. "At the time I hadn't said no, though, either. But I wanted to! I told him I needed time. I needed to figure out what to say without an audience. Then Andrew told me and, well..." Buffy looked down. "Long story short, he's gone."

Buffy turned away and put a few steps distance between them. Giles watched her as she crossed her arms and basically held herself. He was ashamed to admit that he was happy. While he never would have done anything to break the two of them up for his own personal gain, he was glad _Antony_ was out of the picture. However, he didn't dare to think of any future with Buffy. Not yet, anyway. She had just broken up with her boyfriend of nearly 4 years. They almost had children together. That wasn't something one just accepted and moved on from.

"Okay," Buffy whispered, "now the hard part of the conversation." Buffy sat on the bed and looked up at him with sad eyes. His heart sank. "Okay, I'm gonna start with my surgery." She took a deep breath. "When I had my D&C with the twins, there were... complications." Giles sat next to her on the bed. "I ended up getting a hysterectomy. No more babies for Buffy." Giles took one of her hands in his. "God, Giles this is so embarrassing."

Giles furrowed his brow. "What's embarrassing?"

Buffy gently took back her hand and covered her face. "Ugh, okay." She dropped them into her lap again. "Giles, I haven't had to worry about condoms for a year and I just found out my boyfriend has been cheating on me probably since the beginning and obviously not very carefully if he managed to get someone pregnant." Giles just stared at her, blinking. After a moment, he turned his gaze forward, staring at the wall. Buffy tried patiently waiting, but after two minutes of no response, she prodded. "Giles?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry."

"Oh."

Buffy waited some more, but again, there was no more. "Is that all? 'Oh'?"

"I'm... not sure what else to say."

"Oh."

Once again they sat in a now uncomfortable silence. "Buffy?"

"Yes?" she asked eagerly.

"I have to get dressed. Jacob wants photographs done."

"Oh. Yeah. Of course." She stood from the bed. She turned in a quick circle, suddenly unsure of herself. "I gotta get ready, too. Dawn should be here by now." She walked over to the door and grabbed the knob. It came off in her hand. "Oh, right. Well, there's that." She set it on the dresser. "I'll just... yeah." She started to walk out and turned back. "See you later?"

Giles smirked. "I _am_ going to the wedding."

"Right. Of course you are. Right. Okay. Well... bye." She started to walk away then turned back. She gave him a nervous smile as she reached to pull the door closed, the other knob easily coming out as well. She tossed it onto his bed and quickly shut the door. She stopped at the top of the stairs. She closed her eyes and banged her forehead against the wall. "Could that have gone any worse?"


	24. Chapter 24

Almost time! By the by, I finally finished it. 28 chapters total. countdown begins!

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

Buffy walked into the sitting room downstairs. A few pairs of eyes greeted her. "Everything okay?" Willow asked.

Buffy nodded. She looked around the room. "No Dawn yet?" Nessa shook her head. "Okay, well, we need to get started. Nessa, have Karla start on your hair. Willow, Linda will do your make up. When you are done, switch. Portia..." Buffy looked around the room, "is gone."

Mandy stood from the couch. "She took Alex over to the guys. His suit was there and they have pictures soon. And I will go take my shower and get out of your way, ladies."

Buffy touched her arm on her way by. "You don't have to go."

"And miss out on a long hot shower? I'm good." She smiled, climbing the stairs.

"Okay," Buffy sighed. She looked about the room for the next move. "I guess I'll start on nails."

* * *

Giles raced down the stairs and out the door before anyone could say anything. His little talk with Buffy had him running late. He skid to a halt as a golf cart stopped in front of the porch. Dawn climbed out with a smile. "Good morning, Giles!"

He smiled back at her. "Good morning." He wrapped her up in a hug.

She pulled away and gently yanked on his tie. "You wore the gray suit with a peach tie!"

"You told me to."

"You look very handsome."

Giles smiled back at her again. "Thank you. I can't wait to see you in your dress. Now, if you excuse me, I have to get back to the house." He kissed her cheek. "Try to have some fun."

"I will. Buffy has been great this morning. She had someone come and do my nails and I got a facial and breakfast in bed and she has been handling everything this morning. I think she feels guilty."

"Perhaps. But, be easy on her, alright? Last night wasn't all that it seemed for her, either."

"What happened now? Everything okay?" Dawn sounds surprisingly concerned.

"I believe so, but I will let her tell you. Do you mind if I borrow the cart?" Dawn shook her head. She waved to him as he drove off.

"There you are," she heard from behind her. Turning she saw Buffy standing on the porch. "I was starting to think you ran away!" Buffy joked.

Dawn huffed and climbed the stairs. "After all the stress I put into today. Hell no!"

Buffy stopped Dawn before she went inside. "Dawnie, I want to apologize for last night. I had no idea that was going to happen and I wouldn't have allowed it if I did."

"I know," Dawn sighed. "And I know I overreacted. I've just been stretched so thin this week it was like I finally snapped. I'm happy for you. Really. Now, let me see the ring!" She grabbed Buffy's left hand then frowned. She flipped it over to the palm side then grabbed her other hand. "No ring?"

"No ring."

"Why no ring?"

"No guy."

"No guy?"

"No guy."

"Why no guy?"

Buffy smirked. "It's a long story. Come on. I'll bump Nessa and get you in the make up chair and we can chat."

* * *

Giles finally found the library on the third floor and knocked before entering. Alex ran up and gave him a hug. Portia asked if he would watch the boy while she went and got herself ready. He quickly agreed. Portia told Alex to be good and listen before rushing out.

Jake smiled and greeted Giles as he attempted to do up his bow tie. Giles took pity on the man and tied it for him. Eventually he tied everyone's. As they waited for the photographer to show up and direct them, Giles sat at the small piano located against the far wall while Alex sat in the club chair next to the piano with a book. It wasn't as grand as the one down in the sitting room on the first floor. It appeared to be more of a practice piano than a performance one. He lightly tested a few of the keys and found it was in tune. He started to play, quietly humming the words as he went.

Jake sat down next to him on the bench. "You ready for later?"

Giles chuckled as he continued to play. "Good heavens, no." Dawn had asked him to sing the song for her and Jake's first dance together. He had agreed, but was nervous. He hadn't performed in front of anyone in a long while. Well, accept at Dudley's the other night. And though he had practiced the song as often as he could be alone, he hadn't touched a piano since he arrived there. Luckily it was a song he was already familiar with and he felt confident in his ability to get it right.

Jake touched his shoulder. "Yeah, it sounds like it," he laughed. "If you play even half that well, it will be fine." The library door opened and Juan Carlos came in with a flourish of flashing lights.

"Dear lord, I think I'm having a seizure."

"Showtime," Jake mumbled.

* * *

The girls were all laughing at Willow's story of Amara telling a boy in her class that her witch mother's would turn him into a frog for pulling her hair when someone stumbled down the last two stairs. "I'm okay!" a voice called out from the hallway. Andrew emerged a couple seconds later looking rumpled.

"Are you just now waking up?" Buffy asked. He nodded, roughly rubbing his hands over his face. "What happened to you?"

Andrew plopped down on the couch next to Willow. "Stress headache. Every now and then it all catches up to me and I crash for a day."

"And you chose _today_?!" Dawn asked.

"I'm up now, aren't I?!" Dawn huffed. "Mr. Giles come back?"

Buffy nodded. "He's with the guys for pictures. And why don't you just call him Giles like everyone else? It's been like 8 years now, Andrew."

He shrugged. "Cuz he's my boss."

"He was your jailer first," Buffy teased.

Andrew smirked. "No, that was you."

Nessa looked around but no one seemed phased. "Huh?"

"It's just respect," Andrew continued. "He gave me a second chance. You all could have abandoned me after Sunnydale went boom, but you didn't. Mr. Giles gave me a job and I'm grateful."

"You don't call Wesley by his last name," Willow mused.

"He's not my boss."

Willow and Buffy exchanged looks. "Um," Buffy started, "he's second in command."

"No. He's third."

Everyone sat silently while the information sank in. " _You_... are the... _Assistant_... _Council_ _Head?"_ Buffy asked slowly. Andrew smiled at her.

Dawn huffed. "You didn't know, Buffy?"

Her sister turned to her, slack jawed and eye popping. " _You_ did?!"

Dawn giggled. "No, but I liked your face when you thought I did."

* * *

If Giles never had another picture of him taken, it would be too soon. He stood outside the bathroom door, repeatedly blinking, trying to rid himself of the tiny balls of light that refused to dissipate. It didn't help that Juan Carlos would take double of any that Giles was in; one with his glasses and one without. "Just to see," the man had claimed.

Well, Giles bloody well couldn't see now!

The bathroom door opened and Giles replaced his glasses to look down at the young boy who had just finished. "Did you wash your hands?" Giles asked. Alex groaned and dramatically rolled his eyes before going back into the bathroom.

"Ah! There you are!" Juan Carlos called out with a surprisingly French accent, spying Giles in the hallway. "You come with me. I need you know."

"Me? What for?"

"For more photographs!" Juan Carlos spread out his arms, hand still holding one of his cameras, with a flourish.

" _More_ photographs?!"

Juan Carlos nodded. "Oui, oui. Now let's go!" He grabbed Giles hand and tried pulling him along.

Surprised by the man's brazen actions, Giles stumbled a few steps forward before planting his feet firm and holding his ground. "Will you bloody wait a moment?!" Giles yanked his hand back. Juan Carlos dramatically gasped in surprise, as if he had just been slapped. "I'm waiting on the boy!"

Just then Alex reemerged from the bathroom. He looked between the two. "Uuuggghh! Not more?!"

"He is not to come," Juan Carlos said.

"He is not to leave my sight," Giles replied.

"He is right here." Alex crossed his arms.

Juan Carlos sighed in exasperation. "Fine. Bring the child."

"Where are we going exactly?"

Juan Carlos smiled conspiratorially. "You will see."

* * *

As the girls dressed, they were thankful for the wide neck lines and zippered back dresses. One hair out of place and Dawn would have made them get it redone. She didn't say that, of course, but they all knew it.

They had now descended into the clubhouse that was in the gardens near the ceremony spot. It was where the girls would remain until the wedding started. With a knock on the door, Nessa walked over and opened it. Juan Carlos came in. His eyes went wide and he immediately yelled, "STOP!"

Everyone froze and turned to him.

He marched up to where Dawn and Buffy were standing. Buffy was holding up Dawn's veil, ready to perch it on top of her head. "What do you think you are doing?!" he accused.

Buffy stared. "Ummm..."

Juan Carlos held up the camera and took multiple flashy shots without looking just to make a point. The girls rapidly blinked. "You wait! I need the moment!"

"Well, you're here now!" Buffy snapped. "And as soon as I get my vision back, we can start again."

He huffed. "We are on a schedule."

"And you thought I was uptight," Dawn muttered quietly for only Buffy to hear.

"Ready?" Buffy asked the madman with the cam. He nodded and held the device up watching 'the moment' through the view finder. Buffy held up the veil as Dawn watched in the mirror. She was suddenly aware that everyone was watching her now. No doubt due to the commotion Juan Carlos had caused. Buffy placed the comb in front of the loose bun that Dawn's hair had been made up into the a few tendril hanging here and there. She squinted through the flashes of light to fan the veil out across Dawn's shoulders. Once she was satisfied with the look, Buffy met her sister's gaze in the mirror. They shared a watery glance. "Dawn, you look so beautiful."

Dawn's lip trembled but she bit it to stop from crying. She had gone with the waterproof mascara, of course, and also a misting spray over her make up to help keep it in place, but why risk it with tears? "I love you so much," Dawn whispered.

Buffy wrapped her arms around Dawn from behind her. "I love you, too, munchkin."

"You," Juan Carlos said, looking at Buffy. "Come here."

Buffy released her sister. "Why?"

"Come, come. You, too," he said to Dawn.

The girls shared a look before following him. He lead them towards the back room that was once used as a gentleman's smoking lounge. He turned back to the two girls. "You," he pointed to Dawn, "count to 50 then come through that door."

"Okay..."

He took Buffy by the hand. "You come with me." He opened the door and lead Buffy into the other room, closing it behind him.

Buffy smiled as she saw the figure stand from the chair. Giles looked very handsome in his suit which, surprisingly, kind of matched her gray dress. A little bundle of energy ran straight at her and hugged her legs. Buffy giggled and picked him up. Juan Carlos quickly corralled them together, facing the door.

"What is happening?" Giles whispered.

Before Buffy could answer, the door opened and Dawn walked through. Giles couldn't help but stare at the sight of her. She was positively glowing. His hand came up to cover his gaping mouth. "Pretty," Alex said.

"Dawn," Giles lowered his hand, "you- you look... so..."

Dawn was once again on the verge of tears, but this time she didn't fight them. She launched herself at Giles. He wrapped her tightly in his arms. Juan Carlos came up next to Buffy. "Father's first view of the Bride. Always my favorite shot."

Dawn pulled away from Giles. He wiped the tears from her cheeks with the handkerchief he had in his breast pocket. "How's my face?" Dawn asked.

Giles chuckled. "Flawless."

Dawn rolled her eyes. "You're just saying that cuz you're my dad." Giles froze in surprise. Dawn smiled. "You are, you know. We both do. And Xander, too, I think. He's the only one who ever actually talked about it. To me, anyway."

Giles lowered his hand. "Dawn," his voice broke.

"I love you," she said before hugging him again.

Giles slowly brought his arms back up around her. He closed his eyes and squeezed her tight. "I love you, too, sweetheart."

Around them the flashes continued.

* * *

Buffy stood with Dawn just out of sight of the ceremony. The girls and Alex were all lined up, with Giles standing off to the side, waiting for it to all begin. Buffy did some last minute fussing over Dawn's hair and veil. Once she was done with that, she arranged the girls in line and handed them their bouquet. Maddie got a basket of pink petals and Alex got the pillow with the rings. The Best Man and the groomsmen were already standing up front with the Groom.

Buffy fussed over Giles' tie and Dawn's veil once more until Dawn smacked her hand away. The girls glared at one another in a showdown until they both grinned. "Ready?" Buffy asked.

Dawn started to answer then stopped. A thoughtful look came over her. With a slow smile of realization she said, "I think I've been waiting for this moment my whole life."

Buffy smiled and glanced at Giles who also happened to be watching her. He returned her little half smile. Hearing the change in music, her eyes went wide and she went into action. Buffy stood next to Willow, who would be the first to go. She waited for the right note then sent her on her way. She counted slowly to 30 before sending Nessa. She glanced back at Giles, giving him the reigns over the two youngest ones. He nodded just before Buffy made her own way down the aisle.

Giles counted to 30, just as Buffy had and sent Alex on his way. Then went Maddie. He smiled nervously at Dawn. "Ready?"

She took a deep breath and hesitated. For a moment he thought she was going to panic. Slowly she smiled her big bright smile and nodded. "Ready."


	25. Chapter 25

Toast, Cake, and Dancing!

* * *

 **Chapter 25**

Buffy was starting to get worried. Giles had barely spoken to her, at least not anything _real_ , since their talk in his room. She could understand him being upset with her over their – no, _her_ – carelessness in the bedroom. What the hell had she been thinking? Pregnancy aside other risks were still a factor and now in the forefront of her mind. Again, what the _hell_ had she been thinking?!

She had been thinking that they weren't in any danger because, unlike herself, she thought _Antony_ (she now understood while Giles said his name that way) was true. God, she felt so stupid. Giles had flat out told her two years ago and she still refused to believe it. She used to be smarter than this. For the third time, _what the hell had she been thinking_?!

He had acted polite to her while she wrangled everyone before the ceremony and the receiving line afterwards. He stood next to her and smiled for the pictures, even putting an arm around her now and then. But she could still feel the distance between them. She closed her eyes. She feared she had screwed everything up. And she deserved it, truly. She cheated on her (cheater) boyfriend, exposed Giles to God knew what, ruined what shaky relationship they had just started to rebuild, and for what?

 _Love_.

Damn.

She loved the damn fool. Or was she the fool? Maybe they both were. Giles had known from the beginning this wasn't going to work. He tried talking with her about it multiple times. Even tried to call it all to a halt. But not Buffy. Oh no. She couldn't be rational or logical about it. She just wanted to keep pushing the inevitable down and down and down, living in her own personal fairy tale land. She didn't deserve Giles, she didn't deserve his forgiveness, and she definitely didn't deserve his friendship, let alone his love.

A tapping on glass brought Buffy out of her head as she looked over at the source. Lance had stood from his seat on the other side of the Groom. He was attempting to call everyone's attention, but only succeeded it getting everyone else to tap their glass or bang on the table, signaling for the newlyweds to kiss. Which they did. A lot. In depth. The couple broke apart with huge smiles and Dawn giggled, leaning her head against her new husband's shoulder.

Lance stood standing as it quieted down and held up a microphone that Buffy was almost sure he pulled from thin air. "Hello, everyone," he greeted. "Most of you already know me. I'm Lance Sullivan, Best Man and best friend to this guy right here." He clapped Jake on the shoulder. "I've known Jake since high school. Oddly enough, we were dating the same girl." Some of the guests laughed. "Didn't work out, for either of us, thankfully. What Jake has found now is way better than anything Rebecca Clay could have offered. Dawn is kind, smart, not to mention drop dead gorgeous. I mean seriously, isn't she just a vision tonight, folks?" The guest clapped with a few whooping and hollering. "I'm so happy for you, man. Don't screw this up." With more chuckling, Lance lifted his glass higher. "To Dawn and Jake!"

Applause and cheering erupted as they toasted to the new couple. Lance stepped around them and Buffy stood, taking the microphone. Oh boy, she was not mentally prepared. Too focused on her own issues, as usual. She gave a mental shake and smiled brightly. "Let's give another hand for Lance, huh?" she said, cheaply buying a few more seconds time. "I'm Buffy, Maid of Honor and, more importantly, Dawn's shorter big sister." {Laughter} "I would like to start out by thanking Ms. Penny Vanderlyn, Jacob's mother." {Applause} "I'm not sure if that makes you my mother-in-law or not, but I would be honored if it did. You have been a kind a gracious host to not just myself, but all of us and we thank you." {Applause} "Dawn, I can't even begin to tell you how proud I am of you. I know we have had our troubles and hard times, some harder than others, but we have always had each other. When things got tough, hairy, or just downright frightening, we always had each others back. And, in Sunnydale, that was saying a lot," she chuckled, as did the few who knew what that meant. "While I will always be in your corner, so will Jake now, too. When the lightening flashes and the thunder rolls, he will be the one petting your hair, convincing you its just angels bowling. While I know the old saying, I'm not losing a sister, but gaining a brother, may be true, I will hand Mr. Pointy, _don't ask_ ," she quickly addressed to the audience, "over to Jake to keep you safe. But only figuratively, of course," she added. "Mr. Pointy's still mine." She winked before turning back to the guests. "To Mr. and Mrs. Dawn Summers!" The guests laughed and applauded and cheered. Buffy talked loudly over them. "Hope you all saved some room. We are cutting the cake soon!" {More cheers}

Dawn stood and wrapped her sister in a tight hug. "Thank you," she whispered.

Buffy pulled back at half arm's length. "Ready for cake?" she asked with a big smile.

"God, yes!"

* * *

Cake was cut and much to everyone's semi-disappointment, none was smeared on the couples face. Probably because Dawn threatened him if he ruined her make up. And he still loved her. Go figure.

While most of the guests were still getting served their dessert, and Dawn and Jake had only managed a few bites of their own, the lead of the wedding band announced the couple's first dance was about to happen. To almost everyone's surprise, except Dawn's and Jake's, really, he introduced Mr. Rupert Giles to the stage. Buffy gaped while the rest of their group cat called. The ladies sure loved Giles' voice. To their even _bigger_ surprise, he sat down behind the piano. Dawn and Jake took their place on the dance floor.

Giles started playing a song Buffy thought she recognized, but the tempo seemed slower. Dawn and Jake started moving slowly around the dance floor as Giles' voice rang out over them.

 _Some day, when I'm awfully low,  
When the world is cold,  
I will feel a glow just think of you  
And the way you look tonight._

 _Yes, you're lovely, with your smile so warm,  
And your cheek so soft,  
There is nothing for me but to love you,  
And the way you look tonight._

Buffy found herself leaning forward in her chair, staring dreamily at him as he sang. Turning her attention to her sister, she saw how she was smiling brightly. She looked so happy. Good. She deserved to be happy.

 _With each word your tenderness grows,  
Tearing my fears apart.  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,  
It touches my foolish heart._

 _Yes, you're lovely, never, never change.  
Keep that breathless charm.  
Won't you please arrange it,  
'Cause I love you just the way you look tonight._

As Giles' (impressive) piano solo began, Buffy looked to her left and saw Willow in a similar position, leaning on the table, fixated on Giles. She smiled as the woman in question felt eyes on her and turned towards Buffy. She blushed slightly at being caught ogling, but it wasn't really a surprise. Willow had mentioned many, many a time how much she swooned at Giles' voice. Buffy couldn't blame her.

As Giles finished up the song, Buffy headed towards the dance floor. She knew next was the wedding party dance. As she approached, she saw the others start heading up as well. _Always the trendsetter_.

Giles finished and was greeted with a loud round of applause. He blushed and waved and walked down the small stage steps. Buffy was at the bottom waiting for him. She smiled brightly. "I half expect a drag queen to pop out and kiss you again," she teased.

Giles chuckled and placed his hands in his pockets. A blush crept up his neck. "Yes, well, it wasn't the first time. Doubt it will be the last."

Buffy's eyes went wide and she laughed. Regaining some control she said, "That was great, Giles. It was nice of you to do that for them."

"Yes, well-"

He was cut off by the lead announcing it was time for the wedding party dance and called them all up to the floor. Buffy quickly kissed Giles' cheek. "Be back." She rushed off before he could say anything more.

Lance dramatically bowed down to Buffy as she came up to him on the dance floor. He held out his hand which she accepted. Dance lessons were the one thing Dawn either overlooked or just didn't care about. Buffy hoped Lance was more gracefully than he looked.

 _See your momma and the candles, and the tears and roses  
I see your daddy walk his daughter down the aisle  
And my knees start to tremble as I tell the preacher  
Don't she look beautiful tonight?_

 _All the wonderful words in my head I've been thinkin'  
Ya know I wanna say 'em all just right.  
I lift your veil and angels start singing  
Such a heavenly sight_

 _Lost in this moment with you  
I am complete consumed  
My feeling's so absolute  
There's no doubt  
Sealing our love with a kiss  
Waited my whole life for this  
Watching all my dreams come true  
Lost in this moment with you._

"I'm actually impressed, Lance," Buffy said as he effortlessly lead her around the dance floor.

"My mom had me take dance lessons when I was younger." Buffy raised her brows in surprise. "Tell no one," he winked.

She giggled. "You're secret's safe with me."

"So where's the new fiance?"

Buffy sighed. "Probably on his way back to Italy to see his pregnant girlfriend." Lance faltered and Buffy crashed into him. "Ow," she said out of reflex than actual pain.

Lance shook himself clear. "Sorry," he mumbled and began leading her once again.

Buffy shrugged. "It's for the best. Really."

"Well, if you need a shoulder to cry on..." he said suggestively with a grin.

Buffy rolled her eyes with a chuckle. "I'm good, thanks."

"Best man. Maid of honor. Just sayin'."

"Well, don't."

Giles watched Buffy from the side of the dance floor. Seeing her laugh while being held in another guy's arms, even if for only a dance, shot something through him. He knew he had no right to be jealous. She wasn't his. He immediately felt guilty over the tiny hope that sprung forth when he found out _Antony_ was gone. Now was not the time to be thinking of moving forward with Buffy. She needed time.

His mind jumped back to the conversation they had in his room. He shook his head. How could he have let that happen? He was old enough to know better when it came to unprotected sex. He had assumed Buffy was using some sort of contraceptive, though now he wondered why he thought that. She had never given him any indication that she was and he had just gone along with it like a damn hormonally charged bloody teenager. And he _knew_ _Antony_ was a cheating bastard! Well, maybe 'knew' was too strong a word. But even so, he would assume the jackass would use protection.

He glanced down. If his pecker shriveled up and fell off, he would deserve it.

He felt guilty for not pressing the issue with Buffy. Their first time he had _attempted_ to ask then they just let it go. He had put them both at risk and for what? A good toss about?

 _No, you wanker. You bloody love her._

And, god help him, he did. He loved the hell out of her. He was _in_ love with her! Part of him thought he had been since the moment he saw her on that bridge just days ago. Awash in the pale lighting, staring out over the reflecting water. True, he had already loved her. Loved her from the beginning. Just in different ways that evolved throughout their time, both together and apart. He didn't want to walk away from her again, to lose her. He wanted to open up, to tell her how he felt. Tell her he knew she needed some time to adjust but, if she were willing, he would wait for her. He would wait forever for her.

Most of him felt he already had.

The crowd applauded as the song ended and most of the couples separated. Buffy caught his eye with a grin which he returned. She had started heading for him when Dawn suddenly cut her off and grabbed Giles' hands He looked just as surprised as Buffy.

"I should have asked you this earlier," Dawn started, "but I didn't and now I'm sorry because I'm totally springing this on-."

"Alright, folks!" the band leader called. "We have one more scheduled dance before you can all take the floor. It's time for our parent's dance!"

Dawn forced a strained, hopeful, grin. "Dance with me?"

When Giles was first invited to Dawn's wedding, he had no idea he would be playing such an active role. He had loved Dawn as his own. He _did_ love Dawn as his own. Genetically speaking, she was his own. While he thought that little piece of information was something only known to he and Buffy, apparently he had been wrong. True, as a teen she had been a royal pain, but honestly, what teenage girl wasn't? When she asked him to walk her down the aisle, he had been floored. He had just assumed it was due out of necessity. Who else would have done it? Then the actual involvement in the bridal party activities. Maybe she just didn't want him to feel left out. The suggestion of the wedding party photographs took him by surprise. Being referred to as "father of the bride" seemed surreal. And she called him dad... sort of. And now...

"Please?" she asked, her eyes pleading.

He smiled brightly. "I would love to." She pulled him to the floor where Jake and his mom were waiting for them. Dawn turned and wrapped her arms around Giles in a tight embrace. As the music started, she pulled back and got into a proper dancing position with him.

 _I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow  
And each road leads you where you wanna go  
And if you're faced with a choice and you have to choose  
I hope you choose the one that means the most to you  
And if one door opens to another door closed  
I hope you keep on walkin' til you find a window  
And if it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile  
And more than anything, more than anything_

 _My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to  
I hope your dreams stay big, your worries stay small  
You never need to carry more than you can hold  
And while you're out there getting' where your getting' to  
I hope you know somebody loves you and wants the same things, too  
Yeah, this is my wish._

Buffy watched as her sister and Giles danced together. He held one of her hands while they both had an arm wrapped around the other person. She had leaned her head in close to him and rest her head on his shoulder. He gently kissed the top of her head. Her eyes were closed but she smiled. Buffy couldn't help marveling at the sight. It was strange to think that nearly 13 years had passed since Buffy first walked into that library.

She remembered the first time Giles met Dawn. Well, sort of. It hadn't been real, but it still felt real. It was only a few weeks after she had moved to Sunnydale. Giles had called and requested her to come to the library, having something he needed to urgently discuss. Before Buffy could tell him she was stuck with babysitting duty while her mom was at the gallery, he had hung up. Not having much of any other choice, Buffy took Dawn with her. She had hoped to distract her with books while Giles shared whatever information he needed to with her.

Giles had started talking before Buffy was even through the door, halting as soon as he saw Dawn step out from behind her sister. His face had screwed up into one of confusion and asked what 'that' was, waving his hand in Dawn's direction. " _That_ is my sister, Dawn." Buffy crossed her arms defiantly. "If you had given me a chance to talk instead of hanging up on me, I would have told you I was babysitting."

"You're boyfriend's old," Dawn stated.

Giles looked thoroughly offended while Buffy huffed and rolled her eyes. "He is _not_ my boyfriend. Go read or draw or something." Buffy waved Dawn towards the table while walking over to the counter to talk to Giles.

"Why, so you can _kiiiiiss_?" she teased.

"Ugh. Giles, come on." Buffy walked into his office for privacy. Giles shut the door behind them. "So what's so-"

" _Buffy and Giles sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!_ " Dawn sang out on the other side of the door. Then she started mimicking Buffy. "Oh, Giles, I love you soooooo muuuuch!"

By the time she started making kissy sounds, Giles suggested, or rather, stuttered, perhaps it was best they leave the door open.

Now, here Dawn and Giles were, swaying to the father/daughter dance at her wedding. And, if she wasn't mistaking, he was _singing_ along with the song to her. Suddenly another memory came to Buffy. Her mom out of town, visiting her sister. Dawn got sick with a fever. Buffy panicked. Giles came over and helped tend to the girl. He sat on the couch with Dawn's head in his lap as he sang her to sleep. That had been just before graduation.

My, how times changed.

Giles gently sang as he moved with Dawn,

 _My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to  
Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small  
You never need to carry more than you can hold  
And while you're out there getting' where your getting' to  
I hope you know somebody loves you and wants the same things, too  
Yeah, this is my wish. This is my wish._

The song ended and Dawn pulled back, smiling up at him. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. The band leader announced the floor was now open to all. Dawn turned back to her husband and they left the floor together. She wanted to finish her cake!


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Buffy gave Giles a coy smile as he slowly walked up to her, his hands in his pockets. "Hi," she said as he stopped in front of her.

"Hello," he returned, along with the smile.

"That was very sweet of you," Buffy nodded towards the floor.

He happened a glance over his shoulder. "I'm baffled. And honored."

"She loves you, you know." Giles nodded. "She's not the only-."

"Buffy?" The two turned their attention to the people now standing at their side. Grace and Ethan stood next to their father. "Mr. Giles, I'm Jeremy. We haven't actually met yet."

Giles extended his hand in greeting. "Hello, Jeremy. And it's Rupert, please." He looked to the two children. Grace looked nervous while Ethan stood with his arms crossed, looking at the ground.

"Do you mind if I talk to you two a moment?" Jeremy asked.

Buffy and Giles exchange a look before turning back to the man before them. Giles raised his arm, indicating for them to lead the way. They followed him to a table as far from the dance floor as possible. Jeremy pulled out a seat, Buffy and Giles followed. "Is there something I can help you with?" Giles asked.

"Umm," Jeremy looked at his kids before returning his attention back to the two sitting across from him. "I'm not as clueless as my children think I am. I know Grace is... different. How different, I had no idea. I admit, I'm not the easiest guy to talk to. And since their mother... well." Jeremy trailed off and cleared his throat.

"I wanna go to the school," Grace blurted.

Ethan huffed and shook his head still looking away. Jeremy sighed. "Yes, well... Tell me about this school?"

Giles looked between Grace and Ethan, unsure. "I told him," Grace said. "About being a Slayer, my abilities, the school. I've been thinking about it since we talked. I want to know more about what I am.

" _Who_ you are," Giles corrected. "You are not a thing. You are a person. That has never changed."

"This school," Jeremy continued, "it's in England. She would be living there?"

"There are dorms, yeah," Buffy added. "When we first opened, there were many young girls who had no family. Slayers, back then, they were usually taken from their family, raised by a Watcher who taught and trained them. It isn't like that anymore. We encourage family involvement. We want the girls to live as close to a normal life as possible."

"What happens at this school?"

Buffy looked to Giles for him to answer. "First and foremost, it's a regular school. We teach them the normal educational classes. Reading, Maths, Science. We also teach them the history of the Slayer. Where it all started, who they were, the trials and tribulations the girls had to fight. With that we teach them the skills to fight. Use of different weapons, fighting styles, meditation. Once the girls have graduated, and if they choose to become an active fighting Slayer, they are sent to a Watcher. A Watcher is a mentor of sorts. A guiding source of information, continued training, and an ally. They are stationed off around the world. Sometimes they are sent to assist other Slayers, depending on the level of activity."

Jeremy sighed and rest his chin in his hand. He sat back up and rubbed a hand over his face. "Monsters," he sighed. He met Giles' gaze again. "Monsters?"

"Yes, well," Giles gaze a sidelong glance to Buffy. "There are evils, creatures, of this world most people are unaware of. The Slayer is meant to protect humanity from these evils."

"And you've fought these... evils?" he asked Buffy.

"Some of the evilest. Master vampires, monsters guarding the mouth of Hell, a hell goddess, Principle Snyder. Oh! And Dracula!" She beamed at Giles who just cocked a brow.

"And you've survived it all," Jeremy said, sounding impressed.

"Umm..."

"For a long time," Giles started, before anymore could be said about that line of questioning, "Buffy was on her own. The lone Slayer. It isn't like that now. No girl fights alone. She isn't forced to fight at all."

"It's still not safe," Ethan spoke up, finally. "You said so yourself. Even the school isn't safe."

Jeremy turned a questioning gaze to Giles who couldn't bring himself to speak. _That's a first_ , Buffy thought before jumping in for him. "The school _is_ safe. There was, however, an incident a few days ago. But that was because the girls _left_ the school grounds in the middle of the night. They weren't prepared and they were attacked. The school itself is safe."

"Are they okay?" Jeremy asked, full of concern.

Giles looked away, still unable to answer. Buffy held his hand. "Two of the girls didn't make it. One ended up having to stay in the hospital, but she recovered. One of Grace's powers is accelerated healing. As a Slayer we have a higher threshold of pain, we are stronger, and we heal _very_ quickly."

Grace turned to her dad. "Remember when I got stitches from that broken glass?"

Jeremy nodded. "There was only a pink scar the next morning."

"It won't do her any good if she's dead," Ethan snapped.

"Ethan!"

"Dad, you can't send her away."

"That actually brings me to something I would like to discuss with you," Giles said, pulling himself from the self torture of the girls' deaths. He looked at Ethan. "We also train Watchers." Ethan's brow furrowed. "Ethan, from what I have seen of you with Grace and what she has told us, you would be a great Watcher. You practically already are with her. She said you've been teaching her boxing?"

"Really?" Jeremy asked.

Ethan shrugged. "She liked it. And she's good at it."

Buffy smirked. "She knocked you out, didn't she?"

"Just once!" Grace insisted.

"Jeremy," Giles interrupted, "I would like to invite you all out to the school. Stay for a week, get a feel for it. Grace and Ethan can attend some of the classes to see if it is something they would like to continue to pursue. They can talk with the other students and hear first hand accounts. We have dorms for visiting family that we can set you up in as well."

"How much does this school cost?" he asked cautiously, as if he felt he was betraying them just asking.

Giles smiled. "We don't charge tuition."

Jeremy blinked. "Nothing?"

"The school is self-sustained. Solar powered, land is owned, even a farm for food. We couldn't in good conscience charge for an unavoidable calling."

"They pay with their lives."

"Ethan, that's enough," his father said. "Mr. Giles, Rupert, I would very much like to come visit this school of yours."

"I can have Andrew get in touch with you and set it up."

Jeremy stood and extended his hand. Buffy and Giles followed. "I would like that very much. Thank you." He shook both their hands. "And Buffy, congratulations on your engagement."

"Oh. Right. We... broke up."

"Oh..."

"Yeah."

"Well, in that case, I'm sorry."

"I'm not," Giles muttered. "Ah!" he gasped as Buffy elbowed him.

"Come on," she pulled on Giles' arm. "Before you get into more trouble." She smiled politely at Jeremy and the kids before leading them away.

"Sorry," Giles groaned. "Didn't mean to say that aloud."

With her arm still wrapped around his, she shrugged. "It's... okay, I guess."

"Are _you_?" Giles asked seriously.

Buffy sighed. "Not gonna lie, Giles. It's been a very confusing week."

He chuckled. "To say the least."

"If someone had told me a week ago that any of this would happen..." she shook her head. "So impossible."

"Well, it _did_ happen, so more improbable than impossible. However, a week ago I would have said the same, also."

Buffy stepped in front of him to bring him to a halt. "And what do you say now?"

Giles searched her eyes and brought a hand up to cup her neck. "I still have no regrets of our time together." Buffy stepped into him for an embrace. She always felt safe, cocooned into his arms. Giles held her, gently rubbing her back as she got her fill. "Do you?"

"Not a second of it," she mumbled into his arm which was wrapped around her.

"Buffy, I..." he trailed off.

She lifted her head to look at him. "What is it?" He sighed and opened his mouth. "Don't even try telling me its nothing, Giles," she warned.

He closed his mouth then groaned. "I... Wanted to ask, umm..."

"Come on, Giles." She shook him in her arms a little. "Just say it."

He met her gaze. "Would you have stayed with him without his confession?"

"No," she said without pause or hesitation.

This actually surprised Giles and it showed. "Really?"

"Really really."

"Why?" he whispered, trying to dare himself not to have any expectations.

"Do you really need to ask that?"

"You don't owe me anything. I hold no expectations or demands of you. I need you to know that." His eyes pleaded with her to understand.

"I _do_ know that. You are the only one who doesn't, too. Which is ironic considering you used to be the _only_ one to have expectations and demands of me."

Giles smiled, but it was a nervous smile. "I understand you're need for time and perhaps some space. Whether or not I liked... _Antony_ , it doesn't matter. You loved him." Giles rolled his eyes. "Only God knows _why_ , but you loved him and you need time to – to grieve, in a sense."

"I appreciate that, Giles. And thank you, but he really doesn't deserve anymore of my time. Nor do I want to give him any."

Giles turned head to the band as he noticed the song start to wind down. "Would you excuse me a moment?" She nodded and he parted ways with her to head up front.

 _Ooh!_ She thought. _He's going to sing again!_ She watched him stand off to the side until the song was over about half a minute later. He walked over to Chad, the lead, and whispered something in his ear. Chad asked him a question and Giles responded by shaking his head _no_. Chad looked to the other members, asking them something and they nodded. He gave Giles another smile. Giles returned it and shook his hand.

Giles caught Buffy's eyes across the room. He stood still and watched her as the first few notes of the song started playing. A slow smile crossed her face as he slowly walked her way to the dance floor. He beckoned her forward.

 _I've got you under my skin  
I've got you deep in the heart of me  
So deep in my heart that you're really a part of me  
I've got you under my skin_

Buff met Giles on the dance floor and he swept her up in his arms. She giggled as he placed his arms properly around her. Holding her close, he stared into her eyes as they absorbed the song.

 _I tried so not to give in  
I said to myself, this affair never will go so well  
But why should I try to resist when, baby, I know damn well  
That I've got you under my skin_

 _I'd sacrifice anything come what might  
For the sake of having you near  
In spite of a warning voice that comes in the night  
And repeats, repeats in my ear:  
Don't you know, you fool, you never can win?  
Use your mentality, wake up to reality.  
But each time that I do just the thought of you  
Makes me stop before I begin  
'Cause I've got you under my skin._

Buffy quickly gave up "proper arm placement" and wrapped both her arms around Giles' neck. His hands went to her hips before sliding behind to her lower back. She couldn't be any closer to him without possessing the same space as him. Though she wouldn't have minded that, either.

She could hear him humming with the instrumental that was currently filling the air. They slowly stepped to the music, having a "middle school vibe" coming off of them. Well, except for the closeness. Her middle school principle, Mr. Weatherwax, never would have allowed them to get that close.

Or eat steak for dinner.

As the singer started back up, Giles pulled Buffy's head closer and lowered his head til their foreheads were touching. Buffy lowered her hands to his chest. He quietly began singing to her.

 _I would sacrifice anything come what might  
For the sake of having you near  
In spite of the warning voice that comes in the night  
And repeats - how it yells in my ear:  
Don't you know, you fool, you never can win?  
Why not use your mentality - step up, wake up to reality?  
But each time I do just the thought of you  
Makes me stop just before I begin  
'Cause I've got you under my skin.  
Yes, I've got you under my skin._

Buffy couldn't resist it. She tipped her head and kissed Giles. His head tilted to accommodate her and returned the kiss full force. And then some. He licked her bottom lip and she opened up to him. She clung to his lapels as he dug his fingers into her back. When they finally pulled apart, they kept their eyes closed, breathing one another in. Slowly Buffy opened her eyes. She pulled back slightly, but Giles remained in position with his lids still shut. Suddenly Buffy realized it was quieter than should be. She looked over Giles' shoulder and saw Dawn standing there, her mouth dropped wide open. Her eyes skimmed over to Nessa next to Dawn with a similar expression. In fact, looking around, a lot of people had that look. Even the lead of the band, Chad, who had stopped playing. Hence the crickets.

"Uh, Giles?"

"Hmm?" He finally opened his eyes, but instead of looking into hers, he saw she was looking elsewhere. Turning to see what, he now noticed everyone watching them as well. "Why are they looking at us?" he whispered.

"Umm, probably because Dawn's _dad_ just tongued Dawn's _newly engaged_ sister."

"Oh..." Giles could feel the heat climb from his chest up to his scalp. "Dear lord..."

"Indeed."


	27. Chapter 27

We are nearing the end, guys. One more chapter after this.

* * *

 **Chapter 27**

Buffy giggled as they walked away from the tent towards the bridge where they had first talked upon his arrival. "Oh, did you see Dawn's face?!"

Giles groaned. "It shall haunt my dreams." Buffy laughed louder. "They all must think I'm some... perverse..." he couldn't even think of what he wanted to say. The whole thing was ridiculous.

"Psh," Buffy blew. "Let them think what they want. It's not as if we are ever going to see most of them again anyway. And those we will already know the truth."

"Easy for you to say. You aren't the... _pervert_."

"Hello?! You think I'm squeaky clean here? As far as they all think, I'm engaged to someone else. And I'm making out with the fath-" Buffy cut herself off. "Ew, no. Let's stop that line of thinking there."

"Please."

They got to the middle of the bridge and Buffy sat down. She poked her legs between the spokes of the railing, dangling her bare feet over the water. Her shoes were in her hand. Giles's legs wouldn't fit through, but he sat down regardless with his back against the railing, facing the other direction. They sat in relative silence, listening to the ongoing party not far from them. Something small jumped in the pond, causing the water to splash and ripple.

Giles was the first to speak. "My flight home is tomorrow afternoon." He had his head turned to the side, gauging her reaction.

She slowly nodded. "Mine was meant to be Thursday. I wanted a few days to relax and sight see. But now I have to go home and get things sorted out."

Giles couldn't help the drop of his heart. He knew she wouldn't go back to a relationship with _Antony_ but he also never thought about her having to see him back at home again. The Italian Lothario would certainly attempt to regain her favor. "Do you plan on staying at the house?"

Buffy sighed. "I don't know. Not because I want to be with him," she quickly added. "It's the girls. I can't leave them. Even if..." She closed her eyes and shook her head.

" _Antony_ has been fired. Of that I can assure you. Wesley handled that this afternoon, _before_ he even found out of your alleged engagement and subsequent break up. Kimber and Leesa are being brought back to the school before being reassigned."

"What about Giselle?"

"We... will give her a choice. She can choose to come back to the school for the duration of the pregnancy. Or... she can... quit." Giles looked down at his hands in his lap.

"You mean... raise her baby? With...?" Giles nodded. Buffy turned her head away. She closed her eyes trying to force herself not to cry. "He'll finally have his family," she whispered.

Giles touched his hand to her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Buffy."

She cleared her throat and took a deep breath to calm herself. "No, its.. its fine." She looked out over the water. Giles thumb rubbed small circles on her shoulder. "I guess there's no reason to stay, then. I mean, if the girls aren't going to be there, why should I?" Giles reached up and touched her cheek. She looked at him with sad eyes. "What am I going to do now?"

"What do you want to do?" he asked quietly.

She chuckled. "The million dollar question, isn't it?"

He smiled. "I could always use an advanced techniques instructor at the Academy."

"You want me at the school?"

"If you don't want to teach, I can find something else for you." A thought suddenly occurred to him and he withdrew his hand from her cheek. "Or, were you perhaps wanting to be stationed elsewhere?"

Something flashed through Buffy's eyes but he couldn't tell what it was in the dark. She waited a moment before responding. "You'd send me away again?" she whispered.

"Buffy, I didn't send you away before. You chose where you wanted to go."

"You had Faith." She turned her head away. "You didn't need me anymore."

Giles was struck into silence. When he finally found his voice, he croaked, "Is that what you think? She was a replacement? For you?" Buffy didn't answer. Giles turned so he was sitting behind Buffy, his legs bent up on either side of her. He ran his hands up and down her arms. He nuzzled her neck, gently kissing it. "I never wanted you to leave," he whispered against her skin. "I hated having you so far away, but it was never my place to say differently."

"Giles, if it was anyone's place, it was yours. You were my Watcher. If you had asked me to stay, I would have."

"I wish I had been brave enough to ask." He was now lightly brushing his lips against her ear. "I thought you wanted to leave. To leave me."

A sad chuckle left her throat. "I thought you didn't want me anymore," her voice strained. "I thought... I thought after all that happened before Sunnydale went down, that you didn't like me anymore. That you didn't trust me."

Giles looked over her shoulder to get a better view of her. "Buffy, I could never hate you. Especially not to the point of wanting to be away from you. Even these last two years, I thought it was what you wanted."

Her lip trembled. "At first, I did," he voice croaked. "I thought I was mad at you. But, I think, deep down, _way_ deep down, I knew the truth. And it wasn't you I was mad at, but me. For being so deep in denial that I would just overlook all the signs. I didn't want you to be right, so I pushed all my doubts and insecurities and, and fears so deep that I became oblivious of the obvious. And that's what it is now. So damn obvious." She turned away and squeezed her eyes shut as a couple tears finally escaped. "I feel like a fool."

Giles wrapped his arms around her and rest his chin on her shoulder. "Believe me when I tell you I know exactly how you feel."

"I guess you kinda do, huh?"

He hummed in agreement. "You feel... inadequate. You feel as though you have given all you can, and perhaps more, only for it to not be enough. You feel used, cheated. You wonder if there was something more you could have done. Wonder what you overlooked. Were you too pushy? Were you too needy? Were you not needy enough? Were you no longer attractive to them? Did you push them away? You wonder if it was all your fault. But mostly you wonder if this pain, betrayal, will ever go away. Or is it a punishment meant to last a lifetime?"

Buffy turned halfway around to see him. Her mouth was slightly gaped, eyes fell of sadness and hurt at what Giles had just said. He had touched on so many things that she had been afraid to even voice, but thought about all last night while in bed before falling asleep. But it was the realization of _why_ he knew that hurt her most.

"But," he continued, "you were not at fault. I know you won't believe me. I didn't believe Andrew we he said it to me, either. But, someday, you will. And I want you to have that hope."

She held his face in her hands. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when Bethany left."

"Me, too," he breathed.

"If I had stayed, maybe we could have avoided all of this and... and just been happy together."

His lips twitched into a barely there smile. "Perhaps. But there is nothing we can do about the past." Buffy dropped her hands to his shoulder. His eyes bore into hers and he felt a flame burning in him that he had not felt since... he wasn't sure when. Maybe never. His hand went to the back of her head. "The future, however..." he pulled her into him for a searing kiss. She immediately opened up to him and he groaned in approval. She turned to fully face him. His legs moved to adjust the new position and she climbed onto his lap. His hands went to her back and tightly held her against him. In the split second between her biting his bottom lip and pulling away to do the same to his ear, he stopped her. "We can't. Not here. And most certainly not right now."

"Why not?" she breathed into his ear, trying to get him to start back up.

"Because they are playing the Chicken Dance." Buffy quickly pulled back and gave him a very comically confused expression. He grinned when she picked up the sounds of the music coming from the reception. "Even I have my limits," he added.

"Could be worse. Could be the Hokey Pokey." She climbed up to a standing position. Slipping her shoes on she held out a hand to help Giles up. "Come on, Giles. Maybe we could request it and you can shake your magic gourd for me."

* * *

As they tried to sneak back into the tent, Giles noticed a few people still giving them strange looks. He flushed and bowed his head. Buffy huffed. She grabbed him by the jacket lapels and pulled him down for a kiss. Pulling away just enough to speak she growled, "Ripper wouldn't have cared what they thought."

"Yes, well, _Ripper_ ," he rolled his eyes saying the name in my the same tone as he said _Antony's_ , "didn't have a daughter."

"Okay, first of all," Buffy spread her arms, "not your daughter! Second, no daughter that you know of."

Giles jaw dropped. " _Why_ would you _say_ that?!"

Buffy tipped her head lost in thought. "If Ripper had a daughter, she would be older than me."

"Good god! _Please_ stop talking." Something caught Giles' attention from the corner of his eye. He took a step backwards.

Buffy's instincts kicked into high gear. She turned just in time to grab an object sailing towards her head at the last moment. She looked at the slim, silver object in her hand. A butter knife. "What the fu-?"

"I have wanted to do that all night," Christian chuckled as he walked up to them. "But during the ceremony and the wedding party dance seemed inappropriate." He looked to Giles. "You're right. That was pretty impressive." He took a swig from the beer her held.

Giles bit back a grin as Buffy turned on him. "You _told_ him?!"

"Don't be mad at him," Christian voiced. "He has no drunk filter."

"Psh. Don't I know it. Still, I can't believe you told him! Wait, how much _did_ you tell him?"

Christian smiled. "Oh, he told me everything."

"Everything?" Buffy asked wearily.

"You have this tattoo right about-."

"Giles!" she yelled.

Giles laughed. "I didn't tell him about that."

Christian shrugged. "Lucky guess."

Buffy growled. "I hate both you right now." She started to walk away.

Giles grabbed her wrist and stopped her retreat. "Even me?"

" _Especially_ you." Giles let his hand slip and she started walking away again.

"That's too bad," he called out, "because I _love you_."

Buffy stumbled her last step, tripping over her own feet as she suddenly stopped. She slowly turned on him. "What did you just say?"

He grinned. "You heard me."

"No, I don't think I did. Say it again."

"That's too bad," he played coy.

She took a small step towards him. "The other part."

"Because..."

"Keep going." she took a couple more tiny steps.

Giles' face grew serious. "I love you."

Buffy took off like a shot and launched herself the small distance between her and Giles, crashing into him. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up from the ground. "So... this... it's real?" she asked in his ear.

He set her back onto her feet. One hand remained on her back as the other gently touched her cheek. "Very."

"Good, because I love you. I love you so damn much. I love the _crap_ out of you, Giles!"

He couldn't help but laugh. "How very eloquent." Buffy leaned up and crushed her lips against his, both clinging to the other for dear life.

* * *

Portia, Dawn, and Willow stood arm in arm not far from the couple, but far enough not to be seen. "So," Dawn said, "that happened."

"Yeah it did," Willow smiled.

"They are so cute together," Portia gushed.

Dawn tipped her head. "Do you think if they had a kid, she would look like me?"

Portia and Willow both turned confused gazes to Dawn. "What an odd thing to say," Portia spoke.

Nessa came up behind Dawn and touched her shoulder to get the girls' attention. "Dawn, ready for the bouquet and garter toss?"

"Oh!" Dawn gave a slight jump and turned with a huge grin. "Yes! Let's do it!"

* * *

"You don't seem to care much about what people are thinking right now," Buffy said, pulling away for a breather.

"Bugger 'em all." He kissed her again.

She giggled against his lips. "I'd rather just bugger you."

"Alright, ladies and gents!" Chad announced from onstage. "It is time for all you single ladies to gather on the dance floor. We are about to do the bouquet toss!" Buffy turned to face the stage. Some of the ladies cheered. And loudly. Dawn walked up on stage, holding her bouquet. "Come on, now. Don't be shy. Let's see who the next lucky lady shall be, huh?"

Giles leaned down to Buffy's ear as she stayed planted firmly in her spot. "Aren't you going to go up there?" He kissed the outside of her ear.

She smiled and turned into him. "Oh no. That's not a question I need answered." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "You wanna get outta here?" she asked suggestively.

"I thought you'd never ask."


	28. Chapter 28

The last chapter! Thank you so much to those that reviewed and followed the story. I hope I did it justice.

* * *

 **Chapter 28**

 _Seven Months Later_

Giles sat at his desk, staring down at the reports sitting in front of him. Some were from various Watchers, others school reports from the instructors, and some leads on new potential Slayers from Willow at the Coven. It was nearing 1 in the afternoon and he had not touched a single one. His mind kept drifting to the events of last night. A small smile played across his lips.

A light knock at his door, brought his attention back to the present and, sadly, away from the echos of squealing delight he remembered from last night. Thankfully, the subject of his daydream walked in the door. "How was class?"

Buffy shut the door and smiled, swaying her hips as she sauntered over to his desk. "Sweaty." She walked around to stand in front of his chair, perching herself on his desk. She put her legs on either side of his chair and leaned in to kiss him.

He pulled his chair as close to the desk as he could get and wrapped his arms around her back. She slipped down onto his lap, slipping her arms around his neck. "Mmm," he hummed and pulled back. "Should I be concerned that an afternoon engaging in intense activity with a bunch of girls puts you in such an amorous state?" He hands slipped under her shirt and up her sides, removing the garment. He gave her a mischievous grin. "Or perhaps thrilled?"

Buffy smirked. "Reign it in, Cowboy. Not gonna happen. You belong to me, and me only." She leaned down and started kissing him again. He pulled her tight against him. She circled her hips around his. He brought his hand to the back of her neck. Buffy, without breaking the kiss, reached up and pulled her hair from the ponytail, letting her hair tumble down. Giles' hand immediately went into her hair and gripped it tight, pulling her head back, exposing her neck. He scraped his teeth and nipped at the sensitive flesh before soothing it with his lips. She ran her fingers through his hair as he worked his way past her collarbone and between her breasts. He gently nipped at her nipple through her sports bra, causing her to groan loudly.

He pulled back, whispering against her flesh, "Did you remember to lock-?"

Before he could finish his sentence, the door flung open and Andrew ran in. Buffy yelped, hugging herself to Giles for coverage. "Do you two _ever_ check your phones?!" Andrew yelled in near hysterics.

Giles had his arms wrapped around Buffy as much as he could, looking over her shoulder while her head was hiding in the crook of his neck. "Andrew, what the bloody hell are you doing?!"

"Giselle is in labor!"

Buffy immediately sat up and met Giles' gaze. They stared a moment before Buffy jumped up. "We gotta get to the hospital. Now!"

Giles grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair and held it in front of him, only half remembering the state of his arousal. He patted his pants and then his jacket and turned around. "I can't find my keys."

"I'll drive," Andrew said. "Come on!" Giles walked ahead of Buffy who was following him out the door when Andrew stopped her. "Shirt."

Buffy looked down. "Shit!" She turned back and pulled it off the desk, sending the reports flying to the floor. She ran out of the room to catch up with Giles, Andrew right behind her.

* * *

Giles lead the way through the hospital lobby to the elevators. He, Buffy, and Andrew gathered inside, Andrew pressed the button for the fourth floor. The ride up seemed to take forever. Buffy thought she could have made it up the stairs before the elevator reached the floor.

Andrew lead the way down the hall to Giselle's room. They walked inside but it was empty. Giles looked around, worry etched into his features. "Andrew?"

Andrew left and went to the nurse's station, Buffy right behind him. "Excuse me. We're looking for Giselle Lancaster? She was in room 412 but it's empty."

The nurse looked over the three of them, Giles having just stepped up behind Buffy. "Are you family?"

"Yes," they all three answered.

The nurse looked doubtful but answered nonetheless. "The baby was breech. They took her for a cesarean."

Buffy turned a worried eye to Giles. He placed his hands on her waist and addressed the nurse over Buffy's shoulder. "Are they doing well? Giselle and- and the baby?"

"If you want to have a seat in the family waiting room over there, the doctor will be with you as soon as possible."

"Giles?" Buffy begged.

"Can you tell us anything at all?" he pleaded.

"The doctor will see you when she has news." She looked back down at the files in front of her, ending the interaction. Buffy wanted to grab her hair and force her to talk, but Giles wrapped his arm around her waist and lead her away.

* * *

For nearly 25 minutes, Giles, Andrew, and Buffy sat alone in the waiting room. Andrew was frantically texting God knows who, while Buffy played musical chairs. She stood, she paced, she sat, she repeated. "Buffy, love, just come sit with me. Please?"

Buffy plopped into the seat next to him. "What if she doesn't make it?"

"Giselle will be fine."

"What if they _baby_ doesn't make it?"

Giles could see the worry clouding Buffy's eyes. She was no doubt reliving her own pregnancy and its heartbreaking ending. He touched her hair. "The baby being breech only means it was upside down, not coming out head first. She was most likely bottom first, pushing the doctor's hand to a c-section. It's not strictly normal, but Giselle is a little early. The baby most likely wasn't in position and couldn't be turned."

Andrew looked up from his phone, paled. "Turned? You mean, they would have tried to... ouch."

"Most likely they tried having Giselle lie in different positions to coax the baby to turn herself. Should she get too far along into labor, a c-section is more likely."

Buffy watched him with a furrowed brow. "How do you know that?"

Giles slightly blushed. "I, uh, read the baby book."

Buffy smiled up at him. "You did?"

A doctor entered the waiting room and the three stood. "Mr. and Mrs. Giles?" she asked the two standing together, but also eyeing over at Andrew.

"Yes?" Giles said, stepping forward with Buffy's hand in his.

"I'm Dr. Scarsbrough, the on-call physician. I performed the c-section. The baby had started feet first. Normally we would have attempted a vaginal birth, but the umbilical cord was wrapped around one foot."

"Oh god," Buffy groaned, tightening the grip on her husband's hand.

"We rushed Miss Lancaster into surgery and was able to untangle the cord without incident. Both her and baby are doing great and resting now. Miss Lancaster is still out from the anesthetic, but being moved to the recovery room. As soon as she wakes, you can see her."

"When can we see the baby?" Buffy asked eagerly.

Dr. Scarsbrough took a moment to regard the anxious couple in front of her. "It's my understanding that Miss Lancaster is not keeping the child. That she is being placed for adoption."

Giles put his arm around Buffy's shoulders. "We are adopting her, yes."

The doctor nodded. "Miss Lancaster has requested that she have no contact with her the baby."

"What?" Buffy and Andrew spoke together.

"The documents have already been drawn up and sent over from her lawyers office. She has signed them. They are at the nurse's station waiting to be sighed by you and notarized." The doctor turned around and opened the waiting room door. She motioned for them to go first.

Andrew was the first to move, followed by Buffy, who gave Giles a tiny push along. They walked back to the nurse's station. Dr. Scarsbrough walked around the desk and talked with the nurse who had sent them to the waiting area in the first place. She took the folder that was in front of the nurse and looked it over. The two of them then came to the end of the counter where the soon-to-be parents stood. The nurse spoke, telling them what the document said and where for them to sign. Giles went first then handed the pen over to Buffy. The nurse turned the document and signed it as a notarized witness as well. She had them do the same two more times for the document to be in triplicate.

"Now this," she slipped a piece of paper on a clipboard over to Giles, "is the birth certificate form. This you need to fill out the rest of. We have the date, time, and birth weight filled in already. We need your names, signatures, and, most importantly, the baby's name." She handed him the clipboard. "You can fill that out any time before you leave today. We will then send it in for her official birth certificate to be filed and sent to you."

"Thank you," Giles muttered, staring at the blank space for the baby's name.

"Are you ready to meet your daughter?" the doctor asked brightly.

Buffy and Giles looked at one another, nervously. They both broke out into huge grins. Buffy looked back to the doctor and nodded. "Please."

The doctor lead the way down the hall, past the elevators and around a corner to the right. In front of them was another nurses station with a big glass window showing the nursery behind her. "Special Needs Nursery?" Andrew asked, seeing the sign next to the door.

"Just a precaution," Dr. Scarsbrough offered with a smile. "They want to keep a closer eye on her after the c-section. With Miss Lancaster needing anesthesia, the baby got some in her system also. She is fine, though," the doc quickly added upon seeing the look on Buffy's face. "There were no complications to either of them." She held open the door to the nursery, allowing them inside.

Andrew stayed where he was. "I'll go call the others."

"You're not coming in?" Giles asked.

"You don't wanna see her?" Buffy asked, trying to hid her hurt.

Andrew gave her a soft, reassuring smile. "This moment is for the two of you. Go. Be a family."

Buffy smiled and quickly went back to give him a hug. She thanked him and kissed his cheek.

It was dimly lit, not like the rest of the hospital. The light was soothing and comforting, more likely for the newborn babies' sake than the parent's. Dr. Scarsbrough lead them to a small, clear bassinet in the far left hand corner. "Mr. and Mrs. Giles? Meet your daughter."

Buffy clung to Giles' arm for dear life and they stepped up to the crib. Laying inside was the most perfect baby Buffy had seen. She had a head full of black hair. Her eyes were closed and her perfect pink, bowed lips moved in a sucking motion as she slept. She was bundled up tight in a pink and purple blanket with a lilac colored hat upon her tiny head. "She's so tiny," Buffy whispered.

Giles glanced at the clipboard. "6 pounds and 9 ounces. 48 centimeters."

Buffy reached out then stopped. She looked at the doctor. "Can I?" She smiled and nodded. Buffy gently reached in, placing one hand behind the baby's neck and head and the other under her bottom. She seemed even smaller in hand. "Hey, baby girl," she cooed. She looked up at Giles with amazed, watery eyes, which he returned. The doctor showed her the rocking chair and Buffy gently lowered herself into it.

"May I?" Giles asked the nurse standing by, indicating the other chair not far off. She nodded and he picked it up, carrying it next to Buffy's. He sat the clipboard on the floor and looked over at his new wife, whom he had only been married to for a month, and newborn daughter, who was barely an hour old. "We didn't bring a camera," Giles whispered.

"Where's Juan Carlos when you need him?" Giles smiled at her response. "God, Giles. Look at her."

"I'm looking."

"She's beautiful."

"That she is." He reached out a hand and gently ran a finger along the baby's cheek. "She needs a name."

Buffy chuckled. "Then its a good thing we have a bunch of them." They rocked back and forth, unable to tear their gaze from the tiny bundle in her arms. "How could she not want to see her? And how does she plan to avoid it?" Buffy looked up, noticing that, thankfully, the doctor and nurse had left to give them some privacy. "I mean, she's going to see her eventually, right?"

Giles looked up at Buffy. Feeling his gaze on her, she met his eyes. He sighed then shook his head. "She wants to be moved back stateside as soon as medically ready."

"What?"

"She wants to leave, Buffy. Believe me, I tried talking her into staying. When she told me she wanted to give her up, I tried talking her out of that as well. Before you and I even discussed adopting her, obviously. But even after that, I told her we wouldn't force them apart. She could always be apart of our lives. Unfortunately, she doesn't want to be."

Buffy shook her head, returning her gaze to her daughter. "I just don't get how someone can walk away from something so precious."

"Most likely why she requested not to see her. One look and she would be hooked. Just like us."

"Both of her parents... I don't understand. Even _An_ -... ugh."

Giles leaned in and kissed the side of Buffy's head, just above her ear. "He has his own demons to deal with," he whispered. He thought back to last night again. "We are going to have to finish putting the cot together."

Buffy gave him a sly smile. "If we can manage not to get distracted this time."

" _I_ wasn't the one doing the distracting." Buffy giggled.

They silently watched their baby, yes, _their_ baby, being rocked in Buffy's arms. "Valerie," Buffy whispered.

Giles lips quirked into a tiny smile. "Are you sure?" She nodded. "Valerie Giselle Giles."

Buffy looked up at him with tears and a smile. "Val. It seems perfect, considering today, you know." It was his turn to nod in response. "Ready to hold her?"

Giles took a deep breath. He maneuvered his arms over the arm of the rocking chair and under his daughter's tiny, cloth swaddled body. He pulled her close to his chest. She huffed a little as he settled her against him. He smiled, tears threatening to spill. "My god," he breathed. "She's just... so..."

"I know." Buffy laid her head against Giles' shoulder. They rocked together in silence. "Happy Valentine's Day, Daddy."

Giles smiled and kissed the top of his wife's head. "Happy Valentine's Day, Buffy."


End file.
